Jane and Amelia 4: Renegade
by Firefall Bangenthump
Summary: Shore leave beckons and the end of the war is near, but victory could still be lost as a powerful enemy raider runs amok on the Royal Navy's supply lines, leading to Jane and Amelia's ship being sent to escort a convoy. A rogue Royal Navy commander mounts a deadly ambush and must be hunted down. Suspecting a plot, Jane and Amelia must also seek out the enemy within to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the fourth of my Jane Porter/Amelia stories, using the characters Jane and Archimedes Q. Porter from Disney's _Tarzan_ transplanted into the universe of Disney's _Treasure Planet_ from where you will recognise Amelia and Mr Arrow. This story also includes the character Dr Eleanor Gray, courtesy of Megers67.

Read on, enjoy, and any feedback welcome!

* * *

Jane Porter held the small glass bottle up to the light of the ceiling lamp in the small dispensary to check the colour. A distant rumble which she was aware of more through the timbers beneath her feet than through her ears told her that the ship's engines had powered up. The vibration increased slightly, making the bottles and vials tightly-packed onto the shelves in the small, bright room ring off each other before they settled again. She squinted at the bottle in her hand once more before nodding in satisfaction and putting it to one side on the folding table she was working on. Picking up a clipboard, she ticked off a line and turned to the next bottle. A movement in the doorway made her look up and she saw Surgeon-Lieutenant Gray watching her work. The young Macropodian doctor held up her notebook and Jane leaned forwards to read it.  
ARE YOU MANAGING?  
Jane nodded, remembering the surgeon's muteness. "Quite well, doctor, yes. All the new anaesthetics have been categorised. I'll be done with the antiseptics in just a moment."  
VERY GOOD.  
"Can you hear the engines?" Jane waved towards the back of the ship. "We must be leaving port already."  
YES. Gray shrugged, indicating that whether the ship was in port or not did not particularly matter as far as the cataloguing of antiseptics was concerned. Jane understood and indicated the new bottle.  
"I'll just get back to it, then, shall I?"  
Gray nodded and went on her way, her tail briefly knocking against the door frame. Jane picked up the bottle and checked the label as she felt the thrum of the ship's engines rise once more. In her mind's eye, she could picture the scene as the big vessel headed away from the spaceport. A creaking of timbers told her that they were making a slow turn out towards the stars. She shook her head to clear the image and concentrated once more on her task, reminding herself that the sooner it was completed, the sooner she could get out on deck to see them.

* * *

The main deck of the RLS _Resolute_ was divided down the middle by a pile of stacked crates, rows of barrels and mounds of bulging sacks all assembled to preserve some space around the edge of the deck to enable the ship's crew to stand in their ranks against the railing. They stood at attention in perfectly-ordered rows, the spacers in blue and the marines in red. Flags and pennants fluttered from halyards overhead and Jane had to don her round straw hat to shield her eyes from the light of the sun. She picked her way between the boxes and crates, trying to read the labels they bore, and looked up towards the ship's bridge where the officers were standing in a neat group. The world of New Genswick was disappearing into the distance behind them as the big capital ship headed out into the haze of the Lagoon Nebula and Jane was not sad to see it go. The small scar on her cheek she had obtained during her abduction there was still present, though it had long since stopped hurting. She shook her head to clear the memories and raised her eyes to the bridge, catching sight of the slender, smartly-uniformed officer to one side and smiling. Amelia, her hands folded behind her back in approved style, caught her looking and gave her a small smile. Jane smiled back and cleared her throat.  
"Permission to come to the bridge, Captain?"  
The ship's grizzled commanding officer nodded to her. "Permission granted, Miss Porter."  
Jane smiled her thanks and climbed up the short flight of wooden stairs to the raised bridge deck.  
"I think we can stand down from departure stations now, Mr Chad." Forsythe nodded to his first officer and relaxed his stance. "Dismiss the watch crew to their duties and arrange working parties to stow these supplies below. Liaise with the paymaster and make sure everything ends up where we need it."  
Commander Chad touched his hat. "Aye, captain. All hands, stand down from departure stations! Mr Buckley, Ms Dunn, assemble your divisions! Are you ready to assume your watch, Lieutenant Amelia?"  
Amelia felt a small thrill of satisfaction at being addressed by her newly-confirmed rank but tried not to let it show in her face. She touched two fingers to her hat in salute. "Yes, sir."  
"Then you have the bridge," said Forsythe, returning the salute. "I want the deck clear by 1530 hours, Commander. Report to me if there are any difficulties."  
"Aye, sir." Chad turned his head as the old man left. "Ms Amelia?"  
Amelia stepped up to the ship's command console. "I have the watch, sir. 1237 ship time."  
"So noted." Chad turned to Buckley and Dunn, the ship's remaining Midshipmen, and led them onto the deck where their spacers were waiting for orders. Amelia touched a couple of controls on the console to bring up a schematic of the ship, which she began studying intently.  
Jane stood aside for the other officers and eventually reached Amelia, who had taken off her hat and was in conversation with Arrow. The big red-coated Captain of Marines greeted Jane warmly as she arrived.  
"Welcome, Miss Porter. I was surprised not to see you on deck for our leaving dock. I trust there was no emergency below decks?"  
"No emergency, Captain Arrow, thank you," Jane smiled. "Dr Gray was just keen on getting the fresh medical supplies unloaded and packed away as quickly as possible and decided not to wait. I was working in the dispensary to get everything on the shelves."  
"I can well imagine," grinned Amelia, conjuring up a mental image of the ship's recently-acquired junior surgeon, who was already building a reputation for her short temper. "But I'm sure you managed all right?"  
"Oh, yes. No problems." Jane nodded. "Is everything all right up here?"  
"Once we get the deck cleared, it will be," said Amelia. "Normally we'd have taken care of the stowage before departure, but the Captain was keen to resume our patrol. We lost several days dealing with the dark matter business back there on New Genswick and in the pulsar field and we have to stick to the Admiralty's strategy. If there's any break in the front line then some damned pirate could easily slip through."  
"I suppose that makes sense." Jane looked at the assembled supplies as the crew began scrambling over them to untie them. Down on the deck, Midshipman Dunn called up to the bridge.  
"Lieutenant Amelia! With your permission, we'll rig a crane between the main and foremast and get everything below decks. We can distribute the supplies from the forward hold."  
Amelia looked at the schematic of the ship and nodded. "Very good, Ms Dunn. It looks like there's enough space there, then working aft to compartment fourteen. Anywhere further back and it'll affect our trim."  
"Understood, ma'am." Dunn grinned as she saluted, accentuating the honorific. Amelia grinned back and signalled for the work to begin. Jane watched her working with a strange sense of pride.  
"Furl the fore and main course sails so that the supply crew can get that crane rigged, Mr Bryce," Amelia nodded to her Petty Officer. "We can run up an extra royal or two to maintain the power. Bring in the dress flags and post lookouts fore and mizzen."  
"Aye, ma'am!"  
"Captain Arrow, can you spare any of your troops to assist with the supply stowage? I think we'll have our work cut out for us clearing this deck as quickly as the Captain required."  
Arrow nodded. "I should be able to lend you a squad or two, ma'am."  
"Much appreciated. Have them report to Midshipman Dunn."  
"Of course, ma'am. Please excuse me." Arrow touched his hat and left the bridge.  
"All very efficient, Amelia," Jane remarked. "I'm sure you won't have any trouble getting it all stowed away in time."  
"The midships holds are empty so we can use them as sorting stations if we have to," said Amelia thoughtfully. "Are you sure that all the medical supplies have already been taken below?"  
Jane nodded. "Absolutely. I kept a record of the whole inventory. I can go and get it if you like?"  
"The paymaster will probably need it later, but I'm happy to take your word on it in the meantime," Amelia gave her a grin.  
"I'm flattered that I have your trust, lieutenant," Jane grinned back.  
Amelia winked and turned back to the console. "Among other things, Miss Porter."  
Jane felt her cheeks redden and she coughed to hide it before any of the crew noticed. "Ahem, well...I'll just go and make sure that list is all ready...i's dotted and t's crossed and so on..."  
"Will you be joining us for dinner in the wardroom this evening?" asked Amelia. "I do hope that Dr Gray isn't working you too hard."  
"Oh, no, I'll be there as usual," Jane nodded. "I'll make sure we're all done by then."  
"Very good," Amelia smiled to show that she meant it. "I look forward to your company then."

* * *

There was a lingering smell of paint in the officers' wardroom, which had undergone extensive repairs as a result of the damage it had sustained when a pirate shell had burst in it. The stern-facing windows had been left open all day, which had only partially solved the problem. Jane could tell that the scent was bothering Amelia's keen felinid nose, though the unfortunate canid Acting Lieutenant Whiting had it worst of all and he soon excused himself to finish his meal in his quarters.  
"Well, the fresh food is welcome, but I'm not sorry to be back in space," said Lieutenant Costell, the ship's chief navigator.  
"I wouldn't have minded a bit of liberty," said Lieutenant Harburn, a thin-faced ursid. "We've been on this ship for a long time."  
"Yet sometimes it feels like no time at all," Jane smiled across the table at Amelia, who grinned.  
"That's kind of you to say, Miss Porter."  
"Yes, I'm sure that you above all others would be glad to be back in space after your experience," said Costell. "One doesn't expect that sort of thing when one goes planetside."  
"Quite a lot of things have happened to me that I wasn't expecting, Mr Costell," Jane gave Amelia another knowing glance. "But I wouldn't trade in any of what's happened to me in the last few months."  
"And neither would I," said Archimedes, who had joined the officers for dinner. "The stargazing opportunities have been wonderful. And it's all tremendously exciting to see history in the making like this. I think I shall write a book about it when it's all over."  
"There's bound to be an audience," said Harburn. "This is the biggest operation the Navy has undertaken since the last war with the Procs. You could do quite well out of it."  
"Do you think so?" Archimedes beamed. "Then I shall start compiling some notes! Perhaps I'd be able to interview you all at some stage, eh?"  
Harburn and Costell exchanged looks. "Ah...yes, perhaps..."  
Amelia and Jane shared another look of amusement. "I'm sure there'll be time for it, sir."  
"Only not tomorrow," said Costell quickly. "We're beginning a testing regime tomorrow for the new repairs. Seeing what the new timbers can do, shaking down any problems."  
"Oh." Archimedes scratched his ear. "Are you sure that'll take all day?"  
"The captain has insisted on doing it thoroughly," said Amelia. "He issued the orders just this afternoon. The ship's carpenter is already preparing for it."  
"It's important," nodded Harburn, as Arrow arrived in the room, removing his hat and ducking to fit his bulk through the doorway. "I remember on my second ship, the old RLS _Duke of Eldridge_, during the last Procyon war. We had to put in for refit and repair after an engagement. A week later and the ship had more holes in it than what the Procs had caused! Rotten wood, you see. Riddled with shipworm."  
"I can see why that would have been inconvenient," said Jane, her eyes wide.  
"It was a damned sight worse than that, ma'am, if I may say," said Harburn. "After an infestation is discovered, the whole ship has to be checked down to the last mitre. The good wood could easily have picked up the worms from the bad wood. The mainmast fell over and was resting at such an angle that the dockyard workers dubbed the ship the 'Drunken Duke'! She was so long being repaired that all of us were transferred to other ships before she could put to space again."  
"I've heard of such things happening before," said Arrow, taking his seat at the table, which creaked under his weight. "Particularly in wartime. Sometimes the suppliers are forced to use whatever they have to hand. And other suppliers, alas, are more concerned with profiteering than with professionalism."  
"Ah." Archimedes looked up at one of the new timber beams that had been fitted across the ceiling directly above his head. "I, er, shouldn't be worrying now, should I?"  
Arrow reached up and tapped the beam with his finger, producing a solid sound. "Not about this one, at least, sir."  
"Jolly good, jolly good." Archimedes visibly relaxed.  
"It's just the paint that we have to be concerned about," said Amelia.  
"Yes, it is getting rather oppressive," Harburn wrinkled his nose. "May I suggest that anyone interested in after dinner drinks join me in my quarters? I picked up a rather good bottle of brandy while we were in port."  
"Gladly," said Costell. "Will you join us, Mr Arrow?"  
Arrow nodded. "Later, sir, if you will excuse me. After this meal I must inspect the midships armoury. My sergeant is still out of action."  
"How is Ko?" asked Amelia.  
"Recovering well, according to Dr Gray," said Jane. "She'll be able to resume light duties late next week."  
"That is most welcome news," said Arrow.  
"I'm afraid I've got to start getting some notes together for that book of mine," said Archimedes. "But thanks awfully."  
"How about you, Miss Porter?"  
"Oh, I might just take some air on deck," Jane said. "I think the paint is giving me a bit of a headache. I can always mix myself something from the dispensary if it gets worse."  
"I'm afraid I have to make my excuses as well, sir," said Amelia. "I have some work to attend to. And perhaps I could join you on the deck afterward, Miss Porter?"  
"Of course, lieutenant," Jane smiled. "Your company would be most welcome."  
"It sounds like we all have our evenings planned, then," said Harburn, standing up. "In that case-"  
There was a knock on the door and Midshipman Dunn put her head into the wardroom. "Excuse me, sir. With the captain's compliments, all officers are to report to him immediately. We've just received a message from Admiral Benson's headquarters."  
"We'll be there directly, Ms Dunn," said Harburn, who smiled resignedly. "Well. So much for a planned evening."  
"One can always rely on the Admiralty," Arrow smiled, putting down his knife and fork. "Let us see what they have in mind for us now."

* * *

Forsythe was waiting for them in his stateroom, sitting behind his desk and reading a transcript. Chad was standing behind him as was traditional, arms folded behind his back. The officers filed in and formed a small line in front of them. Amelia was the last to enter, closing the door behind her and exchanging a final brief look with Jane who stayed out on deck.  
"Reporting as ordered, sir," said Harburn, touching his hat in salute.  
"Very good." Forsythe put the paper aside and looked up at them. "We have a change in plans, ladies and gentlemen. As you are aware, we accelerated our repair schedule in order to resume our patrol in as timely a manner as possible. But the Admiral has other plans in mind for us."  
"We're not going back on patrol, sir?" said Costell.  
"I'm afraid not," Forsythe sat forward in his chair. "We are being withdrawn from the front line of our advance. It seems that our services are required elsewhere."  
"As our forces push on to expel the pirates from the Nebula, we're opening up large areas of secured space behind us," said Chad. "The trade that the pirates strangled in this region is already starting to fill the vacuum. And our own supply lines are getting longer by the day."  
"It seems that one of our fears has been realised," Forsythe went on. "There are reports that convoys have been coming under attack. Somehow, enemy elements have evaded the vanguard, slipped through our front and are making merry behind us. Admiral Benson is withdrawing a task force to secure our lines of communication. We are to be part of it."  
He stood up and made his way across the room to the large polished oak briefing table. A large chart had been spread out across it with several locations marked out in red.  
"The Navy has established several staging posts behind our advance into the Nebula," said Forsythe, pointing them out. "The closest one to us is here, Fort Loyalty, in the Trident Archipelago. That will be our new station. A convoy is en route to Fort Loyalty from here. We are to position ourselves for rendezvous and escort it in."  
"Has the convoy no escort of its own, sir?" asked Amelia.  
"It isn't a Navy convoy," said Forsythe, "though it carries Navy supplies amongst its cargo. The convoy is under the control of the Eastern Iridium Trading Company."  
"The EITC?" Arrow sounded surprised. "I had no idea that they operated in this part of the Empire."  
"They do now," said Forsythe. "Peace in the Lagoon Nebula promises quite a profit to those who get in early enough to take advantage of it. And war in the Lagoon Nebula hasn't been bad for them, either."  
"You mentioned they were carrying Navy supplies, sir," said Buckley.  
"Quite so. The Admiralty has been contracting merchant ships to supplement our own transport capacity, including those of the EITC." Forsythe nodded. "Draw your own conclusions from that as you will. And with the pirate attacks starting, the Company has requested military protection. We are to provide it. Preservation of trade is part of the Navy's stated duties, and the Company operates under Royal Charter as well as on contract."  
"Understood, sir."  
Forsythe straightened his back and sighed. "We will be making our course change in the morning. In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we continue as planned. We will still be conducting our shakedown tomorrow. Preparations will not be interrupted by this change in plan."  
"Aye, sir," Amelia and the others concurred.  
"Very good." Forsythe nodded. "Mr Costell, you will plot the most efficient course to reach the convoy. I would like your calculations by 2200 hours tonight."  
"Yes, sir." Costell saluted.  
"If I may, sir," said Amelia, "When we reach Fort Loyalty, what do we do then?"  
Forsythe gave the grimace that was as close as he came to smiling. "I am glad you asked, Ms Amelia. The Admiral in his munificence has seen fit to grant us a standard fortnight's liberty. In as much as such a blessing can be enjoyed as a fleet base, anyway. I will be making an announcement to the crew tomorrow."  
"Aye, sir," Amelia smiled. The spirit in the room had noticeably lifted at the prospect of finally being granted the shore leave that circumstances had denied them at New Genswick. "I'm sure that will be well-received."  
"Something to look forward to," agreed Chad.  
"Indeed," Forsythe said. "But in the meantime, we still have a task to perform and if there are pirates at large on our supply lines then it may not be an easy one. I do not wish the prospect of shore leave to distract the crew's minds from their duties at hand. I need not remind you of the consequences of the lines of communication being cut. If these attacks are not contained, they threaten the entire campaign. I will be relying on you as officers to ensure that the crew's diligence, as well as your own, is not diluted by daydreaming. Is that clear?"  
"Perfectly clear, sir," said Arrow.  
"Very good," the captain nodded towards the door. "You are dismissed, ladies and gentlemen. And I remind you that this discussion is to be kept in confidence."  
Jane was waiting outside the door when they emerged back onto the deck. Amelia smiled at her.  
"Well, Miss Porter. This is what you call 'taking the air'?"  
Jane smiled back. "What of it? Although I suppose I can't conceal a certain level of curiosity about what was so urgent as to need all of you to deal with it."  
"Some interesting news," said Amelia. She glanced around the bridge, noting the presence of several crew members. "But not to be discussed here," she added in a low voice.

* * *

Jane closed the door behind them as they entered their shared cabin below decks, checking both ways in the corridor before doing so and then clicking the latch into place. Amelia smiled at her caution.  
"So what's the big news?" Jane asked, in a conspiratorial whisper.  
Amelia grinned. "I think we can speak more freely here, my dear. Well, the news is that we're going to be leaving the front lines."  
"Oh! Well...that's good, isn't it?" Jane paused. "Unless...it's because something has gone wrong?"  
Amelia nodded. "Exactly. We're being sent back to escort a convoy into a naval base. Just making sure it gets there safely."  
"Yes, of course." Jane sighed. "It's funny...just today you were telling me about how a pirate could slip through the front line."  
"Not a prediction whose fulfilment gives me any satisfaction," said Amelia. "But the big news that the captain wanted kept quiet was that when we reach the base, we're going to be granted our overdue leave."  
"I'm so pleased to hear that!" Jane smiled. "And its about jolly time, too, if I may say so."  
Amelia laughed. "I'm sure you'll be glad of the break as well, Jane."  
"Well, yes, I suppose...especially if I can spend any of it with you," Jane smiled shyly. "I must admit, I've often thought of that...you and I together, walking on a planet...grass beneath our feet rather than floorboards..."  
Amelia chuckled. "Beautiful thoughts...but unfortunately I suspect that the cold ramparts of a naval base will be all we can offer you."  
"Even that would be a welcome change," Jane stepped closer. "I hope you're looking forward to it as much as I am, Amelia."  
Amelia's gaze softened. "Yes, of course...in my own way."  
Jane smiled and reached up to stroke a lock of Amelia's auburn hair away from her forehead. "Any time we have together is special. It doesn't matter where."  
Amelia took her hand and kissed her wrist softly. "It most certainly is. And I can only hope that this new assignment will be safer for you...after what happened last time."  
Jane sighed and looked down. "Yes, well...it's hard to imagine what could be worse..."  
"I find it all to easy to imagine," Amelia murmured.  
"Oh, Amelia." Jane squeezed her hand. "Whatever happens, I know you'd look out for me."  
"Always." Amelia smiled. "Speaking of which, I hope your headache has cleared up? I'm sure the wardroom will be much more pleasant tomorrow."  
Jane nodded and smiled back. "I'm quite all right now. Maybe I could mix up some kind of air freshener for the wardroom."  
"You'd have the eternal thanks of the ship's officer corps if you did," Amelia grinned.  
"I'll make a start on it tomorrow morning," Jane said.  
"Does that mean you have plans for tonight?" Amelia cocked her head playfully.  
"I might," Jane smiled coyly. "I'm always open to suggestions, though."  
"I have an idea or two," Amelia drew her closer. "That cabin door is closed, is it not?"  
"Closed and locked," Jane looked up into those spellbinding green eyes as she put her arms around the felinid's slender neck.  
Amelia kissed her softly and purred. "Excellent..."

* * *

The announcement of the fortnight's liberty had raised the spirits of the crew considerably, even attracting the traditional three cheers for the Queen, the Admiralty and the captain, and the spacers had thrown themselves into their tasks willingly. Lieutenant Costell brought a page of calculations for the new course to bridge and handed them to Commander Chad, who reviewed them briefly before handing them to Captain Forsythe.  
"New course plotted, sir," he said. "We'll come about to two-eight-zero."  
"Very good, Mr Chad." Forsythe nodded. "Mr Costell? We will accelerate to three-quarters before making the turn. Let's see what these new timbers can do."  
"Very good, sir," Costell stepped forward and nodded to the helmsman. "All ahead three-quarters. Prepare to trim sails."  
"Ahead three quarters it is, sir!"  
Jane watched the glow from the solar sails intensify as the big ship's power plant drew more power from them. Gripping the bridge railing, she could feel the vibration grow as the sound of the engines rose. Amelia gave her a confident smile from her station at the bridge console.  
"In your own time, Mr Costell," said Forsythe.  
"Aye, sir." Costell raised his voice. "All hands, stand by for incoming change of course and speed! Helm, come to port, new heading two-eight-zero!"  
The spacer at the wheel echoed the command and span the helm over. Jane kept hold of the rail as she felt the turn begin, slowly at first but accelerating as it gained momentum. Wood creaked under the strain and the sails billowed as the direction of the solar wind changed.  
"Stress readings elevated but within tolerance, captain," said Amelia.  
"Continue the turn, navigator," Forsythe said. "Bring her past two-eight-zero then reverse your turn."  
"Aye, sir." Costell watched the ship's compass ticking over. Jane looked up at the masts as the ship's angle increased. She picked a star as an artificial horizon marker, but soon lost sight of it. A louder sound of stressed timbers came from below decks and Jane hastily looked down as if expecting to see the timbers parting right underneath her.  
"I've got a red line on the mainmast trunk indicators, sir," Amelia said suddenly.  
"Understood. Have the carpenter and his mate check it out," said Chad.  
"Reverse turn!" Costell cried, cupping his hands to his mouth. "Hands aloft, trim topsails! Brace all back again! Helm, starboard to two-eight-zero!"  
The sound of tortured wood rose again as the ship stopped turning and began going back the way it came. Between the main and foremast, one of the longboats broke loose at the stern and swung across the deck.  
"Mr Harburn! Secure that damned boat!" Forsythe shouted.  
"Aye, sir! Spacers, with me!" Lieutenant Harburn hurried forwards.  
"All tolerances holding, sir!" Amelia called.  
Jane looked aloft. One of the sail yards had jammed with the violence of the turn and the big sail affixed to it had threatened to go limp, flopping wildly. She saw Midshipman Dunn's spacers struggling with it, hauling against the weight.  
"Sir!" Whiting had seen it too and was pointing to it. Forsythe looked up.  
"Ms Amelia! Get your division aloft and bring that yard around! Mr Whiting, take over on diagnostics!"  
"Aye, sir!" Amelia sprang forward, calling her spacers to her as she swung herself up into the rigging. Jane watched her climb, her heart in her mouth as it always was when she saw Amelia working in the ship's dizzying heights. She tightened her grip on the rail, even though the ship was completing its turn and coming back to rest on an even keel.  
"Steadying up on two-eight-zero, sir," said Costell.  
"All readings returning to normal, captain." Whiting worked the console with his one remaining hand.  
"Come on, Amelia," Jane whispered, watching the action high above them.  
"Carpenter reports all intact, sir," said Chad.  
"Understood, commander, understood." Forsythe looked up.  
There was a cheer from above as the jammed yard finally moved into position. Jane exhaled as she saw the slender figure of Amelia turn and wave down to the deck.  
"Mainsail yard operational, captain!"  
"Very good, Ms Amelia!" Forsythe nodded to Chad. "Get a mechanic up there to check the bearings, commander. I can't afford to have that happen to us in action."  
"Aye, sir."  
"Holding on new course, captain," said Costell, touching his hat.  
Forsythe returned the salute. "Very good, lieutenant. My compliments for that performance. Loose the topsails and continue course at best speed. We'll continue the tests compartment by compartment, commander."  
Jane left the bridge and went to greet Amelia as she climbed down the rigging, dropping the last few feet onto the deck gracefully. She grinned to see Jane.  
"Well, that was a fun little adventure, wasn't it?"  
"What happened up there?" Jane restrained the urge to hug her with relief.  
"Just a seized bearing on the yard," said Amelia, pointing up at it. "We'll have to get someone up there if we're to try that again."  
"I think I heard the captain tell Mr Chad to see to that," said Jane.  
"Ah? I won't need to report, then." Amelia wiped her hands on a rag.  
"I say! I say, is everything all right up here?" Archimedes emerged from his cabin, dabbing at his head with a towel.  
"Everything's fine, daddy," said Jane, smiling at his confusion. "They were just doing some tests on the ship."  
"Is that so?" Archimedes wrapped the towel around his head. "I must say, I hadn't expected it to be quite as...invigorating as that. I quite spilled my tea while I was working on my book."  
Amelia chuckled and headed back to the bridge, taking care to brush her hand past Jane's on the way. Jane looked at the brown patches in her father's white hair. "On...your head, daddy?"  
Archimedes looked up. "On my what?"  
Jane laughed. "Oh, daddy...let me come and help you with that..."


	2. Chapter 2

It was about a week later. The ship's tannoy whistled, waking Amelia and Jane from their sleep.  
"All officers on deck, all officers on deck. All hands to observation stations."  
"Hmm?" Jane yawned, stretching. "What's that?"  
"They're calling us up on deck." Amelia sat up and smiled down at her lover. "Well, me, anyway. You can stay in if you need to."  
"No, no. I'm...I'm up." Jane yawned again. Amelia kissed her cheek lightly and began dressing. Jane rolled onto her back to watch her, admiring the felinid's ability to go from slumber to alert wakefulness in a heartbeat. "What's going on?"  
"It's probably that convoy we're meant to escort," said Amelia, tying her cravat in the mirror. "We're supposed to be coming up on it this morning. It'll be important that we make our rendezvous properly. The EITC values punctuality."  
Jane stood up and looked out of the window. The sky was hazy, even for a nebula. "And it looks like there's a bit of fog about."  
"That must be why," Amelia looked as well. "We'll need every pair of eyes we've got up top to make sure we don't run into anything."  
"I'll not keep you, then," Jane said.  
Amelia smiled. "You really can stay here if you like."  
"Oh, no. Goodness knows how long you'll be." Jane smiled. "I'll get dressed and meet you on deck."  
Amelia pulled her hat on. "As you wish, my dear."  
Jane turned to her and reached up a hand to straighten her hat for her playfully. "I do wish. I'll be with you in a minute."

* * *

The deck was crammed with people. Jane looked around in surprise. Spacers lined the rails around the edge as well as every yard overhead. She saw Amelia on the bridge talking with the other officers before taking up a telescope and heading forward.  
"We should be coming up on the convoy any time now," she said as she reached Jane. "The captain's sent me up to the foremast platform. This fog is playing havoc with the telescopes so we're down to visual observation only."  
"Ah," Jane was disappointed. "If you don't mind, I'd rather keep my feet on the deck..."  
"Of course. I quite understand." Amelia smiled and nodded.  
"Good luck, though," Jane added, as Amelia hurried off. She turned her head and smiled her thanks as she left.  
"A sensible decision, in my opinion," said Captain Arrow, looming behind Jane. "In all my years of spacing, I have never felt comfortable aloft."  
"I'm surprised to hear that, Mr Arrow," Jane turned to him with a smile. "I would have thought there was nothing that you weren't familiar with."  
"I am quite familiar enough with topwork," Arrow looked up at the towering masts. "Perhaps that is my problem. I can never rid myself the feeling that something unfortunate could happen to a person up there."  
"I know what you mean," Jane murmured, watching Amelia climbing the rigging to her station.  
"Enough of such matters, though." Arrow broke into a smile. "Perhaps you would care to observe with me from the foredeck."  
Jane nodded. "I would be happy to, captain. Lead on."  
Arrow led the way to the ship's port bow. The crowd of spacers and marines there made room for him and he handed Jane a telescope. She put it to her eye, scanning the hazy etherium.  
"Perhaps you can answer something for me, Mr Arrow," she said. "I've heard a lot of talk from Amelia and the other officers about a 'Company' or an 'EITC' in connection to this convoy. What does it all mean?"  
"It refers to the Honourable Eastern Iridium Trading Company, ma'am," said Arrow. "It is a firm with a long history."  
"I know a little about it," said Jane. "We bought a lot of our supplies from them when we shipped out from Kingshome-on-the-Cusp to Naztar."  
"It was founded centuries ago, ma'am," Arrow said. "To exploit the iridium deposits on what was then the eastern fringe of the Empire. There was a great need for the mineral, but obtaining supplies proved very difficult. The costs of financing an expedition proved beyond most of the trading companies or private operators willing to risk their capital. Hundreds of small enterprises tried to mine the deposits and send the refined products back to the Empire, but almost all failed. Shipments slowed to a trickle. Even if one consignment arrived on time, there was no guarantee that the supplier would survive long enough to send a second. So the King of the time issued a Royal Charter, establishing the Eastern Iridium Trading Company to monopolise the mining and shipping of the deposits, pooling the resources of the merchant houses and the independent entrepreneurs. It was a success and the Company became wealthy on the iridium trade. As the Empire grew, the Company grew with it, expanding its commercial interests."  
"Including into warzones, it seems," Jane commented, handing the telescope over.  
Arrow nodded, taking it and raising it to his own eye. "Anywhere that money is to be made, Miss Porter, you will find the Company. Of that you can be sure."  
Jane smiled. "You sound disapproving, captain."  
Arrow shrugged. "I confess that was once tempted to join them. Many years ago when I was a young officer and still making my way in the galaxy. But fortunately I made acquaintance with one of Ms Amelia's ancestors in the Navy, and I have not looked back since."  
"Fortunately for all of you, if I may say so," said Jane.  
Arrow touched his hat. "You are very kind, ma'am."  
Jane looked back out into space. "What would you have been doing with the Company, though? I can't quite see you working in a shop, captain."  
Arrow gave a deep chuckle. "Indeed not. The Company's Charter permits it a wide range of powers and actions. The iridium on which it was founded was also in demand by the Empire's enemies. With the Navy occupied pushing our frontiers ever outward, the Company was permitted to raise and maintain its own armed forces on land and in space to protect the trade routes it controlled."  
"So they have a fleet and an army?" Jane raised her eyebrows. "Well...I've never heard of a shopkeeper with that..."  
"You will not find many Imperial servants with excessively high opinions of the Company," said Arrow in his ponderous tones. "Many a fine soldier, spacer and officer has been temped to take up with them. I understand that they pay better," he added sourly.  
Jane understood. "I suppose that explains your dislike of them, captain."  
Arrow nodded grimly. "This has been a hard war, Miss Porter. We have not waged it and seen our comrades killed and maimed merely to open up new marketing opportunities for the EITC."  
Jane could hear the seriousness in his voice. "I...can understand that, I suppose..."  
"The Company attracts some good men and women," said Arrow. "Adventurers, the independent of mind...but it also attracts the mercenary and the self-interested. There are few depths to which they have not stooped at one time or another and I see no reason to believe that their conduct has improved."  
Before Jane could reflect on that sentiment, there was a call from one of the lookouts. "Sail ho! Wide on the port bow!"  
Arrow handed the telescope back to Jane, who raised it and scanned the view in front of her. It took her a few moments to see a cluster of light patches in the haze. Zooming in on them, she saw the unmistakeable pattern of sails.  
"Sails confirmed, sir!" Amelia called. "Four points off the bow!"  
Forsythe nodded to Chad. "Turn us to port, commander. Raise our flags and load the bowchasers with starshell."  
In order to prevent the _Resolute_ from being mistaken for a pirate as she emerged from the fog, big Imperial battle ensigns were unfurled from every mast. Midshipman Buckley waved from the bowchaser battery on the forecastle.  
"Starshell ready, sir!"  
"Range to contact closing, sir!" Amelia called.  
The captain nodded. "Port bowchaser, fire!"  
"Port bowchaser, aye!" Buckley called. "Fire!"  
The gun boomed out, sending a brilliant white comet of phosphorescence streaking ahead of them. A moment later, Forsythe ordered the starboard gun fired, sending a second flare arcing out into the nebula. Jane put her eye back to the telescope and watched. Under the white sails, dark patches tracing the outline of ship's hulls could be seen. As she squinted to bring them into focus, a bright light leaped up from one of them, bursting like a star in the mist. Beside her, Arrow relaxed.  
"We are in luck, ma'am," he said. "It's the convoy."  
"Indeed it is, Mr Arrow." Amelia, back on deck, joined them cheerfully. "Right on schedule."  
They were running ahead of the convoy and turned across its line of advance. The fog around them thinned out as they reached the edge of the bank and emerged into clear space. Jane quickly raised her telescope again as the convoy was revealed. Twenty-two ships in five rough columns were sailing towards them, their bulging hulls painted in black and white. Many were almost equal in size to the _Resolute_ herself. Flags flew from their masts bearing the bright emblem of the Eastern Iridium Trading Company. The ship which appeared to have signalled them was a smaller vessel running ahead of the convoy and it fired a second signal rocket as the _Resolute_ crossed her bow.  
"Escort sloop," said Amelia. "There's a second one bringing up the convoy's rear."  
Jane nodded. "I think I can see a frigate, too. Just there, do you see it?"  
Amelia turned her own telescope to see and smiled. "Well spotted, Jane. We'll make a lookout of you yet."  
Jane blushed as she followed Amelia aft towards the bridge. "I think I'd need a better head for heights."  
There was a rustling overhead as a string of signal flags was raised. An answering cluster of flags blossomed from the mast of one of the bigger merchant ships sailing at the head of the convoy's central column.  
"We're to take up station on the convoy's port bow," said Chad, reading the signal. "And the convoy director wishes to meet us."  
"Of course he does," said Forsythe, in a tone which suggested to Jane that the old man shared some of Arrow's views on the Company. "Well, let's get into position and bring him aboard. Damned if I'll leave my ship to go to him."  
"Aye, sir."  
"An impressive sight, isn't it?" said Amelia, looking out at the assembled ships.  
"It is, rather," said Jane. "They're painted a bit like warships, aren't they? With those striped hulls?"  
"Protective camouflage," Amelia nodded. "Most Company ships are painted like that to fool pirates into thinking that they're armed."  
"But they're not?"  
Amelia shrugged. "They're not helpless. But there's a reason the Company also has fighting ships like the sloops and that big frigate. Company merchant ships are a pirate's dream. You could make your fortune for life from capturing just one, depending on the cargo."  
"No wonder they want us here," said Jane, seeing the value of a powerful guardian like the _Resolute_.  
"Especially if there's a pirate raider on the loose," Amelia agreed.  
The ship came about to settle into position just ahead of the convoy. Jane watched as the crew began furling several of the _Resolute_'s sails and felt the ship move underfoot.  
"We're slowing down?"  
"A convoy travels at the speed of its slowest member," said Amelia. "It all has to stay together or else there's really not much point."  
"Well, I suppose that makes sense," said Jane. She surveyed the convoy again. There was a stark contrast between the bulky, heavily-laden merchantmen and the escorts. Small as they were, the two sloops moved with grace and purpose while the Company frigate seemed every bit as impressive a warship as any of the Royal Navy vessels she had seen, sleek, muscular and proud. She watched as it launched a longboat, which began weaving its way through the convoy towards the _Resolute_. A small boat had also detached itself from the leading merchantman and began steering towards them.  
"Dismiss the crew, Commander," said Forsythe. "And prepare to receive our guests."  
"Aye, sir." Chad stepped forward. "Crew, dismissed! Reception party to stations and prepare to receive boats! Captain of Marines, parade your troops!"  
"Here we go," said Amelia, casting a grin at Jane as she took off her hat to check the gold badge on it.  
"Marines! Front and centre!" Arrow's voice boomed across the deck as he summoned his red-coated soldiers and formed them into two neat lines with the ship's officers gathered at the head of them in the centre. The longboat from the merchant ship had the shorter distance to travel and was the first to reach them, coming alongside and bobbing in the _Resolute_'s turbulence. The spacers on board threw their lines across the gap, which were seized by the Navy crew and pulled in.  
"Steady now! Steady, lads! Tie her off!"  
The boat came to rest against the side of the ship and was made fast. A man stood up in the stern and called across.  
"Ahoy, _Resolute_! Permission to come aboard?"  
"Permission granted!" called Forsythe.  
A barked word from Arrow brought the marines to attention just as the first of the visitor's feet touched the deck. Amelia sized him up as he straightened his clothes and walked the few steps to meet the captain. He was a human in early middle years, wearing an elaborate silky black wig and a dark civilian suit that was clearly hand-tailored for him. White lace showed at his collar and cuffs and around his neck was a silver chain carrying the sigil of the EITC on a medallion that hung on his chest. He had been a little unsteady as he came aboard and Amelia guessed that he was not a career spacefarer.  
"Good morning, captain," he said, taking Forsythe's hand. "Phillip Callario, Convoy Director representing the Honourable Eastern Iridium Trading Company at your service."  
"Captain Sir Edmund Forsythe of Her Imperial Majesty's Royal Navy commanding the Royal Light Ship _Resolute_ at yours," said Forsythe, breaking the handshake as soon as decency permitted him to. "We received the signal from the Admiralty and diverted to meet you as soon as possible."  
"And here you are," said Callario. "Those rumours about pirate attacks have spread far and reached influential ears, it seems."  
"They are more than rumours, Director," said Forsythe. "But your passage so far as been untroubled?"  
"Thankfully, yes," Callario said. "Truth be told, I hadn't even asked for additional escort."  
"Well, the Navy seems to regard your inventory with some priority," Forsythe said grimly. "Ah, and it seems that your colleagues have arrived..."  
The other longboat, which had been launched from the Company frigate, had been drawn alongside. A Katydian officer stood up in the bows and raised his voice.  
"Permission to come aboard!"  
"Granted!" Forsythe nodded.  
The officer stepped off his longboat and onto the deck with what seemed to Amelia to be accustomed ease, in contrast to Callario's hesitancy. He was tall and had the angular insectoid features typical of his race, along with a crisp uniform in a heavy black cloth with broad red facings and gold buttons and trimming. He wore a sword at his side and despite the golden hilt and decorative inlays set into the scabbard, Amelia could tell from the shape of the scabbard that it also possessed a perfectly serviceable fighting blade.  
"Ah, yes." Callario waved him over. "Sir Edmund, I'd like to introduce the senior officer of our escort, Captain Bennings."  
Forsythe grunted at the use of his knightly title, rather than the military rank which Amelia knew he preferred from a civilian, before turning to the Katydian. "Captain Bennings. Welcome aboard."  
"Thank you, Captain," Bennings didn't try to shake his hand but greeted him with a formal salute. Amelia saw a glimmer of respect in Forsythe's eyes at this show of professionalism as he returned the gesture. "Captain James Bennings, commanding the EITC _Entreprenante_. It's an honour to meet you."  
"I understand that you have had an uneventful voyage to date, Captain?"  
Bennings nodded. "We've been lucky thus far, yes."  
"Convoy discipline appears intact," remarked Chad.  
"No complaints on that front, sir," agreed Bennings. "The Company runs a tight convoy."  
"Indeed we do," said Callario quickly.  
Forsythe nodded. "If we are to continue this discussion, gentlemen, I suggest we do so in my private cabin. My first officer will accompany us."  
"Of course, Sir Edmund." Callario nodded. "As you wish."  
"Very well. Follow me." Forsythe turned to go. "You as well, Mr Chad. Ms Dunn? Mr Whiting? You have the bridge."

* * *

In the small hours of the next morning, Jane emerged onto the deck and shivered. Despite the glow beginning to suffuse the etherium, the overnight fog still hung thickly around them, shrouding the deck in silver haze. All the ship's beacons had been lit and cast ghostly halos about themselves. Wishing she had worn her scarf, Jane cupped her hands more firmly around the two steaming mugs she was carrying and headed towards the bridge. Amelia was already there standing her watch and at the sight of her Jane felt the cold slip away, almost as if she could retrieve the warmth of the parting kiss that Amelia had left her with an hour beforehand when she had left their quarters. Smiling to herself, she ascended the stairs. Amelia was standing by the ship's main console. Petty Officer Bryce was off to one side with a couple of spacers.  
"Good morning, lieutenant," she said cheerfully. "Would you care for some tea?"  
Amelia smiled back and took a mug. "With pleasure, Miss Porter. Very thoughtful of you."  
"Morning, miss," Sergeant Ko, who had been towards the back of the bridge, joined them, touching her round hat respectfully. The lanky grey felinid marine looked much recovered.  
"Sergeant," Jane smiled. "I'm glad to see you up and around, although I'm a little surprised. I thought that Dr Gray was going to insist on further rest for you."  
"I've been in that sickbay for too bloody long already," said Ko. "Does you good to get out. Not even Doc Gray can keep me in bed."  
"I'm sure Captain Arrow is glad to have your services again," said Amelia, sending a knowing glance to Jane, who completely missed it.  
Jane stood next to her and looked back astern of them. The lights of the convoy glowed in the mist. "I hope everything is all right?"  
"Perfectly quiet," said Amelia. "Not that we can see much in this muck, anyway. It clamped down towards the end of the last watch and has only just begun thinning out."  
"I'll take your word that it is," said Jane, peering into the clouds. "It still looks rather impenetrable to me."  
"Yes, it's not ideal," Amelia frowned at it. "I'd rather it be clear. Fog is a double-edged sword for a convoy. It hides you, but makes it harder to keep the convoy together...and of course, if you do meet the enemy, it means you'll do it at point blank range."  
"Works fine for me, ma'am," said Ko, resting her hand on the hilt of her cutlass.  
"I hadn't really thought of it like that." Jane looked astern to see if she could see the ships that were following them and thought about it further. "Why would anyone leave a convoy, though? Especially if there are pirates around."  
Amelia shrugged. "Merchant captains tend to be independent types. And then there's the money. A crew can make a pretty penny by getting a cargo into port just a day or two ahead of their rivals. We call them 'rompers' when they leave a convoy and race ahead. But in a fog like this, I'm more concerned about 'stragglers'. They're the ones that lag behind. Sometimes pirates won't attack a convoy, they'll just shadow it and wait for some unlucky ship to fall out of formation."  
"We're lucky this convoy is so good, then," said Jane. "I heard Mr Callario and Captain Bennings when they came on board and said that it was very disciplined."  
"Yes...better a Company convoy than a rag-bag of independents all flung together," Amelia agreed, sipping the drink that Jane had brought her. "Fortunately we've got enough escorts that we were able to post that frigate behind the convoy to catch anyone who slips behind. This is good tea, Miss Porter. Have we found yet another of your talents?"  
Jane blushed. "Well...to be honest I got these off the Captain's steward. He was working in the wardroom kitchen when I went in."  
"Ah? Well, I'll keep your secret anyway." Amelia grinned.  
Jane laughed and looked back out into space. "You were right about the fog, Amelia. It's thinning fast."  
"Excellent," Amelia joined her, raising her telescope for a moment before she turned and walked across the bridge to join Petty Officer Bryce, who was standing by the wheel. "Mr Bryce? Station eyes aloft and get me a count."  
Bryce touched his hat. "Aye, ma'am."  
Amelia turned back to the console as Bryce left the bridge and checked the ship's course on the instruments. "And let's take an astronavigational reading while we're at it. Mr Costell is on watch next and he'll want to know that we're keeping true to his course."  
"Aye, ma'am!"  
Amelia scanned the etherium ahead of the ship with her telescope, looking for a handy star. "How is your father's book coming along, Miss Porter?"  
Jane chuckled. "Oh, well enough, I suppose. He's still collating his notes. There's a pile in his cabin that almost goes up to the ceiling."  
Amelia laughed as she looked down to check the ship's astrocompass. "No doubt he'll want to talk to us, soon."  
"I think he's still trying to get the Captain to agree to an interview," Jane grinned.  
"Twenty-one ships, ma'am!" Bryce called from the mizzenmast.  
Jane watched Amelia's face change in an instant from pleasant humour to tense concern as a chill gripped her heart. She put down her mug on the edge of the compass binnacle. "Confirm that number, Mr Bryce!"  
"Amelia? What's wrong?" Jane watched anxiously as Amelia hurried astern and raised her telescope to scan the convoy, which was emerging from the fog bank.  
"There should be twenty-two ships," Amelia said. "Twenty-two merchantmen. Not twenty-one..."  
"Twenty-one ships it is, ma'am!" Bryce called again.  
"Very well, Mr Bryce!" Amelia cursed and beckoned to the spacer at the console. "Signal _Entreprenante_ and the sloops to report all sightings, Mr Jackson. And send word for the Captain."  
Ko saluted and left the bridge. Jane looked at the convoy again, and even she could now see that one of the columns was shorter than it had been. A ship was missing from the head of the line. Frowning, Jane remembered it as one of the smaller ships in the convoy, though it had still been of considerable size. Amelia appeared beside her again, holding a clipboard bearing the list of ships in the convoy and their place in the formation.  
"It's the _Preston Castle_," Amelia muttered. "It should be leading the second column. Signal Callario's ship, too, Mr Jackson! It should have been on his port side! Callario put it at the head of a column because he said she was a poor handler and couldn't be trusted further back..."  
"Do you think it slipped out of the line, then?" asked Jane. "What was it you said? A straggler?"  
Amelia shook her head. "No, no...well, maybe, but to fall behind it would have had to pass by the ten ships behind it, not to mention one of the escort sloops and the frigate. That was the whole point of putting her up front. I can't believe that all of the ships behind her could have missed her straggling, even in the dark and the fog. But that means..."  
"A romper?" said Jane, remembering the word.  
Amelia nodded grimly. "Which means that it passed by us. And we didn't see it either. Damn!"  
"Captain on deck!" Ko called, snapping to attention at the top of the stairs as Forsythe stumped on up to the bridge. Amelia saluted.  
"Report, Ms Amelia," Forsythe said curtly.  
"Sir. We've got a ship missing from the convoy. The _Preston Castle_, leading column two."  
"Missing?" Forsythe looked serious. "Are you certain?"  
"Double-counted and visually confirmed, sir. I've signalled the escorts and the Convoy Director to report any sightings of her."  
"Very good," Forsythe nodded. "And our own eyes?"  
Amelia shook her head. "Nothing, sir. No sightings at all."  
"Signal from Captain Bennings, sir," called a spacer from the console. "No sightings."  
Amelia hissed under her breath. "Blast it."  
"The Director's ship is coming alongside, sir!" Bryce shouted.  
Callario's merchantman, a huge vessel almost as long as the ship-of-the-line, was drawing up on their starboard side, close enough for Jane to easily read the bright plaque on the bridge railing bearing the ship's name, _Viscount_ _Rutherford_ _P._ _Astley_.  
"He'll want a word about his runaway ship, no doubt," said Forsythe. "What was the _Preston Castle_ carrying in cargo, Ms Amelia?"  
Amelia checked the convoy manifest again. "A bit of everything, it looks like, sir. Small arms, ordnance, reaction mass, medical supplies, spare parts, even some foodstuffs."  
"A military cargo, then?"  
"Most of it probably was, sir," Amelia nodded. "Offload was scheduled at Fort Loyalty."  
"How many on board?"  
Amelia checked the manifest again. She swallowed nervously. "Fifty-seven souls all told, sir."  
"Passengers?"  
"All crew, sir."  
Forsythe nodded. "Well. That may yet be a mercy..."  
"Ahoy, _Resolute_!" Callario had appeared on his flagship's deck as it came alongside the _Resolute_ and was calling with a megaphone. Forsythe picked up a similar device from near the bridge railing and called back.  
"Director Callario! One of your ships has left the convoy!"  
A spacer coughed behind Amelia to get her attention. "Signal from Captain Bennings, ma'am. No sightings from any of the other escorts either."  
"Sir?" Amelia looked back at Forsythe, who nodded grimly.  
"Do you have any clues as to her whereabouts?" Callario called. "We didn't see anything!"  
"We will begin a search at once!" Forsythe replied. He lowered the trumpet and looked at Amelia severely. "Have you any indications, lieutenant?"  
Amelia hesitated. "No, sir...but we have the Company escorts covering the sides and rear of the convoy. They saw nothing and neither did any of the other merchantmen...considering the _Preston Castle_'s position at the head of a column I'd say they're probably romping."  
Forsythe nodded. "A sound deduction. Very well. Signal Captain Bennings to assume temporary command of the escort. Have him close up the convoy and hold this course. Send one of the sloops back in our tracks just in case the missing ship straggled out of line somehow."  
"Where will you be looking, Captain?" Callario asked.  
Forsythe raised the speaking trumpet again. "We will proceed ahead of the convoy. Captain Bennings will assume command in my absence!"  
"Are you sure that's necessary?" Callario seemed unsure. "Reducing our escort when we've just lost a ship seems..."  
"It was not lost to an attack on the convoy, Mr Director!" Forsythe pointed out. "We will conduct our search and I assure you we will return as soon as possible! In the meantime, you will bring your ship back into position and keep the convoy's formation intact!"  
"But-"  
"I am still the senior officer of the escort, Mr Director!" Forsythe snapped. "We will do our duty!"  
"Perhaps I could send one of my officers on board to assist you?" Callario offered.  
"That will not be necessary!" Forsythe turned to Amelia. "Open the sails, lieutenant, and call hands to stations. Accelerate to combat speed. And have Mr Costell bring me a chart plotting the convoy's course."  
Amelia saluted. "Aye, aye, Captain."  
Jane caught her arm as she went to carry out his orders. "I'm sorry, but...is everything going to be all right, Amelia?"  
Amelia paused before answering, and Jane saw the shadow in her eyes. "I...I don't know, Miss Porter. I'm sorry."  
"But are you...I mean..." Jane hesitated. She could tell the stress that Amelia was under, but knew she could hardly voice her concerns within earshot of Forsythe and the rest of the crew who had gathered on deck. Amelia seemed to understand and she nodded briskly.  
"Of course. But if you'll excuse me, Miss Porter, I can't delay in obeying an order."  
"Oh, no, naturally." Jane stepped back to let her pass. "Please, go on..."  
Amelia reached the ship's console and scanned it briefly. "Mr Bryce? Summon the day divisions. Lay hands aloft to open royals and topgallants and send word for the navigator to report to the bridge with his charts."  
Jane watched her work for a moment before she looked back to where Forsythe was still remonstrating with Callario.  
"She may rejoin the convoy later, Captain!" the Director was saying. "She may have just lost her bearings in the fog! Perhaps we should fire signal rockets to guide her back?"  
"You can take that suggestion up with Captain Bennings!" Forsythe shouted back. "In the meantime, sir, I remind you that we are in a warzone and that ship is bearing the Royal Navy's cargo! Even if she has innocently strayed from the flock, we can't leave her to wander until she finds us again!"  
"It's not uncommon for a convoy to lose formation in poor visibility!" Callario protested. "Captain, I recommend we keep the ships we have left together under close guard! I am still the director of this convoy!"  
"And I am still charged with ensuring its safe and timely arrival!" Forsythe barked, his temper evidently fraying rapidly. "This is not a subject for discussion, Mr Director! You may signal us if you require us, but in the meantime we are commencing our search! Good day to you!"  
He hung the speaking trumpet up forcefully and turned away, ignoring Callario's last shouted entreaties and muttering darkly under his breath. Lieutenant Costell, in his shirtsleeves, arrived on the bridge at a run with a rolled up chart in his hand and breathlessly saluted. Forsythe marched off with him and Jane looked back at the Viscount Astley as it began slowly falling behind them to resume its place in the convoy. Callario was still on the bridge, but it seemed to Jane as if he deflated somewhat after his exchange with the captain and she saw his diminishing figure slowly return below decks. On the _Resolute_, by contrast, the deck was the scene of increasing activity as spacers summoned from below decks began preparing the ship for the search, unfurling more sails and tending to the longboat launch cranes. Jane saw Amelia standing in conference with Forsythe and Costell over the console on which the chart had been spread and thought of going over to lend her support, but then thought better of it. She crossed the bridge quietly and collected Amelia's mug from where she had left it on the compass binnacle to take it below. Amelia saw her leave the bridge unobtrusively, standing aside briefly on the stairs to allow a hurrying spacer to pass her, and watched until she disappeared from view before returning her attention to the chart.

* * *

It was around midday before Jane saw Amelia again. She pushed open the door to their cabin and saw Amelia standing in the corner washing her face in the tiny sink set against the wall. The felinid looked around at the sound of her entrance and gave her a tired smile.  
"Ah, Jane. There you are."  
"Here I am indeed," Jane closed the door behind her. "But are you quite all right, Amelia?"  
"Never better." Amelia dried her hands on a towel.  
Jane cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"  
Amelia looked up and met her eyes for a moment before she gave up. "I can't hide anything from you, can I, Jane?"  
"Not if it's to do with your welfare, no." Jane moved closer. "Do you have a migraine? You look tense in the face..."  
"It's that blasted bloody merchantman," Amelia looked out of the window as if expecting to see the missing vessel suddenly alongside them. "Just up and vanishing like that."  
"It's not your fault," said Jane comfortingly. "You didn't know."  
"Precisely!" Amelia turned to her, a brief flash of green flame in her eyes. "I was on watch and I didn't see a blasted thing! A whole ship vanishes, and I don't notice until it's too late!"  
Jane was momentarily taken aback at the force of Amelia's self-condemnation, but she steeled herself to advance again. "That's not your fault, either, though. Nobody saw anything. Captain Bennings didn't, the other merchant ships didn't, even Mr Callario didn't know it had happened."  
"Callario wasn't the officer of the watch on the lead ship of the escort!" Amelia snapped. "He's a bloody bean-counter, not a spacer!"  
"Amelia, please." Jane dared reach out a hand to her. "It's really not your fault...we don't even know when that ship disappeared, do we?"  
Amelia sighed, her temper subsiding slightly. "No...we don't..."  
"Exactly. So she could have left the convoy hours ago, before you even went on your watch," said Jane encouragingly. "We've been looking for her for hours now. She can't have got this far without a big head start on us."  
"I suppose not..." Amelia took her hand at last.  
"You did everything you could," Jane assured her. "There's nothing you could have done differently. So it can't be your fault."  
Amelia smiled wryly. "It's not about fault so much as it's about responsibility, Jane."  
"You take your responsibilities very seriously," Jane smiled back. "And goodness knows that I love you for that, Amelia, but you mustn't let it become too much of a burden.'  
"My father called it 'the loneliness of command'," said Amelia. "Ultimately, it all comes down to one person."  
"So long as that person knows that she isn't really alone," Jane said.  
Amelia met her eyes again and saw the love and generosity they held. Her heart rose and she smiled again, genuinely this time.  
"Yes, Jane. She knows."  
Jane put her arms around the felinid and held her close. Amelia reciprocated the embrace with a relieved sigh.  
"Thank you, my dear," she said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"Your duty, no doubt," Jane squeezed her hand. "As always. Are you going back up on deck?"  
Amelia nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so. They need extra eyes up there."  
"Of course." Jane stepped back and shook her head. "And I'm not at all surprised."  
Amelia grinned and was going to reply, but the ship's alarm suddenly sounded out its raucous call. Commander Chad's voice came urgently over the tannoy.  
"Clear for action, clear for action! All hands to quarters! I repeat, clear for action!"  
Jane looked up at Amelia and saw the set of her face harden. "What does that mean?"  
"I think," said Amelia, "that it means we found our missing merchantman...but that somebody else has found her too..."


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia sprang up the companionway onto deck, buckling her sword belt around her waist as she ran for the bridge.  
"Reporting, sir!"  
Forsythe acknowledged her salute with a businesslike nod and directed her attention ahead of the ship. Some distance off the _Resolute_'s starboard bow, the distinctive black and white merchantman was visible, hanging motionless in space with all her sails furled. A few patches of fog were still hanging in space and Amelia took up a telescope to focus on the distant ship. There was another vessel alongside her, with a dark hull and spiked railings clad in iron that was pitted and streaked with rust like patches of old blood. She was a big, predatory-looking beast longer and more slender than the hapless _Preston Castle_ but tall and solidly-built. Amelia guessed her to be at least of similar tonnage to the _Resolute_ herself.  
"Pirates!"  
"Well spotted, Ms Amelia," Forsythe nodded. "Mr Chad! Report!"  
"Studding sails deploying, captain!" Chad pointed skywards to where the spacers working aloft were running booms out beyond the ends of the yards and unfurling new sails around them. "Power translation is steady."  
"Give me combat speed, then," said Forsythe. "Ahead full. Helm, bring us to heading zero-nine-seven and hold steady. We'll engage with the starboard batteries."  
"Zero-nine-seven, all ahead full, aye, sir!" The spacer at the helm obeyed swiftly.  
"Load the bowchasers," Forsythe turned to Midshipman Buckley. "Maximum range. Mr Harburn? Ready the starboard guns with high impact shells. Full charge."  
"Aye, sir!"  
Amelia scanned the two ships again. "They don't seem to be fighting, sir," she remarked. "It looks like the _Preston Castle_ has already hauled down her colours..."  
"Against a raider like that, I don't blame her," said Chad.  
Arrow arrived on the bridge and touched his hat. "Marines standing ready, captain."  
"Get them into position, Mr Arrow," Forsythe said. "I don't think this'll come to a boarding action, but if it does I want your troops ready."  
"Aye, sir. We will be." Arrow saluted again and moved off, bellowing orders. Down on the deck, Sergeant Ko began leading the red-coated soldiers forward to their assigned positions. The _Resolute_ was close enough now for Amelia to read the names off the sterns of the two ships – one was indeed the missing merchant vessel. The other bore the name _Malevolence_, picked out in steel letters against a black backboard. Aside from a simple plain black banner with a ragged red cross in the centre, she flew no flags at all, not even the defiant colours of the pirate confederacy that the war had been launched to crush. Amelia could pick out small figures moving from one ship to the other, clearly unloading the _Preston Castle_'s cargo.  
"Steady on course zero-nine-seven, sir," reported the helmsman.  
"Very good," Forsythe looked up at the new sails and nodded. "Very good. Time to range?"  
"Estimate effective bowchaser range in ten minutes, sir," said Chad.  
Forsythe shook his head. "Too long, Mr Chad, too long. Let's let them know we're coming for them. Tell Mr Buckley to open fire, one salvo."  
Chad touched his hat. "Aye, sir. Bowchasers! Salvo fire!"  
The two guns boomed out. They were designed for range rather than hitting power, but even so the glowing shells arced and fell well short of the target. Amelia, watching through her telescope, saw the activity on the deck of the captured merchant ship increase.  
"I think they saw us, sir," she grinned.  
"Excellent." Forsythe smiled grimly. "Negative two degrees on the bow, helmsman. Hold this heading. We'll cut across her T and rake her from the bows."  
"Yes, sir!"  
"Ms Amelia? I want you to ready a party of spacers to board _Preston Castle_ and render whatever assistance is necessary. Take a squad of marines with you." Forsythe nodded. "Prepare a longboat in case you need it."  
"Aye, captain!" Amelia moved off, calling out her orders. The bowchasers fired again, still short of the target. As her spacers began readying the launch cranes for the boat, Amelia raised her telescope and looked at the enemy again.  
"At your command, ma'am," said Arrow, beside her. Amelia looked up at him in surprise.  
"Mr Arrow! I wasn't expecting the honour of your company."  
Arrow waved at the dozen marines waiting behind him to join the boarding party. "I have persuaded my sergeant that it would be best to leave any strenuous action to me for the time being."  
"I'm sure that was no easy matter," Amelia grinned, imagining what Ko's reaction to that order would have been.  
Arrow shrugged. "I assume that the enemy have spotted us by now?"  
"They certainly have." Amelia put her eye to the lens again. "In fact, it looks like they're casting off..."  
The _Malevolence_ was separating from the _Preston Castle_ now, her own engines flaring. She had been cautious enough to leave her sails open and she was swiftly on the move.  
"She's quick on the helm," observed Arrow.  
"We've still got more canvas aloft then they do," said Amelia. "Though not for long", she added, seeing new solar sails opening in the pirate's topworks. The big raider accelerated away from the stationary merchantman for a distance before abruptly reversing course, turning to starboard and taking up a course almost parallel to the _Resolute_'s own, with _Preston Castle_ in between them. Her bow was a wedge-shaped spike of metal, brutal and menacing. Amelia watched as two rows of gunports opened along the rust-streaked iron flank of the raider, and she counted the guns quickly.  
"Well, she's no scow," she said eventually. "That thing's a damned battlecruiser. It's got about as many guns as we do..."  
Arrow nodded. "I think we can expect a hard fight, ma'am. They know they can't outrun us even with those extra sails. We'd catch them before they made the fog."  
Suddenly, the _Malevolence_ opened fire, a full broadside. Amelia raised her eyebrow, knowing that they couldn't possibly be in range, and none of her guns were bearing on them but then she realised who the pirates had been aiming for. The _Preston Castle_'s crew had been frantically opening their sails to get out of the line of fire between the two heavyweight giants, but they had barely succeeded before the salvo caught them. Still at close range, the shells had a devastating impact. Timbers shattered and explosions blossomed all along the helpless vessel. Her engines flared once and then went out as they were torn apart. There were murmurs of shock on the deck of the _Resolute_ at the sight of the unprovoked savagery.  
"Bastards!" exclaimed Jackson. "Did you see that, ma'am! Sheer bloody bastards!"  
"I saw, Mr Jackson," Amelia nodded, trying to contain her own surprise in front of the ratings. The _Preston Castle_ was already drifting out of control, flames billowing into space from her ruptured engines. Forsythe was giving new orders to bring the _Resolute_ into range faster, turning towards the enemy more directly, but the _Malevolence_ had veered off and was accelerating away from the scene of her crimes, heading for one of the few remaining patches of nebula mist. The starboard batteries opened fire on her, shaking the deck beneath Amelia's feet, but the range was still too great and the pattern of shells dispersed before it could hit the enemy.  
"Do we pursue, sir?" Chad was anxious for an order. Forsythe, his hands folded behind his back, turned his glare from the escaping pirate to the stricken merchantman and back again. Amelia held her breath, waiting for his answer. Eventually the old man shook his head.  
"No. No, Commander. Haul in the studding sails. Reduce speed. Bring us port side on to the _Preston Castle_ and prepare to render assistance."  
Amelia breathed out again. There would be no battle today. The spacers and marines around her visibly relaxed, but she and Arrow traded glances and she saw no easing of his tension. The cold-blooded assault on the surrendered and helpless cargo ship had sent a shiver down her spine. As the _Resolute_ came alongside the crippled vessel, the havoc it had wreaked was all too clear. The _Malevolence_ had gutted her, caving in almost one whole side of her hull from the keel to the midline and shattering her engines. The mizzenmast was down and the fire from the smashed engine had burned up into the fallen sails, starting a new blaze on the quarterdeck.  
"Fire pumps on deck!" Chad was shouting. "Put those flames out!"  
Wheeled fire pumps, each a waist-high pile of brass and copper tubes and cylinders, were brought up to the _Resolute_'s port railing and connected to the brass pipe fixtures there. Amelia began directing the crews as they aimed their hoses while Arrow sent his marines to operate the long handles that were fitted into place on the pumps. Until the fire on the _Preston Castle_ was out, the _Resolute_ couldn't approach too close for fear of the blaze spreading to her own timbers. Amelia felt the deck tilt under her feet as the _Resolute_ rose and inclined her deck to allow the fire crews to pour their water down onto the other ship's burning deck and she called an order for caution.  
"Steady, there! Watch your footings!"  
There was a commotion behind her and she turned to see Dr Gray leading a small team of the ship's medical staff up from the sickbay. Jane was following them, a surgical apron tied around her and a bulging satchel at her side. Gray spotted Amelia and waved her notebook to get her attention.  
WE NEED TO GET OVER THERE.  
Amelia read the mute doctor's words and shook her head.  
"I can't, ma'am, not till the fire's out."  
YOUR BOAT IS READY TO LAUNCH, Gray pointed out.  
"Get your people into it," Amelia said. "I'll have it launched as soon as it's safe."  
Gray looked like arguing for a moment but then nodded and waved her medics aboard the longboat in the crane's cradle. Jane joined Amelia for a moment and looked down on the fire below.  
"We got called out," she said. "What happened? Was there a battle?"  
"The word is 'execution'," said Amelia darkly. "The pirates set her on fire and escaped. We're going to try to save her."  
The _Preston Castle_'s crew was evidently still dazed from the surprise onslaught and were milling around their deck even as it burned. Amelia called across to them.  
"Ahoy, _Preston Castle_! Bring your fire pumps on deck and get them onto that blaze! At the double!"  
Jane shook her head, seeing that some of the figures on the merchantman didn't move despite the commotion around them. "I fear we're already too late for some of them, Amelia..."  
"We can still help the rest," said Amelia. "Get to the boat, Jane. We'll be launching soon."  
After a few minutes of concerted effort, the pump crews had suppressed the fire on the upper deck, allowing the longboat to take off. Amelia looked up to the bridge for a nod of permission from Forsythe before she raised her arm to the crane crew and let it fall. The longboat soared aloft and turned for the merchantman, touching down easily on the deck. Gray was the first off, jumping over the gunwales before it had even landed. Jane was close behind her and Amelia watched her as she moved quickly across the deck to begin her task. It was hard to withhold her admiration for the young civilian, who was working as confidently as any military medic she had ever seen.  
"Main deck fire's under control, captain!" Amelia called.  
"Very good!" Forsythe nodded to Chad. "Bring us alongside, commander, stern to midships."  
The _Resolute_ descended to match the _Preston Castle_ and drifted forward until her stern galleries were roughly midway along the merchantman's side in order to keep clear of any new eruptions of fire from the smashed engines. The crew on the pumps began spraying the side of their own ship to protect it against any stray flames.  
"Summon an engineering party," said Forsythe. "Ms Amelia! Board her and report status! Mr Buckley, Mr Bryce, you as well!"  
Amelia touched her hat. "Aye, sir!"  
She stood up on the rail, which was wet with water spray from the pumps, and judged the gap carefully, making a short leap across to the _Preston Castle_ when it came closer enough. Bryce and Buckley followed close behind her. The remaining civilian crew were staring at her as if she had just dropped out of thin air. Amelia surveyed the blasted deck critically and raised her voice, deciding that decisiveness was the best way to snap them out of their shock.  
"Who's in command here?"  
A crewman with one large eye and a lugubrious face under a battered brown leather bicorn hat knuckled his forehead. "I 'spose I am, now. Name's Kerr, ship's quartermaster."  
"Where's your captain?"  
"Dead, ma'am," said Kerr, waving to one of the bodies on deck. "Pirates came aboard, put him up against the wall and shot him afore they even spoke to anyone."  
Amelia shook her head. She'd heard of ruthless pirates before, but this raider seemed to exceed every measure. "And your other officers?"  
Kerr waved at the fire. Amelia understood.  
"Very well, Mr Kerr. You're in charge."  
Kerr nodded, his face too drained to show any imagination. The party of engineers from the _Resolute_ arrived and Amelia sent them below to assess the damage, knowing that their report wouldn't contain much good news. She sent Buckley to assess the ship's control systems, ordered Bryce to get the fallen mast heaved overboard and turned back to the weary quartermaster.  
"What precisely happened here?" she asked.  
Kerr shrugged. "Captain took us out of the convoy just after midnight, by my reckoning. Told 'im 'e shouldn't, but 'e did. Said there were a bonus in it and wouldn't cause no harm."  
"That were a bloody joke and all," said one of the other crewmen.  
Kerr nodded. "Anyways, about two hours ago we see that monster coming at us out of the fog. We try to run but it's no good. We couldn't 'ave outrun 'er with a week's head start. So we hauls in the colours and yields the ship. They comes alongside and boards us, do for the captain before he could even speak. Then they round up the rest of us and make us help empty the holds."  
"They took your cargo?"  
"Aye," said Kerr. "Most of it, leastways. All them guns, the food, almost the whole lot. Then you sail up and...well, you probably saw the rest."  
Amelia nodded. It sounded like a perfectly plausible tale of an over-eager or nervous captain leaving the safety of a convoy to make a break for it themselves and falling into the very trap they wanted to escape. It was a tale all too familiar...but she wondered about it all the same. She walked across the deck to the body of the captain. He had been propped up against the mainmast, but had clearly been dislodged by the chaos and was now sprawled across the timbers. A charred hole bored its way through his head.  
"The scum ransacked his cabin, too," said Kerr, joining her. "Took everything out of it. Even the paperwork."  
It wasn't uncommon for merchant captains to keep particularly valuable pieces of cargo in their personal quarters as a safeguard against an untrustworthy crew, but the paperwork was an unusual addition. There was something about this attack that wasn't adding up right, quite apart from its brutality.  
"Perhaps he had something they wanted," said Jane, who joined them, wiping her hands on the apron.  
"Perhaps," Amelia nodded. "What's your report, Miss Porter?"  
Jane sighed. "Not good, I'm afraid. At least eleven dead and more than a dozen wounded. We'll need to get some of them back to the _Resolute_ for surgery."  
Amelia nodded and called across to the warship.  
"Ahoy, _Resolute_! Requesting permission to transfer casualties?"  
"Permission granted!" Forsythe shouted.  
Amelia touched her hat in thanks and turned around to see Jane kneeling by the dead captain, opening his jacket. Frowning, Amelia knelt next to her.  
"Jane?"  
"I'm just looking," Jane murmured. "Ah...what's this?"  
She produced a slender wallet of red leather from inside the man's coat pocket and passed it over. Amelia opened it and produced a piece of paper from inside it.  
"They're navigational directions," she said, after a few moments. "A new course. It took them off the convoy route and led them through...well, here, I believe..."  
"Well, it's definitely not an accident that they were here, then," said Jane.  
Amelia shook her head. "No...the captain must have been planning it all along."  
"He can't have been planning all of this, though," Jane looked around the crippled ship again and sighed sadly. "What awful bad luck."  
Amelia nodded sadly. "The romper's lot in wartime, I'm afraid. Not that anyone deserves this. Very well, Miss Porter. Get your patients ready for transfer."  
Jane nodded and stood to leave. Dr Gray was already directing the first stretcher bearers across a narrow plank bridge that had been laid down between the two ships. Amelia put the paper back into the wallet, which she rolled up and stowed in her own pocket as she looked down again at the body of the captain.  
"The Crimson Corsair," said Kerr, behind her.  
Amelia raised an eyebrow as she turned to him. "Mr Kerr?"  
"The Crimson Corsair," Kerr repeated. "That's who it was. I saw 'im with my own eye, large as life."  
Amelia nodded. "I'll thank you to keep talk like that to yourself, Mr Kerr. Right now the priority is this ship. Your ship. Do you understand me?"  
Kerr nodded slowly and turned away without a word.  
"Aye, miss...but the Corsair's out there now...whether I say it or not..."

* * *

Even with the fire extinguished, the best of efforts proved unable to coax any life out of the engines or restore even a vestige of helm control. The _Resolute_ stood guard over the crippled ship until the convoy arrived. Callario was summoned for a conference with Captain Forsythe and decided, after what seemed to Amelia to be an indecently short period of time, to scuttle her. The remnants of the _Preston Castle_'s cargo was transferred to the other merchant ships and her surviving crew taken off before the hulk was abandoned. In a final irony, the wreck was set ablaze once more to consume her entirely and leave nothing should the raiders return to the scene to loot her. The cloud of smoke vanished into the distance behind the convoy as it reformed with the Imperial battleship once more at its head. The mood was dark. The loss of the ship was only part of the explanation. Her remaining crew would already be talking to their new shipmates about their harrowing experience, and rumour travelled quickly. It was a subdued affair at dinner that evening, the ship's officers all feeling let down at the anticlimactic confrontation with the pirate battlecruiser, and drinking the traditional Friday toast to "A willing foe and room to steer" just seemed to have underlined the disappointment.  
"It would have been nice to be able to put an end to them," said Midshipman Buckley wistfully, uncharacteristically only toying with his food. "We could have caught them."  
"Why didn't we go after them?" asked Jane. "It was the Captain who ordered us to stay, wasn't it?"  
"Admiralty Standing Order Number 74, regarding convoy escort," said Midshipman Dunn. "'Safe and timely arrival of the convoy shall be the first duty of the escort commander and nothing shall release them from this charge.'"  
"Very good, Ms Dunn!" said Chad. "You're absolutely right. Our first duty is to the convoy and its ships."  
"They drum it into you at the Academy," said Amelia. "Destroying the enemy is a bonus of convoy protection, not a necessity."  
"A lesson learned the hard way over many years," said Arrow. "We had no choice under the circumstances. And we saved many lives, even if we could not save the ship."  
Jane nodded. "I suppose that makes sense."  
"It would have been a hell of a battle if we'd met them," said Buckley. "Did you hear who they said it was? The Crimson Corsair himself! They should have blamed Nathaniel Flint; at least I'd have believed that!"  
There was some laughter around the table, but Jane frowned.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't quite follow you. Who is this Crimson Corsair?"  
"A myth," said Dunn. "Or so they say."  
"The most feared pirate of this half of the galaxy," said Arrow. "If the legend is to be believed, his real name is Inigo Skalton. Captain Inigo Scalten. A renegade. Once most of the most decorated captains of the Imperial fleet."  
"But he turned bad?" Jane looked up from her meal curiously.  
Arrow nodded. "Nobody knows why. But his ship disappeared on patrol one day. It was reported several times as having been seen committing attacks of...unusual ferocity upon civilians thereafter, and it was alleged that he was still in command. He terrorised a whole quadrant, even raiding across the frontier into Procyon space. As I recall, a taskforce was sent to hunt him down. The Procyons sent one as well. As I recall it, the attacks stopped soon after...our ships never caught up with Scalten but the Procyons claimed to have run him to ground."  
"That was years ago," said Chad. "I remember hearing about it when I was a junior officer. The Procs never provided definitive proof, though, so the stories continued."  
"And now he's back," grinned Buckley, in a sonorous, over-dramatic voice, waving his hands in the air like a sorcerer.  
"Not all the legends of the cosmos are wholly fictional, Mr Buckley," said Arrow sternly. "The attack we witnessed would be typical of the Crimson Corsair's reported exploits."  
"A pity we didn't catch up with him to find out the truth, then," said Buckley, finishing his drink.  
"No...not a pity...a plan..."  
Jane murmured the words so quietly that it took even Amelia a moment to comprehend them.  
"What do you mean, Miss Porter?" said Chad.  
"Well, it seems to me that the pirate knew the Navy's rules," Jane looked up. "That order that Ms Dunn mentioned, about having to protect the convoy and not go chasing off after the enemy. So maybe that's why he opened fire on that ship. He knew we'd have to go and help it instead of chasing him."  
"The Standing Orders aren't exactly top secret," said Chad. "Well...not all of them."  
"Even so," said Jane, "to understand it well enough to use it against you like that...the pirate must have known it well. As if they had been in the Navy once...like Mr Arrow said about the Corsair once being a captain."  
"That seems a reasonable deduction," said Arrow, nodding.  
"But a troubling one," said Chad.  
Amelia looked at Jane, genuinely impressed. Jane caught her eye and blushed. "Well, it's just a thought...I don't know if it's right..."  
"It bears thinking about," Chad said. "I'll take it to the captain tomorrow."  
"No wonder the Admiralty is jumpy about pirate attacks in this area if you're right," said Dunn. "I know the stories about the Crimson Corsair as well...the thought of that kind of terror being unleashed again is...not comforting."  
"Speaking of which, I must say I was surprised at Mr Callario's uncertainty about us going looking for the _Preston Castle_," said Jane. "What with a pirate being on the loose and all. It's...it was one of his ships, at least."  
"According to the convoy log, she was actually a freelancer on contract to the EITC," said Amelia. "It's not uncommon. The Company must have assembled a fleet as quickly as possible to move into the Nebula and even it doesn't have enough merchant ships all in one place. Find a vacant ship, give it a new paint job, run up a new flag, and what's the difference?"  
"Anything that operates on Company coin is Company property," said Lieutenant Harburn. "They're very insistent about that. And a convoy director is responsible for every ship they have."  
"He was probably just worried about there being pirates in the area," said Buckley. "Wanted to keep the strongest ship in the escort close to the convoy."  
"I just don't understand is why the _Preston Castle_ did it," said Jane. "It seems an awful risk to take."  
"Merchant skippers can get bonuses for early delivery," said Harburn. "It frees up the ship quicker to take another cargo."  
"The rest of the convoy isn't in any hurry," pointed out Chad. "And look at the manifest. The _Preston Castle_ had a mixed cargo. The Company must have hired her just to carry everything they couldn't fit into the other ships."  
"So the _Preston Castle_ wasn't carrying anything other ships weren't carrying as well, in larger quantity," said Jane, thoughtfully. Amelia looked at her curiously.  
"Something strikes you, Miss Porter?"  
Jane shrugged. "Well...I don't know. It's probably nothing. Would I be able to look at the list of what the convoy is carrying?"  
Amelia nodded. "Of course. I'll bring you a copy right after dinner."  
"I'd be much obliged," Jane smiled.  
"I didn't know your interests went that way, Miss Porter," said Chad.  
Jane smiled shyly. "Oh, well, you know...we've still got a little time before we reach Fort Loyalty, haven't we?"  
"A couple of days, yes," said Amelia. "We should have the Trident Archipelago in sight by tomorrow afternoon. After that, we just follow the line of islands all the way there."  
"Then it looks like I've got some bedtime reading," grinned Jane.  
"Unless you find something better to do then," Amelia tapped Jane's foot under the table, making the young lady blush and look down.  
"Well, I'm...always open to other invitations..."  
"I think the only other one you're likely to get it from your father," said Chad, who hadn't noticed. "He's very keen on that book he's writing."  
"I hear he has given up trying to interview the whole crew and has started giving out questionnaires," said Arrow.  
"I filled out mine," said Buckley.  
Jane laughed. "Well, thank you all for your cooperation. Once he gets an idea into his head, he's not easily dissuaded."  
Amelia smiled fondly. "I think I recognise the trait, yes."  
The ship's bell rang , the bright tones reaching through the deck to the wardroom. Midshipman Dunn and Lieutenant Harburn made their apologies and went to take up their watches. Amelia stood as well, picking up her hat.  
"And if you'll excuse me as well," she said, "I'll go and see to that copy of the convoy manifest. You'll be in the cabin later, I trust, Miss Porter?"  
Jane nodded. "You may count on that, Ms Amelia."  
"Oh, I most assuredly shall," Amelia grinned.

* * *

Amelia had expected Fort Loyalty to be a barren and utilitarian place, as frontier naval bases hastily established in warzones tended to be, but to her surprise it turned out that an enterprising deep space fishing community had been established before the war on the largest of the asteroids in the archipelago and the Navy had arrived there to find a ready-built port and docking facilities, and had appropriated the name of the town for their base. A stone stockade had been set up and a cluster of grey prefabricated buildings clearly stood out against the homelier timber-framed houses of Loyalty township. The port was sheltered in a bay beneath tall, green, rounded hills. As the _Resolute_ led the convoy in, acknowledging the salute of the guardship, Amelia picked out the gun emplacements on the headlands and nodded with satisfaction. There were already half a dozen ships in port, one of them a fleet tender and the others small port vessels. The town's fishing fleet had largely been drawn up onto land or moored around the edge of the island at makeshift jetties beyond the harbour, though there were few boats and Amelia wondered how many had been lost to the pirates before the Navy had arrived. A new signal flashed across from the guardship's lantern and Amelia turned her attention back to it.  
"We're being directed into the main berth, sir," she said. "Alongside the etherfront. Convoy ships with cargo to offload are to occupy the fishing harbour and the western piers. The rest are to set anchor inside the harbour."  
"It'll be crowded in here with all those merchantmen, sir," said Chad.  
"Indeed it will, commander," Forsythe nodded. "Nevertheless, the orders are clear. Do we have a sighting on our berth, Mr Whiting?"  
The canid nodded. "Aye, sir. The way is clear."  
"Then reef topsails and take us in," said Forsythe. "Mr Costell?"  
"Aye, sir." The navigator stepped forward. "Hands aloft to reef the mainsails and skyscrapers! Capstan crew, prepare to deploy drogue! Power to the reverse and lateral thrusters!"  
Once the big ship had drifted safely into port and the dock workers had thrown the mooring lines across, a gangplank was set up against the side and a naval officer made their way up to the railing. She looked up to the bridge and doffed her hat.  
"Permission to come aboard, sir!"  
"Permission granted!" Forsythe replied.  
The officer saluted again and dropped onto the ship. Forsythe nodded to Chad, who gave orders for the crew to begin securing the deck. The officer made her way up to the bridge and touched her hat. She was a small woman with her white hair tied back in a soldier's queue and a brisk, businesslike manner.  
"Lieutenant-Commander Canningbell, base senior officer at your service," she said. "And you are most welcome."  
"Captain Sir Edmund Forsythe, RLS _Resolute_," Forsythe returned the salute. "I'm sure the convoy director will make himself known to you shortly."  
"Speaking of which, sir," said Canningbell, looking back over the _Resolute_'s stern to where the convoy ships were making their way into the harbour, "How was the passage? This convoy's supplies are much in demand."  
"I regret to report," said Forsythe heavily, "the loss of one ship. The _Preston Castle_ left the convoy and fell victim to a raider."  
"Ah. Well, a good thing you were diverted to escort them, captain," said Canningbell. "Or else the raider could well have claimed even more. We've received over a dozen reports of convoy attacks in the past three weeks alone even though yours would be the first to happen near Loyalty. But what about your own ship, sir? With the convoy arrived, my warehouses should be well-stocked if you need anything."  
"We are just recently departed from New Genswick, so we lack nothing at present," said Forsythe. "We will take on fresh supplies when we depart to take the convoy to its next port, of course. But for now, have you been informed about our berthing requirements ashore?"  
"Naturally, captain," Canningbell nodded. "My staff are preparing leave passes for your crew even as we speak. Once they are ready, you'll be able to disembark. I must require that your spacers take up places in the barracks inside the fort and a curfew does apply at nightfall, though they'll be free to wander during the day. Your officers will be able to find their own accommodation ashore. Or, of course, anyone is welcome to remain on board."  
Forsythe nodded. "Understood, commander. Although I daresay that every member of my crew will want to get off this ship as soon as possible. It has been a long time since we've had an opportunity for liberty."  
Canningbell chuckled. "Of course, sir. I quite understand. The passes will arrive shortly."  
"Thank you, commander." Forsythe touched his hat. "In that case, if you don't mind, we had better prepare the ship for disembarkation."  
"As you wish, captain." Canningbell touched her hat in return. "I can see myself off. Welcome to Fort Loyalty."  
Forsythe nodded and turned to Chad. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, we're not on liberty yet! Prepare the ship for disembarkation! Secure all stations!"  
The officers dispersed to begin the long and complex list of tasks that had to be completed before anyone could leave the ship and go ashore, but they were smiling as they did so. Amelia took one more look back at the small town and the green hills that rose above it and felt her spirits lift as she left the bridge. Jane and her father had emerged from their cabins and were standing at the rail by the stern port carronade, enjoying the view.  
"Looks good, eh, Janey!" Archimedes was bubbling with excitement. "Quite a nice bit of rock, really!"  
"It certainly is, daddy," Jane smiled over the top of his head at Amelia, who smiled back.  
"Hopefully a lot of your shipmates will be able to complete those questionnaires I gave out for my book," Archimedes looked up at Amelia hopefully. "And perhaps I could even distribute a few to the Company ships? Get their perspective as well, eh?"  
"Good idea, sir. But now I'd suggest starting to pack your bags," Amelia said. "It'll be a while before we're ready to disembark, so you have time."  
"Oh, yes, of course!" Archimedes nodded. "I'll go and see to it at once. Are you going to be all right, Janey? You won't need any help getting off the ship?"  
"I'm sure Amelia will help me to get off later," said Jane politely, before realising what she had said. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks went red, but the remark had completely gone over the little old man's head and he had already danced off to start packing. Jane swallowed nervously and looked up at Amelia, who was grinning broadly.  
"Er...to get off the ship and onto the dock, is what I meant, of course..." she mumbled.  
"Of course." Amelia's grin only widened as she touched her hat and left the flustered young woman by the railing as she descended onto the upper gun deck, which was crowded with spacers preparing to depart the ship, stowing personal belongings into trunks, lashing hammocks to the ceiling and clearing the floor.  
"Gun crews, secure your stations!" she shouted. "Gun captains, check and seal the ready-use lockers and open the circuit-breakers! Secure all mountings and latch the gunports! Come on, spacers, the sooner this is done the sooner you can get off this boat!"  
There was a cheer as the crew threw themselves into their work. Amelia made her way down the deck's central catwalk, eyes still alert to every detail, encouraging the work as she went, but part of her mind still straying as it considered the possibilities that lay in wait for them ashore.


	4. Chapter 4

The days that followed were among the happiest either Amelia or Jane could remember of their time together. Finding accommodation in the town proved easy as the crews of the Company ships were allowed ashore only to offload cargo or on short-leave tickets. She and Jane had disembarked and made a point of heading in the opposite direction to the others. After spending so long confined aboard a warship, the chance for some time alone was too good to pass up. They found a couple of small rooms in the attic of a sailmaker's workshop near the docks and paid in advance, taking out both rooms for the sake of caution. They were small and with unfashionable striped wallpaper, linked by a narrow corridor with a creaky bare wooden floor off which lay a bathroom, but to Amelia and Jane they promised a paradise. The sailmaker and his small staff worked below during the day but went back to their homes in the evening, giving them a privacy they had never known, and Amelia's light duties while the ship was in port gave them ample time to savour it.

* * *

On the morning of their second day ashore, Amelia reported to a small tailor's shop near the naval base. Stepping inside to find themselves the only customers, Amelia coughed to attract the attention of the tailor, who looked up from his desk over his half-moon glasses and raised an eyebrow. Jane hesitated, but Amelia handed him a piece of paper that Jane recognised as the order that had confirmed her promotion to Lieutenant. The tailor smiled and led them to a tiny fitting room at the back. Jane pulled up a stool and watched proudly as Amelia took possession of her new uniform. Amelia bought it and a spare, along with a dress uniform that featured gold trim and was of a richer blue. The tailor packed it all into a cardboard box which they took turns in carrying back through the streets to their lodging. Once there, Amelia took it and disappeared into one of the rooms they had rented. Jane waited patiently, sifting through the pile of papers she had brought to the other room – notes from her father's book, the convoy manifest from Amelia, and the piece of paper she had found in the red wallet they had taken from the dead captain of the _Preston Castle_ which contained those mysterious navigational instructions. She took out her own notebook and set everything out on the bed. Once it was all categorised to her satisfaction, she stood back and sighed. The top of the bed was completely covered in paper and she wondered where to even start. Sighing again, she turned and walked down the short corridor to knock on the door of Amelia's room, causing a flake of paint to fall to the floor.  
"Come in!" Amelia's voice came clearly through the thin wood.  
Jane turned the handle and stepped through. "I was wondering whether you'd like a cup of tea? I could go down and borrow the kettle from the workshop...oh, Amelia..."  
The box was open on the bed and Amelia was straightening the collar of her new uniform coat in the mirror. While the felinid never looked shabby, the effect of the fresh new uniform was striking and seemed to make her stand even taller than usual. She looked up at Jane and smiled a welcome.  
"What do you think, Jane? Worth every crown?"  
A Lieutenant's uniform coat was cut of the same dark blue wool as a Midshipman's, but was double-breasted and trimmed and edged in white with knee-length tails at the back. Thanks to the double row of brass buttons, it was also, as Jane had noted to her secret delight, rather more form-fitting than the plainer uniform Amelia had worn previously. She hadn't had the opportunity to admire it as closely as she'd have liked in the tailor's shop but now, in the privacy of their rooms, she had all the time she needed and her eyes ran up and down Amelia's slender form, taking it all in. Jane blushed and smiled back.  
"Just wonderful, Amelia," she said. "You look just...so dashing in those new clothes."  
Amelia felt her own cheeks redden at the heartfelt compliment. "I'm glad you think so."  
"Oh, I do," said Jane. "It was well worth the money. Though I still think it's unfair that they make you pay for your own uniform."'  
Amelia shrugged. "It could be worse. I could be a Captain and have to pay for all that gold trimming on everything."  
"I'm sure you'll have to one day," Jane said fondly.  
Amelia chuckled. "Ah, Jane, that's very kind of you to say."  
"'Captain Amelia'," said Jane, and grinned. "I think the title suits you."  
"Flattery won't get you anywhere, my dear," Amelia laughed.  
"Oh, it won't?" Jane smiled coyly. "So what will?"  
Amelia laughed again and picked up her hat. She turned to the mirror to put it on, affording Jane an excellent rear view. Jane stood up and slipped her arms around Amelia from behind, resting her head on her shoulder and gazing adoringly at her. Amelia smiled and put the hat aside to nuzzle her.  
"I suppose something like that might..."  
"Something like what?" Jane smiled innocently. She tightened her hug and sighed happily. "Oh, Amelia...you really are quite stunning."  
Amelia rested her hands on top of Jane's. "So you say...but I know which of us I'd rather be looking at."  
Jane intertwined her fingers with the felinid's. "Then I'm afraid I must fault your taste, Lieutenant Amelia."  
"Insubordination," Amelia grinned. "What shall we do with you, spacer?"  
"Hmm." Jane nuzzled her and raised her lips level with Amelia's ear to whisper, "I wonder..."  
"But far more concerning," Amelia turned in Jane's embrace and put her own arms around her, "is your own judgement regarding this..."  
Jane cried in delight as Amelia span her deftly around so that she was now in front of the mirror with Amelia behind her. Amelia stroked her dark hair back and smiled, showing her teeth, as her hands slid down Jane's sides, following her curves. Jane closed her eyes and luxuriated in the touch.  
"Oh, Amelia..."  
"I state only the truth, my dear," Amelia murmured. "You are quite beautiful..."  
Jane leaned into her. "I'm just very fortunate to have someone who thinks so."  
"I know so," Amelia kissed her cheek. They stood for a moment enjoying their proximity and simple presence, but the sounds of the workshop below coming up through the floor were a reminder that they did not yet have the privacy they sought. Breaking apart, they smiled at each other.  
"Would you care to take a walk with me, Jane?" Amelia picked up her hat again. "We could head out of the town and up into the hills."  
"We could take some lunch with us," Jane smiled, liking the idea. "Have a proper little picnic."  
"A splendid idea," Amelia grinned. "Well...are you ready?"  
Jane thought of the papers in the other room, all spread out on the bed. For a moment she considered politely refusing and staying behind to address the persistent yet ill-defined thoughts that still hung around at the back of her mind but then she looked up into Amelia's eyes, saw her smile, and wondered why she had ever doubted what to do.  
"Absolutely, Amelia," she said. "Absolutely."

* * *

The hills around Loyalty were smooth-sided but steep, and only by following a path that the townspeople had cut into the light grey stone were Amelia and Jane able to reach even the first of the peaks that rose above the harbour. The hills were green and from a distance Jane had thought it to be grass, but up close she could see that it was some kind of soft moss growing well over an inch thick in places. It was soft and springy underfoot and made for an excellent cushion when they finally stopped for lunch. The view back over the town was dramatic and striking, with the harbour lined with ships. They were close enough to see tiny figures moving in the streets and docks, but some trick of the wind meant that the sounds were not reaching them, making it like a silent theatre act being played out below them with a backdrop of nebula haze and the drifting asteroids of the archipelago.  
"Everything looks so small down there," said Jane, "Even the _Resolute_."  
Amelia nodded. Only by comparing the distant warship to the buildings of the town was she able to remind herself of the ship's size. "It's quite a view."  
Jane shifted closer to her, part of her wishing that she could get closer still but then she reminded herself that they could still be found at any time by a wandering civilian or even another of the _Resolute_'s officers. She sighed at the thought and looked away. Amelia saw the expression on her face and rested a hand on hers.  
"My Jane? What's wrong?"  
"I was just thinking..." Jane smiled sadly. "Just thoughts, really..."  
"What about?"  
"Us." Jane looked out into space. "I know that sometimes what we have seems like a dream...that it'll be gone by morning. And then I wake and know you're still there and at those times I wonder...can there ever be a life for us, Amelia?"  
"Oh, Jane, I..." Amelia voice trailed off as she squeezed her hand, wanting to comfort her but unwilling to lie.  
"Those thoughts I once mentioned," Jane went on. "About us...on a planet somewhere. I know this isn't really a planet, but still, it's solid ground rather than timbers...it's so easy to imagine how it could be for us if the circumstances were different. If we could somehow stay here forever.."  
"It really is." Amelia smiled reassuringly. "And we have it now. It may not last, but we have it. Let's not allow our doubts to cloud the moment."  
Jane looked up at her and smiled back. "Yes...you're right, of course. Goodness knows when we'll have an opportunity like this again."  
"Or so much time to enjoy it together," Amelia said. "Though I saw you bringing all those papers from the ship. Can I ask what you have in mind?"  
"Oh, daddy just needs some help collating his notes for his book," said Jane. "He's very good at writing things down...he's just not very good at remembering where he wrote them down."  
Amelia laughed. "I'm not totally surprised."  
Jane smiled. "His study at home was always a mess. He used to joke that he was born to be a geologist, because he filed things by strata."  
Amelia laughed again. "I'm sure he's glad to have you around to put things in order."  
"I must have inherited the trait from my mother," Jane unwrapped their lunch. "She was always very tidy."  
"It was yet another thing they drilled into us at the Academy," said Amelia. "I remember one instructor who used to tell you off if you didn't have your pens lined up at ninety degrees to the edge of your desk at the start of a lecture."  
"That sounds like one of my teachers as well," Jane laughed. "Perhaps it's something they learn? Or maybe they were related."  
"You never know." Amelia shook her head, grinning. "But if you don't mind me asking, Jane, you mentioned your mother..."  
"Yes. I didn't really know her very well." Jane's voice softened and she looked down. "She...died of fever when I was still quite young. Poor daddy...I don't think he's ever really got over it, you know. He never remarried and I know he still keeps her picture by his bed."  
"It must be hard losing someone so close to you." Amelia took Jane's hand quietly. "I'm sorry."  
"Daddy says I take after her in a lot of ways," Jane said. "She loved animals, too. Loved the farm, loved to read...the house was full of her books. We never packed them away even though she was gone."  
"She does sound a lot like you," Amelia said softly. "It must have been very hard on all of you."  
"There were plenty of people worse off than us, as daddy always said," Jane gave Amelia a small, brave smile, as if to dismiss the matter back to the past. Amelia smiled back, cherishing her lover's strength of character. For all Jane's appearance of innocence, it was well to remember that she had lived a life as full of experience as anyone's in the galaxy.  
"And I'm sure a spacefaring family like yours would know all about that sort of thing, anyway," Jane went on, though with a little caution. "Leading lives as dangerous as you do. I...I can't imagine that it hasn't come at a cost to some of you."  
Amelia nodded. "We look out for each other. I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I was raised with a younger distant cousin of mine. Her name is Mayflower, Aurora Mayflower. Her parents were both in the Service and...well, we had to take Aurora in."  
"She's a very lucky person to have had you, then," said Jane.  
Amelia shrugged. "Oh, it's always been our way. Family loyalty and so on."  
"And is she following in your footsteps? Your cousin, I mean. Will she join the Navy as well?"  
"One day, perhaps," Amelia smiled. "She's still too young to enlist, but in time I think she'll make a fine spacer if she chooses to be."  
"Well, she certainly has a good example to follow, Lieutenant," Jane smiled.  
Amelia chuckled. "You're far too kind, Jane."  
"I never could be for you," Jane whispered, blushing shyly.  
Amelia leaned over and kissed her lightly. Jane looked up at the bold gesture of affection and smiled.  
"I'm glad we got this chance, at least," she said quietly. "However long it lasts for."

* * *

The sky was darkening by the time they returned to the town. Lamps were being lit around the harbour or were glowing in front windows. As they turned onto the main street that led back to the fort, Jane looked around as her ears heard the martial sound of drums. A platoon of marines were marching up the middle of the street, two drummers leading the way and beating out a loud tattoo on their instruments while a flagbearer carried an Imperial standard behind them.  
"A parade?" Jane asked, curiously.  
Amelia shook her head. "The last call for any of the fort's personnel who are in the town. Which, right now, includes our crew. They're all meant to be inside the fort after nightfall."  
"But why? We're not."  
Amelia smiled ruefully. "Communities that host an Imperial base tend to insist on it. Unfortunately a crowd of spacers on shore leave can be rather...rowdy."  
As if to prove the point, the door of a tavern burst open as the marines passed it and a group of spacers emerged onto the street. One of them was being carried bodily between two of his comrades. Jane saw the uniforms and recognised them as naval crew. Amelia sighed and shook her head.  
"As Exhibit A there amply demonstrates," she muttered.  
The spacers gathered themselves and began following the marines, but blundered into a group of Company spacers who had come out of a tavern on the other side of the street. Two men were knocked sprawling.  
"Hey! Watch where you're damn going!"  
"Watch it yourself, civilian!"  
"Oh, dear," Jane heard Amelia whispering under her breath. "This could be unpleasant."  
The biggest of the Company spacers squared up to the smallest of the Navy men. Jane recognised him as Jackson, one of the crew under Amelia's command.  
"You in such a hurry to run back to your cribs, jacktars?"  
"You not hear the drums or something, man?" Jackson retorted.  
"Oh, right, of course." The Company spacer pulled a face and spat on the cobblestones between the Imperial man's boots. "While my lads have been hauling cargo around all day, you bloody Navy types need someone to come and call you to be tucked into bed at night time. Is there a real male among you?"  
"Jane," Amelia murmured, straightening her hat and stepping forward. "Run up the street and get those marines back here right now."  
"What? And leave you here alone? There must be a dozen of them! On each side!"  
"I'll be fine." Amelia narrowed her eyes. "Now go. Quickly."  
Jane hesitated for a moment before she gathered up her dress and began running, following the sound of drums. Nobody in the two groups of spacers noticed her as she hurried past. They were closing ranks and moving towards each other menacingly.  
"This bloody Navy's been out here protecting your mercenary backsides, Company boy!" shouted one of the _Resolute_ crewmen.  
The big Company man snorted. "What, like you did with the _Preston Castle_? And you know who did for her, right? Crimson Corsair is who!"  
Amelia, walking towards the group, cursed under her breath at the name. Rumour travelled fast.  
"You what?" Jackson laughed.  
"You heard me! The Crimson Corsair! One of you lot what went bad! So that's the kind of good you do us!"  
Jackson stepped forward and shoved the other man back. "Ungrateful sods! What do you know about what we do?"  
There was an angry murmur from the other EITC crewmen and the man pushed back.  
"Don't need to know it! We see the results every time you fall asleep on the job! Might as well tell the bloody pirates where we are!"  
"Wouldn't matter if your lot didn't just strike your colours as soon as they come into view! Bloody cowards!"  
The Company spacer snarled a curse and threw a punch. The Navy man hit the ground hard. Angry shouts rose up and the other spacers began crowding in, fists raised. Amelia reached the belligerent groups and raised her voice.  
"What's going on here? What's the meaning of all this?"  
"I'll shut your damned mouth, Company scum!" Jackson, back on his feet, spat blood and moved in to attack as the EITC men hurled taunts. Amelia pushed her way into the middle of the mob and shouted again.  
"I said silence! All of you! Silence at once!"  
The angry spacers stepped back from her as if she was radiating some kind of force field. Jackson glared at his opponent. Amelia stood in front of him and stared him down.  
"Explain yourselves, spacers! Mr Jackson!"  
"Just working out a difference of opinion, ma'am!" Jackson spat again and belatedly remembered to salute.  
"A difference of character, more like!" shouted one of the EITC crew. The Imperial spacers moved in again, but Amelia barred their way.  
"Enough! There'll be none of this kind of trouble here! Not from us! You know the standing orders on conduct! Now you all heard the drums, so get back to the fort!" She turned on the Company men. "And you men should be back on your ships, now!"  
"Make us, little miss!" The big spacer advanced on her.  
"You call her 'Lieutenant', you swine!" yelled Jackson, starting forwards again.  
The man brought back a huge, calloused fist. Amelia didn't flinch. She merely fixed her eyes on his and intensified her glare, standing her ground firmly.  
"Throw that punch, spacer, and I promise that you'll live just long enough to regret it..."  
"Amelia!" Jane arrived, the marines in tow. The red-coated soldiers had their laslock rifles in hand and they smartly formed a line at the shouted command of their sergeant-major.  
"That's your cue to step back, spacer," Amelia glared up at the large man contemptuously. "Right now. Marines! Fix bayonets and present!"  
There was a series of metallic clicks as the marines triggered the spring loading mechanisms of their bayonets. Each rifle suddenly sprouted twelve straight inches of razor-edged steel and the marines took up firing stances, laslocks levelled. Jane stared at the scene, clasping her hands under her chin. Despite her fear, part of her wanted to stand alongside Amelia but she also knew that she wasn't welcome in this part of the felinid's job. It was clear that Amelia had been holding the warring spacers apart by sheer force of authority alone and Jane could only diminish the effect. The EITC crewmen blinked and moved a few small paces backwards at the sight of the bayonets. Amelia raised her eyebrow at her would-be assailant.  
"Well, spacer? What'll it be?"  
More hurrying footsteps were heard and a second group of soldiers arrived from along the street. Amelia glanced at them and saw that they were in Company battledress, with short dark red jackets, white neckerchiefs and low round black hats with wide brims. Captain Bennings was leading them, his sidearm in hand.  
"Company spacers will stand down!" he shouted as his troops took up position. "Stand down and report back to your ships immediately!"  
"Thank you, captain," Amelia said. "They were just leaving. Weren't you, spacer?"  
The big man grumbled, his gaze flickering from Amelia to Bennings to the line of Royal Marines with their shining bayonets. Eventually he relented.  
"That we were...lieutenant."  
"Good." Amelia turned to survey the Navy spacers, who were wearing triumphant grins that she quickly wiped off their faces. "And you men! You will return to the barracks with these soldiers at once. Mr Jackson, Mr O'Connor, I expect you to ensure that there are no more disturbances along the way. And I don't want to hear of any more trouble involving any of you! I know who you are, gentlemen, and the Captain will hear of it if there is! Do I make myself clear?"  
There was a muted but obedient chorus.  
The spacers turned to go, but they still remembered to touch their foreheads in salute to Amelia as they went on their way. Amelia watched them go and then nodded to the marines, who had stood easy but kept their bayonets fixed.  
"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I commend you on your timing. Carry on, Sergeant-Major."  
"Our pleasure, ma'am." The sergeant-major leading the squad touched his hat. "We'll take 'em straight back to the fort."  
"See that you do." Amelia returned the salute.  
"Move out, marines!" The sergeant shouted. He nodded to Jane. "Oh, and thanks for the alert, miss."  
"It was nothing, really," Jane smiled.  
Amelia smiled at her and turned away. The Company troopers were leading their spacers off as well, herding them back towards the docks, but Bennings was still there, holstering his sidearm. Amelia saluted him.  
"Captain Bennings. Lieutenant Amelia, RLS _Resolute_. Thank you for your support."  
Bennings touched his hat in return. "I must apologise for the conduct of our men, lieutenant. I believe them to have been one of the cargo divisions from the EITC _Anthony Luckenback_. Rest assured that their officers will be informed."  
"As you deem necessary, sir," said Amelia. "And I must apologise for our spacers as well."  
"Not an incident that reflects well on either of our services," Bennings smiled ruefully. "But one that has been well resolved. Good evening to you, lieutenant."  
"And to you, sir." Amelia gave him a parting salute.  
Bennings touched his hat again and turned to follow his soldiers back down the street. Amelia turned back to Jane and smiled.  
"Well. That was quite something, wasn't it?"  
Jane sighed with relief. "Oh, Amelia! Are you quite all right?"  
Amelia laughed. "I'm perfectly fine, Jane, I promise you."  
Jane looked her over hurriedly. "Are you sure? They didn't touch you? I didn't see all of it because I was up the street..."  
"They never came close," Amelia assured her. "I was perfectly safe the whole time."  
"Safe? But there were so many of them! And they were drunk! How in space could you have been safe?"  
Amelia smiled and smoothed down the collar of her new uniform. "One of the privileges of rank, my dear," she said calmly. "The penalty for striking an officer is death, and there isn't a spacer alive, drunk or sober, who doesn't know it well."  
"Oh." Jane stopped. "Of course..."  
"It's all part of the job." Amelia smiled encouragingly. "Anyway...shall we find ourselves some dinner?"  
Jane smiled weakly, her heart still racing as she wished she had Amelia's poise and balance. "Yes...yes, that's a good idea. And...maybe a cup of tea as well?"  
Amelia laughed. "Perhaps that's not a bad idea, either."


	5. Chapter 5

Even though the _Resolute_ was deserted, guarded by day and night by Canningbell's marines, the ship's officers still took turns standing watches and Amelia had to play her part, though even this was no longer the burden that it was in space. Jane would accompany her and, with no other souls on board, they would stand together on the bridge or, when Amelia felt the need to check something in some other part of the ship, roam the empty passageways, talking in a way that was impossible under normal circumstances. It was strange to hear the _Resolute_ in silence, her engines silenced and with no pounding feet, straining ropes, creaking timbers, shouted orders or the other sounds that formed the background whenever she was in space. At first it was almost haunting, at its worst on the gun decks that Jane knew had surely been the scene of great violence during the battleship's long career, but Amelia's presence by her side comforted her and she soon grew accustomed to it.  
"You still haven't told me what you needed the convoy manifest for," said Amelia conversationally one day, as they moved along the catwalk in the centre of the upper gun deck.  
"Haven't I?" Jane blinked. "I'm sorry, I thought I had..."  
"I just assumed it was something for your father's book," Amelia stepped off the catwalk and went to check one of the ready-use lockers set into the floor beside one of the heavy guns. She unlocked it and ran a critical eye over the blue-tipped shell and the brass-bound charge inside.  
"Well...yes, I suppose it could be." Jane nodded. "But it was also because I was wondering about that ship we lost."  
"The _Preston Castle_? What about it?" Amelia closed the locker and looked up.  
"Just what it was doing there." Jane shrugged. "It just seems...strange. I mean...it left the convoy, which is strange enough. Then it ran into that pirate. And you remember the note we found on the captain's body with those navigational coordinates?"  
Amelia nodded. "Yes, the new course the ship took."  
"Well...it just seems strange to me, that's all." Jane looked down. "And I thought that maybe the convoy manifest would have some clues."  
"Is that so?" Amelia smiled wryly. "You're quite the detective, Jane. Every day, I find out something new about you."  
Jane blushed. "There's not much to find out..."  
"On the contrary, Jane," Amelia took her hand. "You never cease to amaze me. What have you uncovered?"  
"Nothing we didn't already know," Jane sighed. "Mixed cargo, captain plotted that new course and so on...but I still don't understand why they did it."  
"It could have just been panic," said Amelia. "Convoys move at the speed of the slowest ship. Sometimes the faster ones lose patience and think they've got a better chance of escaping the enemy if they make a dash for it."  
"Yes...maybe." Jane nodded. "And the pirates could have been waiting for them."  
"Exactly. And a ship that size wouldn't need a home base, if it could keep raiding," said Amelia. "It could take all the food it needed from its victims. All the supplies, too."  
"And the _Preston Castle_ certainly had those," said Jane. "Guns, ammunition, food, medical supplies...everything you'd need to survive, all on one ship..."  
Amelia raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying, Jane?"  
"Nothing...it's just..." Jane shrugged. "It's just a lot of coincidences, that's all. The exact ship you'd want to capture wanders off from the convoy, following exactly the course to take it exactly into your trap? How did the pirates know to be there? I suppose it might just have been luck, but..."  
Amelia frowned. "Yes...it does paint a rather ugly picture, doesn't it. Have you taken any of this to Captain Forsythe?"  
Jane shook her head. "No, none of it...I wanted to talk to you first...I suppose to make sure I wasn't going crazy..."  
Amelia chuckled. "Well, you're certainly not that."  
Footsteps on the companionway made them look up. Surgeon-lieutenant Gray, carrying her medical kit, descended to the gun deck and looked up at them. Jane smiled a greeting. Amelia touched her hat.  
"Welcome aboard, doctor."  
Gray nodded economically and wrote her reply in her notebook.  
I AM RETURNING SOME ITEMS TO THE DISPENSARY.  
"I didn't realise you'd been aboard, ma'am," said Jane.  
I WAS CALLED TO ATTEND A PATIENT IN THE TOWN, Gray told them. A CIVILIAN. A DIFFICULT BIRTH.  
Amelia smiled. "You are on liberty, you know, doctor, just like the rest of us."  
Gray shrugged casually. THEY ARE SHORT OF SOME MEDICAL SUPPLIES. IT SEEMS THAT SOME CRUCIAL BASIC MEDICATIONS WERE LOST WITH THE _Preston Castle_.  
Jane glanced at Amelia at the word 'crucial'. "Yes...it seems that quite a lot went missing on that ship."  
Gray nodded. YOU HAVE TAKEN AN INTEREST IN THE CASE?  
"Oh, just some idle thoughts, ma'am," said Jane.  
"Miss Porter has drawn my attention to some elements that may warrant further attention," said Amelia.  
THE ROMPER MEETING THE PIRATE? THE FORTUITOUS NATURE OF HER CARGO?  
"Nothing gets past you, does it, doctor?" Amelia smiled.  
YOU SUSPECT A CONSPIRACY?  
"Well, I don't know about a conspiracy," said Jane. "But...well, thinking about it..."  
WHO WOULD HAVE BEEN INVOLVED?  
Jane frowned. "Well...there aren't many people it could have been. The captain of the _Preston Castle_? The man the pirates killed as soon as they went aboard?"  
"To stop him from talking, you think?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.  
"Maybe. If he knew. If he'd been the one who arranged it. They did steal everything from his cabin, after all."  
"But they missed the orders in that pouch in his coat," said Amelia.  
WHY WOULD HE HAVE CARRIED ORDERS THAT WOULD INCRIMINATE HIM? Gray looked dubious. IF IT WAS HIS PLAN, HE NEED NOT HAVE COMMITTED ANYTHING TO PAPER.  
"Who else could have given it to him, though?" asked Jane. "He was under Company orders to stay with the convoy."  
"Which means that whoever it was who gave him the orders was someone with authority over both..." said Amelia. "Oh, dear..."  
Jane bit her lip. "Mr Callario did seem reluctant to let us go and look for the missing ship..."  
"And he hadn't asked for us to escort the convoy, either," said Amelia. "You'd have to be supremely confident to pass up an offer of naval escort in an area where pirates are active."  
AS CONVOY DIRECTOR, HE WOULD HAVE HAD THE POWER TO DETERMINE THE CARGO, pointed out Gray. HE COULD LOAD THE SHIP AND TELL IT WHERE TO BE.  
"And he decided to abandon it, didn't he?" Amelia murmured. "Rather quickly, too."  
IS THERE ANY PROOF OF THIS?  
Jane shook her head. "No, nothing. Just...a string of coincidences. But it might not be Mr Callario. After all, Captain Bennings would have known what was on the ships he was protecting, too. He might have seen his chance and taken it."  
"He did say that he didn't see the _Preston Castle_ leaving the convoy and neither did his other escorts..." mused Amelia.  
HE COULD HAVE REDEPLOYED THE SLOOPS ANYWHERE HE WANTED, Gray pointed out. HE COULD HAVE ARRANGED A GAP IN THE DEFENSIVE SCREEN.  
"That's a suspicious mind you have there, doctor," said Amelia. Gray shrugged, apparently taking that as a compliment.  
BUT THERE IS NO EVIDENCE FOR ANY OF THIS.  
"It's not very comprehensive," admitted Amelia. "I certainly wouldn't be making accusations against a Company agent or a Company officer without something a bit more conclusive."  
Gray nodded.  
"Yes, I'm inclined to agree," said Jane. "It is all rather hard to believe. I'm just glad you didn't laugh me out of the room."  
Amelia smiled. "As if I would. And you, doctor? I trust that we can count on your confidentiality."  
OF COURSE. Gray nodded again.  
"Any signs, any thoughts, though," said Amelia, "And I want us all to know about it. Are we understood?"  
YES.  
"Perfectly," said Jane.  
Amelia nodded. "Well, then...carry on, doctor. Come on, Miss Porter. Let's finish our inspection."

* * *

Although the _Resolute_ and her crew were at liberty in Fort Loyalty, the Company convoy under Callario's control was still busy. It took over a week for all the military supplies to be unloaded, and some of the Company ships made short journeys to other settlements in the archipelago to make deliveries or try their luck with what little commerce could be found. Bennings had sent his sloops to accompany them and it was with some relief that they reported no contact or sightings of the enemy. Having explored Loyalty's modest diversions, Amelia and Jane began spending more of their time simply enjoying each other's company either in their rooms, at some secluded vantage point in the hills or on board the ship during Amelia's watches. Late in the morning of the tenth day in port, Jane was sitting in her room sorting through the latest pile of papers from her father. The surface of the bed had long since vanished and Jane had begun using the floor as auxiliary storage space. Amelia stood in the doorway and watched her with interest.  
"We are going to be able to fit it all back on the ship, aren't we?" she asked.  
Jane laughed. "I certainly hope so! It's all these questionnaires, you see. Daddy did manage to get them onto the Company ships after all, and a lot of your shipmates must have run out of things to do in town because there's been a deluge of responses from them."  
"Anything interesting?"  
"Oh, I have no idea," said Jane. "I'm just categorising them, I'm not reading them yet."  
"I don't suppose that Captain Forsythe has replied?" Amelia looked over Jane's shoulder.  
"Not yet," Jane grinned. "But Commander Chad has. And Captain Arrow. I think I saw one from Mr Bennings in here, and Mr Callario as well."  
"Callario?" Amelia raised her eyebrow. "You know, Jane, in light of our discussion with Dr Gray..."  
"I've already thought of that," Jane smiled proudly. "That was one of the few that I have read."  
"And?"  
Jane's expression fell. "Nothing. No clues at all. In fact it's a rather boring summary of the shipping regulations and Company procedures. Well, the parts of it that don't read like an advertisement, at least."  
"And anything from Captain Bennings?"  
"Nothing from him either," said Jane. "He mentions that ship going romping and being attacked but there's no indication that he knew about it ahead of time."  
"Oh." Amelia sighed. "Well...I suppose it was a bit much to expect our spy to incriminate themselves."  
"Yes, they probably wouldn't have replied at all to daddy," said Jane. She paused. "Unless they thought that staying silence would be suspicious, in which case they definitely would have replied..."  
Amelia smiled at her sadly. "Don't get yourself tied up in knots with that kind of thinking, my dear. That way lies madness."  
Jane nodded ruefully. "Yes, I'm afraid you're right...as usual. I just can't help thinking that it wasn't right, what happened, and how it happened. And I'm sure there are clues I haven't seen...I just can't fit them all together yet."  
"You seem to have a taste for this kind of detective work," said Amelia. "Not to mention something of a knack."  
Jane blushed. "You can probably thank my mother for that. She loved those detective stories. She left a whole bookcase of them behind when she...when she left us. I read some of them when I was a girl...I suppose I was sort of trying to get to know her."  
Amelia put a gentle hand on her shoulder, noting the sadness that came into her face whenever her mother was mentioned. "I understand."  
Jane gave her another of those brittle, brave smiles. "Anyway. I'd best get back to it."  
"Can I help?" asked Amelia.  
"Well, I do sort of have a filing system," said Jane. "It'll take me a while to explain it, though...what's wrong?"  
Amelia's pointed ears had suddenly and instinctively flicked erect as if reacting to a sound. The felinid frowned and blinked.  
"Hmm? Oh, I thought I heard..."  
"Heard what?"  
A series of dull booms rang out over the town. Amelia shot to her feet. Jane hastily put down her papers and joined her.  
"What? What is it Amelia?"  
"That's cannon fire," Amelia muttered.  
"Cannon fire? But who's shooting?"  
The dull sounds came again, rolling over the town like thunder. Amelia grabbed her hat and took Jane's hand.  
"We should go!"  
"Where?" Jane scrambled to keep up with her as she left the room.  
"To the _Resolute_, of course!"  
They raced down the stairs. The sailmaker and his workers looked up in surprise as they burst into the workshop.  
"Officer? Miss? What's wrong?"  
"Get your people under cover right now, sir!" Amelia shouted. "Do you have a cellar here?"  
"Well, yes, but it's just full of old -"  
"Get down there right now, sir! Right now!" Amelia hurried towards the door and out into the street. Jane tried to follow her as she raced for the docks.  
"Amelia! What's happening?"  
The rumble of cannon fire sounded out again, but this time it was followed by a terrible whirring sound. Even Jane knew what that meant and she went pale as the sound grew louder.  
"Oh..."  
Amelia looked up as a series of brilliant streaks flashed overhead. The mists that gathered every morning had dissipated by now, revealing everything in nightmarish clarity. The shells slammed into the town somewhere up the hills behind them, sending flickers of flame and shattered wood flying. The bell in the naval fort began ringing urgently. Townspeople in the streets were struck dumb for a moment, flinching as a second salvo hammered down, but their uncertainty soon turned to panic. Amelia and Jane forced their way through a maddened crowd onto the etherfront and began running towards the reassuring bulk of the _Resolute_. More shells whirred overhead, the arrival punctuated with explosions and screams. The marines standing guard at the foot of the _Resolute_'s gangway were crouching in fear, rifles in hand as if taking cover behind the big ship itself. One of them looked up at Amelia in shock.  
"What the hell's happening, ma'am!"  
"We're under attack, man! What does it sound like?" Amelia snapped. "Now come on! You two, on your feet and follow me!"  
She raced up the gangplank, not waiting to see if they were behind her. The two soldiers looked blankly at each other and then at Jane, who narrowed her eyes.  
"You heard the lieutenant!" she shouted. "Move! At the double!"  
The sharp tone worked wonders and the marines almost ran into each other in their haste to obey. Jane followed them on board. Midshipman Buckley had been on watch and was conferring with Amelia.  
"They came out of nowhere, ma'am! The guardship tried to intercept them but they just blew it away! And then the shore batteries opened up, and, well..."  
Jane looked out across the harbour. Plumes of smoke were coiling up from the gun emplacements meant to defend the port. The guardship that was normally stationed between the headlands was nowhere to be seen. Her blood ran cold as the cannon fire boomed out again and she saw where it was coming from. The _Malevolence_, the powerful enemy battlecruiser that had so callously destroyed the _Preston Castle_, was well inside the harbour, both broadsides firing indiscriminately. Even as one side poured another salvo of high explosives into the defenceless town, the other bracketed one of the civilian fishing vessels and smashed it apart.  
"Where's the Company frigate?" Amelia asked.  
Buckley shook his head. "Captain Bennings took the _Entreprenante_ and the sloops out on a sweep during first watch!"  
"Damn! We have to get our guns into action, then!" Amelia shouted. "Do we have any power going to the gun decks?"  
Buckley nodded. "Yes, but only just! The shell hoists are all offline! I can power them up but I need more sails open!"  
Amelia nodded. "That bell should be bringing the crew running! Get hands aloft as soon as possible and open the sails."  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
"And then get the magazines opened and start the loaders! I'll be on the upper gun deck. You marines! Follow me! You as well, Miss Porter!"  
"But my action station is the dispensary! What are we going to do?" Jane hurried after her.  
"Shoot back, of course!"  
"What, us?" Jane glanced nervously around. "Are you sure?"  
"They didn't want to fight us before!" said Amelia. "And they may not be looking for a fight now! If we can put on a show of strength and make ourselves look ready for action they might break this off!"  
They reached the deserted gun deck and Amelia gestured to the marines.  
"You ever work one of these, soldiers?"  
"No, ma'am!"  
"Well, never too late to learn." Amelia chose one of the starboard guns, reached up to punch in the circuit-breaker in the equipment board above it and bent to open the ready-use locker by its base. "Come over here and do exactly as I tell you! Miss Porter? You see that wheel at the back of the gun? Spin it open!"  
Jane gripped the brass handle and braced herself, though she found that the well-oiled metal turned easily enough and the breech block slid open. Amelia directed the marines to load the cannon.  
"Shell first, then the charge! Yes, like that! Quickly, now!"  
She opened the gunport and looked out at the harbour. The _Malevolence_ had come about but was still keeping up a punishing barrage, guns now firing at will instead of by salvo so that the thunder of her cannonade was constant. She raked the naval fort from one side to the other as she turned leisurely in space. The blasts of the shots and their impacts echoed off the hillsides, making Jane wince even as she span the wheel again to close the gun's breech.  
"Ready, ma'am!" called one of the marines.  
"Take up those cables!" Amelia said. "Those ropes there!"  
"These ones?" Jane picked one up. It was surprisingly heavy. Amelia joined her, spitting on her hands before she gripped it. The marines took up the other one and nodded the readiness.  
"Run her out!"  
Jane strained at the rope, putting all her effort into it. The gun creaked into the firing position slowly, the barrel protruding from the open port.  
"Miss Porter! Give me a reading on the target?"  
"Pardon?" Jane looked confused.  
"Is the gun pointing at the enemy, Miss Porter!" Amelia snapped.  
"Oh, right!" Jane bent down and sighted along the barrel. "Er, yes, more or less..."  
"Very good! Stand clear!" Amelia stepped behind the gun and took up the firing lanyard. Stepping to one side, she briefly checked the aim for herself before she yanked hard. The gun fired, jerking back on its rails. For a moment, the smoke of the discharge obscured the view but then Jane saw the shell arcing out and past the big raider.  
"We missed!"  
"Won't matter! They'll think it was a ranging shot! Next gun!" Amelia shouted, sincerely hoping that she was right, moving to the next weapon and opening the gunport. "Marines, prepare to load! Miss Porter, open the breech!"  
Jane moved to comply, her head ringing from the discharge of the first gun. Footsteps pounded on the deck above them as more of the crew arrived. A handful of spacers raced onto the gun deck. Amelia saw them and waved them into position. Mr Arrow loomed briefly in the companionway as he joined them.  
"We seem to have some unwanted visitors, ma'am!" he remarked.  
"Indeed we do, Mr Arrow," Amelia glared at the raider.  
"The gun's ready, Amelia!" Jane shouted, forgetting protocol in the heat of the moment.  
"Very good! Run her out!"  
"Permit me, ma'am." Arrow touched his hat and took up the ropes. With a grunt of effort, the big Cragorian achieved what it had taken Amelia, Jane and the two marines all their strength to achieve. The gun ran forward and locked into position.  
"Much obliged, Mr Arrow!" Amelia grinned. "You may fire as you bear!"  
"Aye, ma'am!" Arrow squinted along the cannon, stood to one side and pulled the lanyard. Jane, her ears still ringing, was able to cover them with her hands in time but even so the blast of the gun was like a physical blow.  
"Ms Amelia! Lieutenant!" Buckley was on the stairs. "Mainsails opened! We have power!"  
"Then open all starboard gunports!" Amelia shouted. "Do it now!"  
"All ports, ma'am?" Buckley hesitated. "But the guns aren't-"  
"We can bloody well make them look like they are!" Amelia glared. "Open the ports, Mr Buckley!"  
Buckley nodded and ran back to the bridge. Jane looked at Amelia with admiration and concern.  
"Will that work?"  
Amelia glanced out of the gunport. Part of her wanted to be honest for Jane, but there were others present and an officer never expressed doubt in front of the crew.  
"Next gun!" she called. "Open the shell hoists!"  
A light came on and the gunports along the starboard side of the _Resolute_ hummed open. As the cannon next to her ground into position, Amelia glared at the enemy.  
"Come on, you bastards," she whispered. "I know you can see this."  
"They've stopped firing, ma'am!" Arrow was two guns down, working a cannon single-handedly.  
"So I see..." Amelia narrowed her eyes and watched the _Malevolence_. "Come on..."  
The guns of the fort were beginning to fire now, their first ranging shots going wide. One of the heavy guns on the _Resolute_'s lower deck fired, the streak of its shell passing close enough to the _Malevolence_ to scar the fore topsail. As Amelia watched, the big raider came about, turning for the entrance to the harbour, her engine flares brightening as they began accelerating away. She held her breath, hardly daring to hope, until it was clear that the pirate was withdrawing. The _Malevolence_ cleared the harbour and headed back out into deep space.  
"They appear to be retreating, ma'am!" Arrow smiled.  
"Indeed they do, Mr Arrow!" Amelia straightened up. "But stand to your guns a while longer! If they show any sign of doubling back, I want them to get a warm reception!"  
"Aye, ma'am!"  
Jane joined her, wiping the oil from her hands on her dress. "Did we...win?"  
"I wouldn't call it that." Amelia looked grim. "But we've driven them off for now, at least." She looked around as more spacers began arriving and nodded. Petty Officer Bryce, with his shirt untucked and his blue coat missing, saluted her.  
"Came as soon as I could, ma'am. You're wanted on the bridge."  
"Very well. You're in charge here, Mr Bryce. Come with me, Miss Porter. I don't think the guns need your service now."  
"Absolutely." Jane looked around and shivered.  
They emerged on deck, passing yet more spacers summoned by the bell. Captain Forsythe was on the bridge in conversation with Buckley and Chad. Amelia touched her hat to him.  
"Reporting, sir."  
"Very good, lieutenant." Forsythe nodded. "Mr Buckley has informed me of the circumstances of the raid."  
"Yes, sir. I'm afraid I didn't see them until they had breached the harbour, sir."  
"Nevertheless, you took command of the situation?"  
"I was the first superior officer on scene, sir. I thought it best."  
"With commendable initiative," said Forsythe. "Presenting a full broadside with only a handful of guns loaded? Quite a bluff."  
"We're just lucky the enemy didn't call it, sir."  
"Even so. It will be noted." Forsythe nodded. "And you, Miss Porter? Your presence here comes as a surprise."  
"Oh, I just thought that the ship was safest place to be," Jane said quickly.  
"Perhaps a wise choice." Forsythe looked at the town. Jane raised her eyes to it and slowly raised a hand to her mouth in horror. Smoke and flame billowed up in dozens of places from among the buildings.  
"Oh, no..."  
"Your services may be needed, Miss Porter," said Forsythe. "No doubt the surgeons will require support."  
"Yes, yes, of course, Captain." Jane nodded, still shaken. "I'll prepare the sick bay at once."  
"Very good. Carry on." Forsythe turned away.  
"Shall we prepare for space, sir?" asked Buckley.  
"No, Mr Buckley...no." Forsythe shook his head. "We stay. For now, anyway. Keep the guns charged and manned and post lookouts aloft. Mr Chad? Try to make contact with Lieutenant-Commander Canningbell at the fort. Ms Amelia? We may be required to supply work parties to assist in the town."  
"Aye, sir!" Amelia touched her hat and turned to go. Jane had been waiting for her at the stairs and Amelia discreetly took her hand as Commander Chad hastened past.  
"Are you all right, Jane?"  
Jane smiled bravely. "Well, it did rather take me by surprise...but yes, I'm all right."  
"I'm glad. And I'm grateful for your help, too." Amelia smiled back.  
Jane blushed. "Yes, well, you know, needs must...and now I suppose we've both got work to do."  
"I'm afraid so." Amelia sighed.  
"But it was a good idea, what you did," Jane added. "With the guns and everything."  
"I got lucky," said Amelia.  
"I don't think luck was everything to do with it," Jane said gallantly. She looked up as Dr Gray came up the gangplank and let go of Amelia's hand. "Anyway...we'd better get on with it."  
"Good luck," Amelia smiled and watched her go.

* * *

"I do not need to tell you all how serious the situation is," said Captain Forsythe.  
The ship's officers nodded. They were gathered in Forsythe's grand cabin, and smoke drifting from the town could still be seen through the stern gallery windows. The Company escorts had arrived an hour after the attack and Captain Bennings had been summoned to the conference along with Director Callario. The civilian looked distinctly uncomfortable in the martial surroundings and seemed relieved when Jane also joined the group.  
"No, sir," said Chad.  
"The Admiralty's worst fears seem to have been realised," Forsythe went on. "A rogue raider that powerful loose on the fleet's supply lines could threaten to break up the entire advance."  
"What was the extent of the damage here?" asked Bennings.  
Lieutenant-Commander Canningbell, a dirty bandage around one hand, shook her head. "It's not good. At least thirty houses destroyed in the town, plus all but one of the civilian trawlers. One of my storehouses is gone and my spacers are trying to save a second. We don't know how many lives we've lost. The port facilities such as they were are mostly intact, but the shore batteries are out of action and they took out the guardship so I doubt that anyone will be using them for a while."  
"Forty-nine," said Jane quietly.  
"Miss Porter?"  
"Forty-nine lives," Jane said. "Lost, that is. And perhaps a few more by tomorrow morning. Mostly civilians. Dr Gray and the ship's surgeon are working with the fort's medical staff and the town doctor."  
Amelia looked at her sympathetically. The young woman's white apron was stained with soot and blood in almost equal measure and her eyes were tired.  
"We're lucky that the _Resolute_ wasn't damaged," said Costell.  
"Not luck, navigator. Good judgement." Forsythe looked at Amelia and Buckley.  
"We were fortunate that they didn't fight it out, sir," said Amelia. "They could have destroyed us."  
"Nevertheless," said Forsythe. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, our question is what to do. Captain Bennings, did your sweep locate anything of interest?"  
"Nothing, captain," Bennings looked angry. "And I must register my apologies to the base commander. I don't know whether our presence could have deterred the corsair, but I regret having been...unavailable during the action."  
"With due respect, captain," said Canningbell, "unless your ship was already cleared for action, I fear that you would have merely presented another target."  
"We are left to chart our own course, then," said Forsythe heavily. "And it is for this reason that I summoned you all here. Our orders are quite clear. We are to escort the convoy to its next destination. Yet I believe that I know you all well enough to know that this will not be satisfactory to you."  
"We should pursue them, sir," said Harburn. "We're less than half a day behind them."  
"And leave Loyalty undefended?" said Callario. "And my ships are all still here! Unless we take to space on schedule, if the pirate returns, it could wipe them all out!"  
"I think that your customers would rather you be late than never, Mr Callario," said Canningbell. "But you do make a good point. If the raider returns, we wouldn't be able to repel them. It could burn this whole place to the ground and destroy any ship still in harbour. The Standing Orders would suggest that our only course of action is to batten down until our position here is secure."  
"Will the corsair return, though?" said Amelia. "They came here and met resistance. They might not expect us to put to space and go after them."  
"Or perhaps they do," said Callario. "They could double back and attack again while we're in space. I think it would be best if Sir Edmund stays here with the _Resolute_ to defend the port."  
Amelia looked across at Jane, remembering their earlier conversation. Jane didn't meet her gaze, and appeared to be lost in thought.  
"We could leave part of our forces here," said Bennings. "I could detach the sloops to form a guard squadron."  
"And what about your own ship, captain?" asked Harburn.  
"I'd take her to space with yours, of course," said Bennings. "I concur with your senior lieutenant, Captain Forsythe. This corsair is too much of a threat. We should join forces, locate and destroy them before they strike again. Even the act of our pursuing them might be enough to keep them from finding another target."  
"But your orders are to stay with the convoy!" objected Callario.  
"My orders are to defend the convoy," said Bennings, accentuating the key word. "And the best way to do that is to find and kill the enemy. You'd still have the sloops with you."  
"Two sloops against that pirate?" said Callario. "They wouldn't last five minutes! We should follow our orders! We take the convoy on to the next port, and the Navy stays here on guard!"  
"That leaves the pirate free to roam, sir," said Amelia.  
"Perhaps...um..." Jane hesitated.  
"Miss Porter?" Forsythe looked at her. "You have an opinion?"  
"Er...well, more of an idea, captain..."  
"Should we really take the advice of a civilian, Sir Edmund?" said Callario. "On a military matter such as this..."  
"Miss Porter has insights that belie her appearance, Mr Callario," said Forsythe curtly. "Insights that have proven instrumental to the Navy's conduct of this war at least once once before. And I will take my counsel wherever I choose to do so."  
"What was it you were saying, Miss Porter?" said Amelia, smiling encouragingly at Jane. Jane, blushing, smiled back gratefully.  
"Well...I was just thinking that...maybe it's the orders that are the problem, so to speak. When we first met the pirates, when they were attacking the _Preston Castle_, they fired on that ship to force us to stop and rescue it instead of chasing them. I think they did that because they knew that standing order you have about protecting the ships of a convoy."  
Amelia smiled as she realised where Jane's train of thought was going. "And we've all heard the rumours about the pirate's identity, sir. The Crimson Corsair? The Navy renegade?"  
"Yes, that's right," Jane looked up, feeling more confident in Amelia's support. "I think that the rumours might be true, sir. And if they are, it means that the pirate knows what we'll do next because he knows the Navy's rules. Or rather, he knows what we should do next...what we've been ordered to do next."  
"Which would mean that he expects us to stay here and defend a vulnerable port," said Amelia. "They won't expect us to abandon Fort Loyalty or the convoy to go after them."  
Forsythe frowned in thought. "Commander Chad? Your views?"  
"You'll recall that I mentioned Miss Porter's note of the enemy's exploitation of our standing orders once before, sir," said Chad. "I can find no contradictory evidence. And if she's right, there's no danger of the raider returning. All they want is us to stay here, where we can't seek them out."  
"It'd be just the thing a renegade would do, sir," said Amelia. "Use our own discipline against us."  
"From my knowledge of the Crimson Corsair's exploits, sir," said Arrow, "I believe that such a notion would appeal to Inigo Scalten. He considered himself to be something of a philosopher. Even a freedom fighter. A natural rebel. The irony of trapping and defeating us with our own rules would be extremely tempting to him."  
"They won't be expecting us if that's true, sir," said Harburn.  
Amelia nodded, sensing the gathering consensus. To see an enemy escape even once was a bitter disappointment to most naval officers. To have been taken by surprise and then forced to watch the enemy escape a second time was a personal affront. Her own instincts were pushing her to declare herself in favour of sailing in pursuit but she restrained her counsel for a more appropriate time.  
"And the convoy?" Forsythe turned his gaze back to Callario.  
"Every day we're delayed costs the Company money," said Callario. "I'm accountable for that as I'm sure you are for following your orders."  
"If the convoy sails with us, sir, we risk it sustaining further losses," Chad pointed out.  
"But it takes losses idling in port!" said Callario. Amelia saw a flare of scorn in Forsythe's eyes at the Company man's limited understanding of the word 'losses' and what it implied in wartime.  
"I think we have greater concerns that your balance sheet, Mr Callario," said Forsythe curtly. "As the senior officer of the escort, I must insist that the convoy remain here. Time is cheaper than ships and crews."  
"But you've no idea how long the delay could be!" Callario protested. "I must insist that the convoy sail on time."  
"I will not permit that risk to be taken," said Forsythe. "The convoy will stay until we are able to report that the raider is gone."  
"But-"  
"I said I will not permit it, damn you!" snapped Forsythe. "I am an officer of Her Majesty's Royal Navy, Director! Neither you nor the Company hold authority over me!"  
Callario looked like arguing for a moment, but gave up and waved a hand. Forsythe glared at him for a moment before turning to his first officer.  
"How soon could we be ready for space, Mr Chad?"  
Chad shrugged. "Two hours, sir? Give or take. But that would mean withdrawing our work parties from the town."  
"Commander Canningbell?"  
The base commander looked thoughtful. "Well...if this theory about the raider is true, we have no need to fear their return so we won't be needing the _Resolute_ here on defence."  
"And your immediate situation is in hand?"  
Canningbell nodded. "The fires in the fort are under control. I can detail some of my spacers to replace yours. And if the convoy is staying here, perhaps the Company would be good enough to lend us some hands?"  
"Well, I suppose we could negotiate a suitable hourly pro rata contract rate and..." Callario stopped as he caught the warning look in Forsythe's eye.  
"Do we have your orders, sir?" said Amelia, seeking clarification.  
Forsythe sat at his desk, grimacing at the movement. "Before we go any further, ladies and gentlemen, I must make one thing absolutely clear. If we pursue the raider, we do so in breach of our orders from the high command. You know the consequences that could mean, for every one of us."  
Amelia nodded and looked at her fellow officers as Forsythe went on.  
"If we are to proceed, I need to know that we are of one mind." He looked up. "Do we have an agreement?"  
There was a chorus of assent. Amelia smiled at Jane.  
"I think we do, sir," she said.  
"Very good." Forsythe stood again. "Captain Bennings?"  
"Two hours would be enough for me to get the _Entreprenante_ underway as well," said Bennings. "If you'd have us with you, that is, Captain Forsythe."  
"We would be glad of your company," said Forsythe.  
Bennings bowed his head slightly. "Then if you will excuse me, sir, I would like to return to my ship and give the necessary orders."  
"Very well." Forsythe nodded. "We will confer again once in space."  
"As you wish, Captain," said Bennings.  
Callario blinked as the Company captain left the room. "Did I miss the part where a decision was made? Captain Bennings is an officer of my escort detail!"  
"And I, if my memory serves, am the senior officer of the escort!" Forsythe stood decisively. "Commander Chad? Prepare the _Resolute_ for space. We shall pursue and destroy."


	6. Chapter 6

Balancing the steaming cups in her hands, Jane climbed onto the deck and made her way up to the bridge as she had done in the morning watches all that week. She shivered as she emerged from the companionway and wished she had remembered to bring her shawl. The ship was shrouded in dense, foggy clouds, even though a rising wind was blowing in a manner that even Jane knew meant that a storm was coming. Shrugging her shoulders against it, she made it to the top step and looked across the bridge to where Amelia was standing.  
"Permission to come to the bridge?" she called.  
"Granted," Amelia replied. She folded away her telescope, hung it in her belt next to her cutlass and watched as Jane made her way to join her, exchanging friendly nods with Bryce and Arrow, who were in conversation by the console, and with the spacer at the helm. She handed over one of the drinks and Amelia cupped her hands around it appreciatively.  
"An excellent idea," she said. "It's a fresh morning today."  
"It certainly is." Jane shivered again. "It feels like there's a storm on the way."  
Amelia raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well, well. Your space senses are improving, Miss Porter. The barometer has fallen five points overnight."  
"I hope that's the only thing that's gone down," said Jane. "Is everything else all right?"  
"All quiet," said Amelia. "Too quiet for my tastes. And if our calculations based on Callario's information were correct...then it means we're not alone out here this morning."  
Jane looked at her anxiously. "You think...that the corsair is here somewhere?"  
"If we're to believe Mr Callario," said Amelia. "And I say that in full recognition that it may not be a good idea. But we're back on the convoy route, right about where the convoy should be at this time. So if they're here..."  
"Then this could be the morning," said Jane quietly. "The morning we meet them."  
Amelia looked at her sympathetically and felt her heart go out to her at the sight of the uncertainty on her face. "Yes. It could well be."  
Jane looked out into the haze. "You know, it's not that I want to, really...but after a whole week of waiting and watching, part of me does just want to get it started and over with."  
Amelia gave her a dry smile. "That's probably a good sign."  
Jane laughed. "I suppose so, yes."  
Arrow joined them, looking grim. "There's no sign of the weather abating, ma'am."  
Amelia nodded. "Yes, I think we're stuck with this, Mr Arrow." She looked at the mist around them. It was an unbroken wall of shifting silver, strangely reflective so that even searchlights or telescopes were unable to penetrate it.  
"It's like that morning we lost that merchant ship," Jane murmured. "Do you remember, Amelia?"  
Amelia nodded, her eyes flashing with anger for a moment. "I'm unlikely to forget. It's ambush weather."  
"Where you can't see the enemy unless they're at point-blank range," said Jane, remembering the conversation they'd shared that morning.  
"Precisely." Amelia nodded.  
Sergeant Ko arrived on the bridge, touching her hat to the officers.  
"Morning watch set, sir," she reported to Arrow. "All stations secure.'  
"Very good, sergeant." Arrow returned the salute. "I think we'll take an hour of drill on the foredeck this morning, if there is no objection?"  
Amelia shook her head. "No objection. The foredeck should be clear until 0930."  
"Thank you, ma'am." Arrow touched his hat in thanks. "See to it, sergeant."  
"Aye, sir!" Ko saluted and grinned.  
Jane watched the two marines in conversation. It seemed like a normal day on board, with the officers and crew going about their normal routines and planning the day, but she could feel the undercurrent of tension. Everyone on board knew that the enemy could be near, and in this weather – ambush weather, as Amelia had graphically described it – the enemy could be very near indeed. As normal as everything seemed, it was a normality that Jane knew could be violently broken at any moment. She found herself sighing at the notion. Amelia's ears perked up as she heard the small sound.  
"Miss Porter? Are you all right?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Jane bit her lip, embarrassed. "Yes, I'm just fine, thank you."  
Amelia nodded and smiled encouragingly. She turned back to the console and Jane looked away, but then they suddenly both looked back astern of the ship. Jane blinked.  
"A...Amelia? Did you see that?"  
Amelia nodded, her green eyes narrow. "Yes. I saw it."  
"It looked like...flashes..." said Jane. "Flashes of light. Could it be the storm coming?"  
"Could be..." Amelia took up her telescope again and put it to her eye, but could see only the fog. Jane joined her as she moved to the stern, scanning the clouds.  
"You don't suppose..." Jane said quietly.  
"That's exactly what I'm wondering," Amelia glared at the empty fog. She was about to give up hope when she saw it again – a series of bright flashes, followed by another series as if in reply. It was almost impossible to tell the distance and she cursed the weather.  
"Ma'am?" Bryce had seen her looking aft and joined her. Amelia frowned in concentration. Bryce watched her for a moment, trying to read her face, but she kept herself impassive as she reminded herself not to display uncertainly in front of a subordinate. Another few flashes came through the clouds and this time Bryce saw them as well.  
"Ma'am!"  
"I saw it, Mr Bryce," Amelia snapped, angry at herself for appearing indecisive.  
"What was it?" asked Jane, nervously. "Lightning? Or..."  
Amelia drummed her fingers on the ship's rail. It might have been the approaching storm – a sudden burst of lightning discharging itself into space. But equally, it may not have been. And her next decision could well decide the fate of the ship.  
"Shall we clear for action, ma'am?" asked Bryce, voicing the question that was on her mind.  
Amelia's face was a mask as the wheels of her mind whirred. As the officer of the watch, the _Resolute_ was technically at her command. With a word, she could send its crew tumbling from their hammocks or running from all corners of the vessel to their battle stations. She could bring her fellow officers hurrying to the bridge. She could even summon the Captain himself, and she had a brief flash of hesitation at the thought of causing such a commotion and then having to explain herself to Forsythe if it really did turn out to be no more than an energetic storm cloud. But then she pictured herself having to explain to Forsythe why she had allowed them to be caught off-guard by the enemy, and knew in an instant that she had only one real choice. Grateful for the certainty, she straightened her back, folded her arms behind her and nodded firmly.  
"Yes, Mr Bryce. We shall clear for action."  
"Aye, ma'am!"  
Amelia span on her heel and strode across the bridge, calling out orders. "Mr Arrow! Get your troops into position at once! Sergeant Ko, pass the word for the Captain! All hands, brace yards and backstays and prepare to come about!"  
The ship's klaxon sounded and Bryce's voice echoed over the tannoy as he called the crew to battle stations. Jane hurried after Amelia.  
"So you don't think it's the storm?" she asked.  
"That, Miss Porter, is cannon fire," said Amelia, running her eye over the console displays. "Mr Bryce! Get hands aloft and open all jiggers and staysails! I want maximum power translation to the rudder and thrusters! Then prepare to trim topsails and brace all back as we begin the turn!"  
Jane bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder again. The wind was still rising, but that wasn't why she felt a chill run down her spine. The normal day was over.  
"I...I should get back to the sickbay," she said softly.  
"Very good, Miss Porter." Amelia's eyes were fixed on the displays.  
"Be careful, won't you?" Jane murmured.  
Amelia looked up, and her gaze softened as she saw Jane's face. She smiled.  
"Of course. And you as well."  
Jane smiled back. "I'm sure I'll be quite safe."  
"Lieutenant Amelia! Report!" Captain Forsythe stalked onto the bridge. Amelia saluted.  
"Possible enemy contact behind us, sir."  
"Any sighting?"  
"No, sir. Just flashes through the cloud. Gun flashes, from the pattern and brightness."  
"Any signal from the _Entreprenante_?"  
"No, sir, nothing. But if she's been attacked then she may not have had the time. Under the circumstances I thought it best to call the hands to action stations and-"  
"Very good, Ms Amelia." Forsythe nodded, waving away the rest of her explanation. "You acted correctly."  
Amelia tried not to look as relieved as she felt as she continued her report. "I'm preparing to bring the ship about, sir."  
"You're needed at your station," said Forsythe. "You stand relieved of watch."  
Amelia saluted. "Aye, sir!"  
"The hands stand ready, sir," said Bryce.  
Forsythe nodded. "Helm! Full turn through one-eight zero! Trim gallants and topsails and accelerate to combat speed!"  
The ship was already turning as Amelia's feet touched the deck and she began hurrying to her station on the upper gun deck. Jane caught her at the top of the companionway.  
"This is really it, isn't it?" she said.  
"I think so," Amelia nodded. She could tell that Jane was scared, but trusted her strength to keep it hidden. Taking advantage of the spacers and marines running up and down past them, she reached out a hand and touched Jane's arm comfortingly. "But we'll be all right."  
Jane smiled, grateful for the small gesture and knowing that Amelia felt more than she could express at that moment. She drew reassurance from the look of determined professionalism in the felinid's eyes and nodded.  
"Yes...yes, I'm sure we will be. Thank you."  
"Ms Amelia! Charge the guns and load with high impact! Stand by for salvo fire!" Forsythe was calling from the bridge. Amelia looked up and touched her hat in acknowledgment.  
"Aye, sir! High impact salvo fire!"  
"Good luck," Jane whispered.  
Amelia touched her shoulder again. "I hope I won't need it."  
Jane smiled, but Amelia was already gone, striding up the middle of the gun deck and calling out her orders. Midshipman Buckley joined her, repeating her commands.  
"Open all ports and run out your guns! Single load, high impact!"  
Jane watched for a moment before she recalled her own duty and hurried down the companionway before transferring to the stairs which led deep into the ship where the sickbay was. Amelia, supervising a gun crew, looked over her shoulder in time to see Jane disappearing below and for a moment she felt her heart waver.  
"Be safe, Jane," she whispered to herself. "Be safe."  
"All gun crews standing by, ma'am," said Buckley, appearing behind her and touching his hat.  
"Very good," Amelia nodded briskly. "Stand by. The Captain will give us a target before long."  
"I hope so, ma'am," Buckley nodded. "I can't see a damned thing in this fog."  
Amelia nodded. A germ of an idea suddenly arose in her mind and she turned to the tardy gunners she had been watching. "Belay that loading, there! Gun captain, load with starshell!"  
"Starshell, ma'am?" The senior spacer leading the gun crew looked puzzled. "But Captain's orders was for high impact..."  
"I know. This is on my authority." Amelia tried to sound confident, knowing that she really was contravening Forsythe's order. "Load with starshell and stand by. You men on the opposite gun as well."  
"Er...aye, ma'am..."  
Amelia watched as the confused spacers carried out her order, putting the high-impact shells aside and reloading their weapons with white-tipped starshells. She felt the deck under her feet creaking as the ship levelled out again, a sure sign that she had completed her turn and was hurrying back in her own wake to the place where the muzzle flashes had been seen. They might only have moments. She looked up impatiently at a brass panel set into the wall near the ceiling and saw one of the lightbulbs set into it suddenly glow green. She took off her hat and crouched next to the muzzle of one of the guns, looking out at the shifting mist.  
"Starshells loaded, ma'am," the gun captain touched his forelock to her.  
"Good man." Amelia squinted into the haze. "Stand by. Make sure of your targets and fire only as you bear. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, ma'am." The man saluted again.  
She stood up again and walked down the length of the gun deck. The crew was tense, nervous, but ready. At a time like this, even the sight of enemy was welcomed as it at least simplified matters and prevented the mind from wandering and imagining.  
"Steady, spacers," she said. "We'll have to make every shot count. Keep a sharp lookout and report any sightings immediately."  
Buckley was kneeling by the forward port side gun with his telescope to his eye, trying to look ahead and to the side of the ship. Amelia knelt behind him.  
"Anything?"  
"Not so much as a...wait...contact! A ship!" Buckley almost physically jumped.  
"Shall we open fire?" the gun captain asked.  
"Can you identify her, Mr Buckley?" Amelia insisted. She took out her own telescope and put it to her eye in time to see the stern of a ship vanishing behind a dense patch of cloud, trailing smoke. She recognised the black and white stripes on the hull just in time.  
"Hold your fire!" she shouted. "Hold your fire!"  
"It's the _Entreprenante_," said Buckley. "Looks like they hit her pretty hard..."  
"Contact, ma'am! Starboard side!" A gunner's yell brought the two officers racing across the deck. A shadow had emerged from the mist, apparently in pursuit of the damaged frigate. There was no mistaking the wedge-shaped, metal-clad bow as it loomed out of the clouds. It was the _Malevolence_. Amelia felt a thrill of mixed fear and anticipation run through her. A spacer by her side quailed at the sight.  
"It's the Crimson Corsair!"  
"It's a pirate!" snapped Amelia. "And we will engage it like any other pirate! Stand to your post! Ready salvo fire on my command!"  
She felt the ship turn to port in order to bring the entire starboard battery to bear. Reaching up a hand, she braced herself against a ceiling beam and watched the nearest indicator panel keenly. The two ships were converging rapidly and it was only moments, though it seemed like minutes, before the _Resolute_ was in position, the two ships running almost parallel to each other less than fifty metres apart. The indicator lights flashed.  
"Open fire!"  
The guns spoke with voiced of thunder. Carriages squealed as they took the immense recoil and drove back into the ship. Through her feet, Amelia could feel the vibrations of the broadside and knew that the guns on the deck below were firing too. She bowed her head to look out of the gunport as soon as the smoke cleared and saw a ripple of flame bursting from the side of the _Malevolence_ as the renegade battlecruiser returned fire. At that range, it was hard to miss. The discharge of the last of the _Resolute_'s guns was masked by the terrible crashes as the enemy's shells tore into the side. The entire ship shook under the flurry of blows. The bulbs in the indicator panel exploded, showering fragments of glass across the deck. Where the shells hit the hull they produced flying splinters and sparks in a deadly spray capable of cutting a spacer down. Amelia saw it happen and heard the screams and cries even over the explosions of battle. Something bounced off her arm, stinging but luckily not digging in.  
"Reload! Stand firm and reload!" she tried to be heard above the din. Buckley was shouting the same thing. Amelia looked out of the gunport again and saw the _Malevolence_ disappearing into the mist again. Dark patches and trailing smoke from her hull showed that the _Resolute_ had given as well as she had received and Amelia strode back down the gundeck with grim satisfaction. Their turn to port brought their rearmost guns almost across the pirate's stern and Amelia reached the gun she had loaded with starshell. The crew were still waiting for her and she crouched down to sight along the barrel. The _Malevolence_ showed her stern clearly for a moment and Amelia gave the word.  
"Fire!"  
A brilliant comet flashed out and she saw it strike the heavy timbers just above the renegade's rudder assembly, where it stuck, burning brighter than any star. Nodding in satisfaction, she stood up and raised her voice.  
"All guns, reload! Mr Buckley, get the wounded to the surgeon at once and clear this deck!"  
"Aye, ma'am! Port side crews, odds to stretcher parties, evens to clear!" Buckley shouted.  
Amelia made her way to the staircase, taking careful note of the damage the battery had suffered. It was important to keep the gunners busy. That way they might not notice the bodies that lay sprawled in awful, unreal postures across the deck behind them or the cries of their wounded comrades as they were helped away to the surgeon. The shell hoists rattled as fresh ammunition was brought up and the hoarse shouts of the gun captains could be heard as they readied their weapons again. Amelia acknowledged the crew that had fired the starshell with an approving nod – holding their nerve until the last, best moment while the other guns were firing had been no mean feat of discipline – and climbed the stairs to the deck and reported to the bridge. The renegade's fire had been aimed mostly at the _Resolute_'s hull, but a shell had burst against the mainmast and one of the ship's longboats had been blown to smithereens. Small arms fire had scored the deck and railings and she saw a handful of spacers and marines lying prone on the deck.  
"Upper starboard battery ready for action, sir," she said to Forsythe when she reached the bridge. "Some casualties and the number eight starboard gun is inoperable."  
"Very good, Ms Amelia." Forsythe's face was a mask of concentration. "Mr Chad, any sign of the _Entreprenante_?"  
Chad shook his head. "No, sir. I'm afraid I lost her in the clouds."  
Lieutenant Harburn arrived, his face blackened with gunsmoke. "Lower starboard battery reporting, sir. All guns ready."  
"Thank you, Mr Harburn." Forsythe nodded. "Damage?"  
"There was a power surge, sir. My crews are replacing the circuit-breakers."  
"Sir! There is a contact off the starboard bow!" Arrow was pointing. Amelia followed his pointing arm and saw a glowing patch moving through the fog.  
"What the devil is that?" Lieutenant Costell raised his telescope.  
"That's the enemy, sir," Amelia grinned.  
"You're sure of that, lieutenant?" Forsythe looked at her questioningly.  
"Absolutely, sir."  
"It is too bright to be a fire, sir," said Arrow.  
"Starshell, sir," said Amelia. "I had the after gun load with starshell to mark the target. I thought it would be the only way to find them again in this fog."  
"Did you now?" Forsythe raised an eyebrow. "Countermanding my ordnance order, if I recall correctly."  
"Yes, sir."  
"I see." Forsythe looked away, but Amelia caught an approving twinkle in the old man's eye as he turned his face. "Well, then. Let us see if your initiative has paid off. Navigator? Take us after them."  
"Aye, sir! Helm twelve degrees to starboard!"  
"The starshell hit them astern, sir, by the rudder," said Amelia.  
"Noted," Forsythe nodded. "Lookouts! Keep a watch on that light!"  
"Aye, sir!"  
"Try to bring it into our port fire arc, Mr Costell," Forsythe went on. "It's long range, but they won't be expecting it."  
"Aye, captain. Helm! Three points to starboard!"  
"We'll fire a long-range spread from the port battery, if you please, gunners," said Forsythe. "Return to your posts and stand ready."  
Amelia and Harburn saluted and hurried back to their posts. Amelia took up a position midway along the port battery near a fire control board and peered out of one of the open gunports.  
"Gun captains! Full spread! Cover the arc!" she shouted. The guns would be angled to produce a wide cone of fine, which would theoretically guarantee a hit. She watched the glowing patch of fog as it came alongside, waiting impatiently for it to reach the centre of the battery. The fire control lights flashed and she stood up and signalled to Buckley.  
"Open fire!"  
The guns roared and sent a hail of shells out into the nebula. Amelia tracked them as they hurtled into the mist towards the glow. There was an answering flicker of light which suggested hits and Amelia grinned in satisfaction. A distant rumble was heard as the _Malevolence_ returned fire, but she had no aiming point and the salvo passed harmlessly astern of the _Resolute_ as she continued her turn.  
"Reload all guns!" Amelia shouted. She moved across to the other side of the ship, as the maneuver had brought the telltale glow into view off the starboard bow. She watched it for a moment before she began making her way to the bridge again.

* * *

Down in the ship's dispensary, Jane had looked up suddenly from her work as the guns opened fire. The glass bottles had rattled in their racks with the vibrations, and had taken up a more energetic dance still as the ship shook under the fierce barrage from the enemy. Jane had dived across the small room to catch one bottle as it threatened to fall to the floor, bruising her shoulder against the hard wooden shelf. She stepped back, rubbing it and settling the precious bottle back carefully. A knock on the door made her look around. Gray was standing in the doorway, her surgical apron tied around her.  
I THINK WE CAN EXPECT SOME PATIENTS AFTER THAT, she noted in her book.  
Jane nodded. "Yes, I fear so, doctor. Would you like the standard surgical set?"  
Gray nodded. AND SOME ADDITIONAL MORPHIA AND ANTISEPTICS.  
"I'll bring them right away." Jane turned to the shelves and began selecting from them, arranging the bottles carefully on a tray. Satisfied, she picked it up and hurried into the ship's surgery with it. Gray directed her to put it on a table by the side. Jane nodded and obeyed, turning to leave as a commotion grew.  
"Coming through! Wounded coming through here!"  
The first of the casualties arrived, spacers being carried by their mates or limping along by themselves. Gray and the other surgical staff moved swiftly to triage the cases and Jane saw the first serious case – a young blue-skinned Pelsinid – being lifted onto the operating table. His eyes were closed but his teeth were bared in a grimace of pain as he clutched at his stomach, fighting the attempts of the orderlies to move his hands away from the wound. Blood dripped onto the floor. A second spacer was lifted onto Gray's table and she examined his mangled right arm for barely a second before she reached for a saw and waved an orderly to assist her. Jane could see what was coming and snatched up a bottle and wetted a rag cloth with the contents as she went to help. The spacer's eyes were wide with pain and fear and he struggled for a moment as the orderly tried to hold him down to put a leather tourniquet around his upper arm.  
"Here, here, it's all right...just breathe this..."  
She held the cloth to the wounded man's nose and he breathed in gratefully as the anaesthetic took effect. There was a horrible rasping sound as Gray's saw cut through the bone of his arm and Jane watched his face anxiously – partly to avoid watching the operation – but there was no sign of pain reflex and his eyes slowly closed as he slipped into blissful unconsciousness. Gray gave her an economical nod of thanks as she cleaned the bloody stump. Shouts behind them heralded the arrival of another group of wounded spacers and Jane hastily scanned them to see if Amelia was among them, feeling a guilty surge of relief when she realised she was not.  
"Get the light wounds out of here!" The ship's surgeon shouted. "Miss Porter, see what you can do for them outside!"  
"Yes, doctor!" Jane grabbed up a portable medical kit. Even though the guns seemed to have stopped firing for now, there was no time for sentiment. She thought of Amelia doing her duty up on her gun deck, where she knew some of the casualties must have come from, and determined not to let her down.

* * *

The atmosphere on the bridge was tense. Everyone who had a telescope had it to their eye  
"It's disappeared! The light has disappeared!"  
Amelia looked around and saw that they were right. Off to starboard, there was nothing but shifting clouds. Cursing under her breath, she hurried up to the bridge.  
"It could have gone out, sir," said Costell.  
"Starshell burns for longer than that," said Chad. "And if it hit them in the stern, then..."  
"Then they must be heading straight for us, sir," Amelia finished. "Sorry, sir. Upper gun deck reporting. Full salvo fired, but I can't be certain of hits."  
"Understood," said Forsythe. "Have you sight of the _Entreprenante_, Mr Chad?"  
"No, sir! No sign of her."  
"No sign of the enemy, either, sir," said Costell. "We lost contact with them at bearing zero-two-zero."  
"Keep an eye fixed on that moving point!" Forsythe stalked across the bridge. "Report any contact! Bring us about to zero-one-one and maintain speed. Captain Arrow?"  
"Sir?" The big Cragorian drew himself to attention.  
"We shall meet them close aboard on the starboard side. Get your marines in position, quarterdeck and fore. Post extra sharpshooters aloft and have them target the enemy's carronade crews."  
"Aye, sir!" Arrow saluted and left the bridge, calling orders to his red-coated soldier, who began forming up along the starboard rail, readying their rifles, while a handful of men began climbing the rigging towards the fighting tops.  
"Close aboard, sir?" asked Amelia.  
"I won't risk being rammed," snapped Forsythe. "The momentum of a ship their size could break our back! Stand to your guns, Ms Amelia. Load with high explosive when we get in close."  
"Aye, aye, sir."  
"Contact!" A lookout's voice rang out from above. "Contact off the starboard bow!"  
Amelia paused on the bridge stairs and looked out. A shadow was emerging from the mists. Swallowing hard, she hurried back below to the guns. Buckley was calling out orders to the crew.  
"Steady! Hold your fire, there!"  
"Mr Buckley, report!" Amelia pushed her way through the throng of spacers. "Identify that contact!"  
Buckley was leaning out of the foremost gunport with his telescope. "Still in the mists, ma'am!"  
"Shall we prepare a full salvo, ma'am?" asked a gun captain.  
Amelia shook her head. "Stand to your guns, Mr Roebuck, but hold your fire until we have a target. Mr Buckley!"  
"She's coming out of the mists now!" Buckley shouted. "It's...it's...the _Entreprenante_, ma'am! It's the Company frigate!"  
Amelia exhaled and felt a relaxation of the tension on the gun deck. She knelt by the muzzle of a gun to look out of the port and saw the big frigate emerging from the fog. She still bore scorch marks and shattered timbers on her hull from her first brush with the _Malevolence_, but seemed to be trailing less smoke than before as she raced past under full sail, a signal light flashing frantically from her forecastle. Amelia watched her go past and vanish astern, but then another should brought her attention back to the bows.  
"New contact!" Buckley was yelling. "New contact!"  
"Gunners! Ready!" Amelia scrambled back to her feet, knowing that there was only one other ship out there with them in the mists. "Fire as you bear!"  
The _Malevolence_ emerged from the mists like a shark in pursuit of prey, her wedge-shaped, armoured ram bow resembling an axe hurling towards its target. As the first of the cannon opened fire, Amelia tried to judge the angle of the enemy's approach and realised with horror that the _Resolute_ wasn't turning fast enough to avoid it.  
"Brace for impact!" she shouted, reaching for a handhold on the mainmast trunk, hoping against hope that her voice could be heard against the thunder of the battery as the guns fired one after another. Through the gunport, in nightmarish clarity, Amelia saw the metal-shod bow of the Corsair slicing past. She could pick out every rivet and rust stain.  
"Brace!"  
The _Malevolence_ struck the _Resolute_ astern of the gun galleries, the sharp blade of the bow crunching through the timbers of the stern quarter, breaking through hull and cabin, crushing and smashing. The ship lurch violently underfoot as the energy of the ramming slewed the _Resolute_ around to starboard. The lights flickered as the engines surged explosively and spacers stumbled and cursed. Amelia was flung hard against the mainmast and struck her head against one of the metal bracing hoops. Stars burst behind her eyes and she staggered upright holding her head. The remaining cannon fired raggedly, punching their shells into the enemy that was now only a few yards away. Even before the crash of the collision had died away, the _Malevolence_ began firing back. At point blank range, no gun could miss and the shells tore mercilessly into the _Resolute_'s flank. Amelia saw Buckley, hurrying aft towards her to make some report, caught in a burst of splinters and knocked to the deck. Shouts and screams were blocked out by the tumult of the barrage. Amelia pushed herself upright and raised her voice as the guns died away.  
"Reload! Case shot and charge! Port crews, take up arms!"  
Seconds seemed to stretch out like minutes. Amelia moved up the deck, calling out orders. With the enemy so close, a boarding action could be only minutes away at most and she didn't want her gunners to be caught unarmed. Glancing sideways, she found herself looking straight down the barrel of an enemy cannon, by sheer coincidence stuck pointing directly at one of her open gunports. She fancied that she could see directly down the smoking barrel, could see the pirates hunched over their weapon and the shell that would claim her life. But then the _Resolute_'s gun fired through the port and the pirates vanished in a blaze of smoke and flame and red mist. Amelia stayed staring for a moment longer before she shook herself back to reality.  
"Maintain fire! Clear the wounded!"  
There was a deafening explosion behind her. Part of the hull gave way in a cloud of splinters, sending spacers flying in all directions. Craning her neck, Amelia saw planks being pushed through the breach and felt her blood run cold. She grabbed the nearest spacer by the collar and pulled him close to make sure he heard clearly.  
"Fetch marines!" she shouted. "Fetch marines!"  
"Right, ma'am!" The boy nodded frantically and ran for the stairs. Amelia drew her sword and pistol and raised her voice once again as she took up position behind the mast.  
"Port crews! Stand to repel borders! Stand to repel!"  
The high-pitched crackle of grenades reached her ears and spacers who were scrambling away from the breach cried out and fell. Laslock fire flickered and she saw the first of the pirates scramble through the broken timbers. A lone figure appeared in its way – Buckley, somehow still alive but clearly dazed. Amelia saw him struggling for his sword as he saw the enemy coming, but it was too late and the pirate cut him down. Amelia raised her pistol and opened fire. More pirates were forcing their way across the makeshift bridge, firing as they came. Amelia's armed spacers were firing back, but there were few places to hide on the gun deck, and still the shells hammered back and forth around them.

* * *

The sickbay had been thrown into confusion by the collision. A thousand things had come cascading off shelves and some patients had been thrown from their beds and tables. It had taken much time to restore any semblance of order and the work still wasn't done by the time that Jane looked up at the door. The thunder of guns was continuous now, and the whole ship shook with the violence, but to her surprise there were few fresh casualties coming in. Jane took the opportunity to wash her bloodied hands and looked around at Gray.  
"Why have they stopped coming?"  
TOO BUSY, Gray wrote. WE NEED TO GO TO THEM NOW.  
Jane nodded, understanding. It made sense that in a battle this intense, the crew would be too preoccupied to devote time and hands to carrying their wounded away.  
"I've got my medical kit in the dispensary," she said.  
Gray nodded. GOOD. GO TO THE GUN DECK.  
"What about you, ma'am?"  
MAIN DECK. Gray put away her notebook and waved Jane out of her way. Jane stepped back and hurried to the dispensary. Glass crunched under her feet when she stepped inside and she saw that several shelves had broken or cracked, spilling their contents across the floor. She donned her pith helmet and snatched up the leather satchel from under the desk.  
"All right, Jane," she whispered to herself. "Here we go. For Amelia. Remember that. For Amelia."


	7. Chapter 7

Balancing the steaming cups in her hands, Jane climbed onto the deck and made her way up to the bridge as she had done in the morning watches all that week. She shivered as she emerged from the companionway and wished she had remembered to bring her shawl. The ship was shrouded in dense, foggy clouds, even though a rising wind was blowing in a manner that even Jane knew meant that a storm was coming. Shrugging her shoulders against it, she made it to the top step and looked across the bridge to where Amelia was standing.  
"Permission to come to the bridge?" she called.  
"Granted," Amelia replied. She folded away her telescope, hung it in her belt next to her cutlass and watched as Jane made her way to join her, exchanging friendly nods with Bryce and Arrow, who were in conversation by the console, and with the spacer at the helm. She handed over one of the drinks and Amelia cupped her hands around it appreciatively.  
"An excellent idea," she said. "It's a fresh morning today."  
"It certainly is." Jane shivered again. "It feels like there's a storm on the way."  
Amelia raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well, well. Your space senses are improving, Miss Porter. The barometer has fallen five points overnight."  
"I hope that's the only thing that's gone down," said Jane. "Is everything else all right?"  
"All quiet," said Amelia. "Too quiet for my tastes. And if our calculations based on Callario's information were correct...then it means we're not alone out here this morning."  
Jane looked at her anxiously. "You think...that the corsair is here somewhere?"  
"If we're to believe Mr Callario," said Amelia. "And I say that in full recognition that it may not be a good idea. But we're back on the convoy route, right about where the convoy should be at this time. So if they're here..."  
"Then this could be the morning," said Jane quietly. "The morning we meet them."  
Amelia looked at her sympathetically and felt her heart go out to her at the sight of the uncertainty on her face. "Yes. It could well be."  
Jane looked out into the haze. "You know, it's not that I want to, really...but after a whole week of waiting and watching, part of me does just want to get it started and over with."  
Amelia gave her a dry smile. "That's probably a good sign."  
Jane laughed. "I suppose so, yes."  
Arrow joined them, looking grim. "There's no sign of the weather abating, ma'am."  
Amelia nodded. "Yes, I think we're stuck with this, Mr Arrow." She looked at the mist around them. It was an unbroken wall of shifting silver, strangely reflective so that even searchlights or telescopes were unable to penetrate it.  
"It's like that morning we lost that merchant ship," Jane murmured. "Do you remember, Amelia?"  
Amelia nodded, her eyes flashing with anger for a moment. "I'm unlikely to forget. It's ambush weather."  
"Where you can't see the enemy unless they're at point-blank range," said Jane, remembering the conversation they'd shared that morning.  
"Precisely." Amelia nodded.  
Sergeant Ko arrived on the bridge, touching her hat to the officers.  
"Morning watch set, sir," she reported to Arrow. "All stations secure.'  
"Very good, sergeant." Arrow returned the salute. "I think we'll take an hour of drill on the foredeck this morning, if there is no objection?"  
Amelia shook her head. "No objection. The foredeck should be clear until 0930."  
"Thank you, ma'am." Arrow touched his hat in thanks. "See to it, sergeant."  
"Aye, sir!" Ko saluted and grinned.  
Jane watched the two marines in conversation. It seemed like a normal day on board, with the officers and crew going about their normal routines and planning the day, but she could feel the undercurrent of tension. Everyone on board knew that the enemy could be near, and in this weather – ambush weather, as Amelia had graphically described it – the enemy could be very near indeed. As normal as everything seemed, it was a normality that Jane knew could be violently broken at any moment. She found herself sighing at the notion. Amelia's ears perked up as she heard the small sound.  
"Miss Porter? Are you all right?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Jane bit her lip, embarrassed. "Yes, I'm just fine, thank you."  
Amelia nodded and smiled encouragingly. She turned back to the console and Jane looked away, but then they suddenly both looked back astern of the ship. Jane blinked.  
"A...Amelia? Did you see that?"  
Amelia nodded, her green eyes narrow. "Yes. I saw it."  
"It looked like...flashes..." said Jane. "Flashes of light. Could it be the storm coming?"  
"Could be..." Amelia took up her telescope again and put it to her eye, but could see only the fog. Jane joined her as she moved to the stern, scanning the clouds.  
"You don't suppose..." Jane said quietly.  
"That's exactly what I'm wondering," Amelia glared at the empty fog. She was about to give up hope when she saw it again – a series of bright flashes, followed by another series as if in reply. It was almost impossible to tell the distance and she cursed the weather.  
"Ma'am?" Bryce had seen her looking aft and joined her. Amelia frowned in concentration. Bryce watched her for a moment, trying to read her face, but she kept herself impassive as she reminded herself not to display uncertainly in front of a subordinate. Another few flashes came through the clouds and this time Bryce saw them as well.  
"Ma'am!"  
"I saw it, Mr Bryce," Amelia snapped, angry at herself for appearing indecisive.  
"What was it?" asked Jane, nervously. "Lightning? Or..."  
Amelia drummed her fingers on the ship's rail. It might have been the approaching storm – a sudden burst of lightning discharging itself into space. But equally, it may not have been. And her next decision could well decide the fate of the ship.  
"Shall we clear for action, ma'am?" asked Bryce, voicing the question that was on her mind.  
Amelia's face was a mask as the wheels of her mind whirred. As the officer of the watch, the _Resolute_ was technically at her command. With a word, she could send its crew tumbling from their hammocks or running from all corners of the vessel to their battle stations. She could bring her fellow officers hurrying to the bridge. She could even summon the Captain himself, and she had a brief flash of hesitation at the thought of causing such a commotion and then having to explain herself to Forsythe if it really did turn out to be no more than an energetic storm cloud. But then she pictured herself having to explain to Forsythe why she had allowed them to be caught off-guard by the enemy, and knew in an instant that she had only one real choice. Grateful for the certainty, she straightened her back, folded her arms behind her and nodded firmly.  
"Yes, Mr Bryce. We shall clear for action."  
"Aye, ma'am!"  
Amelia span on her heel and strode across the bridge, calling out orders. "Mr Arrow! Get your troops into position at once! Sergeant Ko, pass the word for the Captain! All hands, brace yards and backstays and prepare to come about!"  
The ship's klaxon sounded and Bryce's voice echoed over the tannoy as he called the crew to battle stations. Jane hurried after Amelia.  
"So you don't think it's the storm?" she asked.  
"That, Miss Porter, is cannon fire," said Amelia, running her eye over the console displays. "Mr Bryce! Get hands aloft and open all jiggers and staysails! I want maximum power translation to the rudder and thrusters! Then prepare to trim topsails and brace all back as we begin the turn!"  
Jane bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder again. The wind was still rising, but that wasn't why she felt a chill run down her spine. The normal day was over.  
"I...I should get back to the sickbay," she said softly.  
"Very good, Miss Porter." Amelia's eyes were fixed on the displays.  
"Be careful, won't you?" Jane murmured.  
Amelia looked up, and her gaze softened as she saw Jane's face. She smiled.  
"Of course. And you as well."  
Jane smiled back. "I'm sure I'll be quite safe."  
"Lieutenant Amelia! Report!" Captain Forsythe stalked onto the bridge. Amelia saluted.  
"Possible enemy contact behind us, sir."  
"Any sighting?"  
"No, sir. Just flashes through the cloud. Gun flashes, from the pattern and brightness."  
"Any signal from the _Entreprenante_?"  
"No, sir, nothing. But if she's been attacked then she may not have had the time. Under the circumstances I thought it best to call the hands to action stations and-"  
"Very good, Ms Amelia." Forsythe nodded, waving away the rest of her explanation. "You acted correctly."  
Amelia tried not to look as relieved as she felt as she continued her report. "I'm preparing to bring the ship about, sir."  
"You're needed at your station," said Forsythe. "You stand relieved of watch."  
Amelia saluted. "Aye, sir!"  
"The hands stand ready, sir," said Bryce.  
Forsythe nodded. "Helm! Full turn through one-eight zero! Trim gallants and topsails and accelerate to combat speed!"  
The ship was already turning as Amelia's feet touched the deck and she began hurrying to her station on the upper gun deck. Jane caught her at the top of the companionway.  
"This is really it, isn't it?" she said.  
"I think so," Amelia nodded. She could tell that Jane was scared, but trusted her strength to keep it hidden. Taking advantage of the spacers and marines running up and down past them, she reached out a hand and touched Jane's arm comfortingly. "But we'll be all right."  
Jane smiled, grateful for the small gesture and knowing that Amelia felt more than she could express at that moment. She drew reassurance from the look of determined professionalism in the felinid's eyes and nodded.  
"Yes...yes, I'm sure we will be. Thank you."  
"Ms Amelia! Charge the guns and load with high impact! Stand by for salvo fire!" Forsythe was calling from the bridge. Amelia looked up and touched her hat in acknowledgment.  
"Aye, sir! High impact salvo fire!"  
"Good luck," Jane whispered.  
Amelia touched her shoulder again. "I hope I won't need it."  
Jane smiled, but Amelia was already gone, striding up the middle of the gun deck and calling out her orders. Midshipman Buckley joined her, repeating her commands.  
"Open all ports and run out your guns! Single load, high impact!"  
Jane watched for a moment before she recalled her own duty and hurried down the companionway before transferring to the stairs which led deep into the ship where the sickbay was. Amelia, supervising a gun crew, looked over her shoulder in time to see Jane disappearing below and for a moment she felt her heart waver.  
"Be safe, Jane," she whispered to herself. "Be safe."  
"All gun crews standing by, ma'am," said Buckley, appearing behind her and touching his hat.  
"Very good," Amelia nodded briskly. "Stand by. The Captain will give us a target before long."  
"I hope so, ma'am," Buckley nodded. "I can't see a damned thing in this fog."  
Amelia nodded. A germ of an idea suddenly arose in her mind and she turned to the tardy gunners she had been watching. "Belay that loading, there! Gun captain, load with starshell!"  
"Starshell, ma'am?" The senior spacer leading the gun crew looked puzzled. "But Captain's orders was for high impact..."  
"I know. This is on my authority." Amelia tried to sound confident, knowing that she really was contravening Forsythe's order. "Load with starshell and stand by. You men on the opposite gun as well."  
"Er...aye, ma'am..."  
Amelia watched as the confused spacers carried out her order, putting the high-impact shells aside and reloading their weapons with white-tipped starshells. She felt the deck under her feet creaking as the ship levelled out again, a sure sign that she had completed her turn and was hurrying back in her own wake to the place where the muzzle flashes had been seen. They might only have moments. She looked up impatiently at a brass panel set into the wall near the ceiling and saw one of the lightbulbs set into it suddenly glow green. She took off her hat and crouched next to the muzzle of one of the guns, looking out at the shifting mist.  
"Starshells loaded, ma'am," the gun captain touched his forelock to her.  
"Good man." Amelia squinted into the haze. "Stand by. Make sure of your targets and fire only as you bear. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, ma'am." The man saluted again.  
She stood up again and walked down the length of the gun deck. The crew was tense, nervous, but ready. At a time like this, even the sight of enemy was welcomed as it at least simplified matters and prevented the mind from wandering and imagining.  
"Steady, spacers," she said. "We'll have to make every shot count. Keep a sharp lookout and report any sightings immediately."  
Buckley was kneeling by the forward port side gun with his telescope to his eye, trying to look ahead and to the side of the ship. Amelia knelt behind him.  
"Anything?"  
"Not so much as a...wait...contact! A ship!" Buckley almost physically jumped.  
"Shall we open fire?" the gun captain asked.  
"Can you identify her, Mr Buckley?" Amelia insisted. She took out her own telescope and put it to her eye in time to see the stern of a ship vanishing behind a dense patch of cloud, trailing smoke. She recognised the black and white stripes on the hull just in time.  
"Hold your fire!" she shouted. "Hold your fire!"  
"It's the _Entreprenante_," said Buckley. "Looks like they hit her pretty hard..."  
"Contact, ma'am! Starboard side!" A gunner's yell brought the two officers racing across the deck. A shadow had emerged from the mist, apparently in pursuit of the damaged frigate. There was no mistaking the wedge-shaped, metal-clad bow as it loomed out of the clouds. It was the _Malevolence_. Amelia felt a thrill of mixed fear and anticipation run through her. A spacer by her side quailed at the sight.  
"It's the Crimson Corsair!"  
"It's a pirate!" snapped Amelia. "And we will engage it like any other pirate! Stand to your post! Ready salvo fire on my command!"  
She felt the ship turn to port in order to bring the entire starboard battery to bear. Reaching up a hand, she braced herself against a ceiling beam and watched the nearest indicator panel keenly. The two ships were converging rapidly and it was only moments, though it seemed like minutes, before the _Resolute_ was in position, the two ships running almost parallel to each other less than fifty metres apart. The indicator lights flashed.  
"Open fire!"  
The guns spoke with voiced of thunder. Carriages squealed as they took the immense recoil and drove back into the ship. Through her feet, Amelia could feel the vibrations of the broadside and knew that the guns on the deck below were firing too. She bowed her head to look out of the gunport as soon as the smoke cleared and saw a ripple of flame bursting from the side of the _Malevolence_ as the renegade battlecruiser returned fire. At that range, it was hard to miss. The discharge of the last of the _Resolute_'s guns was masked by the terrible crashes as the enemy's shells tore into the side. The entire ship shook under the flurry of blows. The bulbs in the indicator panel exploded, showering fragments of glass across the deck. Where the shells hit the hull they produced flying splinters and sparks in a deadly spray capable of cutting a spacer down. Amelia saw it happen and heard the screams and cries even over the explosions of battle. Something bounced off her arm, stinging but luckily not digging in.  
"Reload! Stand firm and reload!" she tried to be heard above the din. Buckley was shouting the same thing. Amelia looked out of the gunport again and saw the _Malevolence_ disappearing into the mist again. Dark patches and trailing smoke from her hull showed that the _Resolute_ had given as well as she had received and Amelia strode back down the gundeck with grim satisfaction. Their turn to port brought their rearmost guns almost across the pirate's stern and Amelia reached the gun she had loaded with starshell. The crew were still waiting for her and she crouched down to sight along the barrel. The _Malevolence_ showed her stern clearly for a moment and Amelia gave the word.  
"Fire!"  
A brilliant comet flashed out and she saw it strike the heavy timbers just above the renegade's rudder assembly, where it stuck, burning brighter than any star. Nodding in satisfaction, she stood up and raised her voice.  
"All guns, reload! Mr Buckley, get the wounded to the surgeon at once and clear this deck!"  
"Aye, ma'am! Port side crews, odds to stretcher parties, evens to clear!" Buckley shouted.  
Amelia made her way to the staircase, taking careful note of the damage the battery had suffered. It was important to keep the gunners busy. That way they might not notice the bodies that lay sprawled in awful, unreal postures across the deck behind them or the cries of their wounded comrades as they were helped away to the surgeon. The shell hoists rattled as fresh ammunition was brought up and the hoarse shouts of the gun captains could be heard as they readied their weapons again. Amelia acknowledged the crew that had fired the starshell with an approving nod – holding their nerve until the last, best moment while the other guns were firing had been no mean feat of discipline – and climbed the stairs to the deck and reported to the bridge. The renegade's fire had been aimed mostly at the _Resolute_'s hull, but a shell had burst against the mainmast and one of the ship's longboats had been blown to smithereens. Small arms fire had scored the deck and railings and she saw a handful of spacers and marines lying prone on the deck.  
"Upper starboard battery ready for action, sir," she said to Forsythe when she reached the bridge. "Some casualties and the number eight starboard gun is inoperable."  
"Very good, Ms Amelia." Forsythe's face was a mask of concentration. "Mr Chad, any sign of the _Entreprenante_?"  
Chad shook his head. "No, sir. I'm afraid I lost her in the clouds."  
Lieutenant Harburn arrived, his face blackened with gunsmoke. "Lower starboard battery reporting, sir. All guns ready."  
"Thank you, Mr Harburn." Forsythe nodded. "Damage?"  
"There was a power surge, sir. My crews are replacing the circuit-breakers."  
"Sir! There is a contact off the starboard bow!" Arrow was pointing. Amelia followed his pointing arm and saw a glowing patch moving through the fog.  
"What the devil is that?" Lieutenant Costell raised his telescope.  
"That's the enemy, sir," Amelia grinned.  
"You're sure of that, lieutenant?" Forsythe looked at her questioningly.  
"Absolutely, sir."  
"It is too bright to be a fire, sir," said Arrow.  
"Starshell, sir," said Amelia. "I had the after gun load with starshell to mark the target. I thought it would be the only way to find them again in this fog."  
"Did you now?" Forsythe raised an eyebrow. "Countermanding my ordnance order, if I recall correctly."  
"Yes, sir."  
"I see." Forsythe looked away, but Amelia caught an approving twinkle in the old man's eye as he turned his face. "Well, then. Let us see if your initiative has paid off. Navigator? Take us after them."  
"Aye, sir! Helm twelve degrees to starboard!"  
"The starshell hit them astern, sir, by the rudder," said Amelia.  
"Noted," Forsythe nodded. "Lookouts! Keep a watch on that light!"  
"Aye, sir!"  
"Try to bring it into our port fire arc, Mr Costell," Forsythe went on. "It's long range, but they won't be expecting it."  
"Aye, captain. Helm! Three points to starboard!"  
"We'll fire a long-range spread from the port battery, if you please, gunners," said Forsythe. "Return to your posts and stand ready."  
Amelia and Harburn saluted and hurried back to their posts. Amelia took up a position midway along the port battery near a fire control board and peered out of one of the open gunports.  
"Gun captains! Full spread! Cover the arc!" she shouted. The guns would be angled to produce a wide cone of fine, which would theoretically guarantee a hit. She watched the glowing patch of fog as it came alongside, waiting impatiently for it to reach the centre of the battery. The fire control lights flashed and she stood up and signalled to Buckley.  
"Open fire!"  
The guns roared and sent a hail of shells out into the nebula. Amelia tracked them as they hurtled into the mist towards the glow. There was an answering flicker of light which suggested hits and Amelia grinned in satisfaction. A distant rumble was heard as the _Malevolence_ returned fire, but she had no aiming point and the salvo passed harmlessly astern of the _Resolute_ as she continued her turn.  
"Reload all guns!" Amelia shouted. She moved across to the other side of the ship, as the maneuver had brought the telltale glow into view off the starboard bow. She watched it for a moment before she began making her way to the bridge again.

* * *

Down in the ship's dispensary, Jane had looked up suddenly from her work as the guns opened fire. The glass bottles had rattled in their racks with the vibrations, and had taken up a more energetic dance still as the ship shook under the fierce barrage from the enemy. Jane had dived across the small room to catch one bottle as it threatened to fall to the floor, bruising her shoulder against the hard wooden shelf. She stepped back, rubbing it and settling the precious bottle back carefully. A knock on the door made her look around. Gray was standing in the doorway, her surgical apron tied around her.  
I THINK WE CAN EXPECT SOME PATIENTS AFTER THAT, she noted in her book.  
Jane nodded. "Yes, I fear so, doctor. Would you like the standard surgical set?"  
Gray nodded. AND SOME ADDITIONAL MORPHIA AND ANTISEPTICS.  
"I'll bring them right away." Jane turned to the shelves and began selecting from them, arranging the bottles carefully on a tray. Satisfied, she picked it up and hurried into the ship's surgery with it. Gray directed her to put it on a table by the side. Jane nodded and obeyed, turning to leave as a commotion grew.  
"Coming through! Wounded coming through here!"  
The first of the casualties arrived, spacers being carried by their mates or limping along by themselves. Gray and the other surgical staff moved swiftly to triage the cases and Jane saw the first serious case – a young blue-skinned Pelsinid – being lifted onto the operating table. His eyes were closed but his teeth were bared in a grimace of pain as he clutched at his stomach, fighting the attempts of the orderlies to move his hands away from the wound. Blood dripped onto the floor. A second spacer was lifted onto Gray's table and she examined his mangled right arm for barely a second before she reached for a saw and waved an orderly to assist her. Jane could see what was coming and snatched up a bottle and wetted a rag cloth with the contents as she went to help. The spacer's eyes were wide with pain and fear and he struggled for a moment as the orderly tried to hold him down to put a leather tourniquet around his upper arm.  
"Here, here, it's all right...just breathe this..."  
She held the cloth to the wounded man's nose and he breathed in gratefully as the anaesthetic took effect. There was a horrible rasping sound as Gray's saw cut through the bone of his arm and Jane watched his face anxiously – partly to avoid watching the operation – but there was no sign of pain reflex and his eyes slowly closed as he slipped into blissful unconsciousness. Gray gave her an economical nod of thanks as she cleaned the bloody stump. Shouts behind them heralded the arrival of another group of wounded spacers and Jane hastily scanned them to see if Amelia was among them, feeling a guilty surge of relief when she realised she was not.  
"Get the light wounds out of here!" The ship's surgeon shouted. "Miss Porter, see what you can do for them outside!"  
"Yes, doctor!" Jane grabbed up a portable medical kit. Even though the guns seemed to have stopped firing for now, there was no time for sentiment. She thought of Amelia doing her duty up on her gun deck, where she knew some of the casualties must have come from, and determined not to let her down.

* * *

The atmosphere on the bridge was tense. Everyone who had a telescope had it to their eye  
"It's disappeared! The light has disappeared!"  
Amelia looked around and saw that they were right. Off to starboard, there was nothing but shifting clouds. Cursing under her breath, she hurried up to the bridge.  
"It could have gone out, sir," said Costell.  
"Starshell burns for longer than that," said Chad. "And if it hit them in the stern, then..."  
"Then they must be heading straight for us, sir," Amelia finished. "Sorry, sir. Upper gun deck reporting. Full salvo fired, but I can't be certain of hits."  
"Understood," said Forsythe. "Have you sight of the _Entreprenante_, Mr Chad?"  
"No, sir! No sign of her."  
"No sign of the enemy, either, sir," said Costell. "We lost contact with them at bearing zero-two-zero."  
"Keep an eye fixed on that moving point!" Forsythe stalked across the bridge. "Report any contact! Bring us about to zero-one-one and maintain speed. Captain Arrow?"  
"Sir?" The big Cragorian drew himself to attention.  
"We shall meet them close aboard on the starboard side. Get your marines in position, quarterdeck and fore. Post extra sharpshooters aloft and have them target the enemy's carronade crews."  
"Aye, sir!" Arrow saluted and left the bridge, calling orders to his red-coated soldier, who began forming up along the starboard rail, readying their rifles, while a handful of men began climbing the rigging towards the fighting tops.  
"Close aboard, sir?" asked Amelia.  
"I won't risk being rammed," snapped Forsythe. "The momentum of a ship their size could break our back! Stand to your guns, Ms Amelia. Load with high explosive when we get in close."  
"Aye, aye, sir."  
"Contact!" A lookout's voice rang out from above. "Contact off the starboard bow!"  
Amelia paused on the bridge stairs and looked out. A shadow was emerging from the mists. Swallowing hard, she hurried back below to the guns. Buckley was calling out orders to the crew.  
"Steady! Hold your fire, there!"  
"Mr Buckley, report!" Amelia pushed her way through the throng of spacers. "Identify that contact!"  
Buckley was leaning out of the foremost gunport with his telescope. "Still in the mists, ma'am!"  
"Shall we prepare a full salvo, ma'am?" asked a gun captain.  
Amelia shook her head. "Stand to your guns, Mr Roebuck, but hold your fire until we have a target. Mr Buckley!"  
"She's coming out of the mists now!" Buckley shouted. "It's...it's...the _Entreprenante_, ma'am! It's the Company frigate!"  
Amelia exhaled and felt a relaxation of the tension on the gun deck. She knelt by the muzzle of a gun to look out of the port and saw the big frigate emerging from the fog. She still bore scorch marks and shattered timbers on her hull from her first brush with the _Malevolence_, but seemed to be trailing less smoke than before as she raced past under full sail, a signal light flashing frantically from her forecastle. Amelia watched her go past and vanish astern, but then another should brought her attention back to the bows.  
"New contact!" Buckley was yelling. "New contact!"  
"Gunners! Ready!" Amelia scrambled back to her feet, knowing that there was only one other ship out there with them in the mists. "Fire as you bear!"  
The _Malevolence_ emerged from the mists like a shark in pursuit of prey, her wedge-shaped, armoured ram bow resembling an axe hurling towards its target. As the first of the cannon opened fire, Amelia tried to judge the angle of the enemy's approach and realised with horror that the _Resolute_ wasn't turning fast enough to avoid it.  
"Brace for impact!" she shouted, reaching for a handhold on the mainmast trunk, hoping against hope that her voice could be heard against the thunder of the battery as the guns fired one after another. Through the gunport, in nightmarish clarity, Amelia saw the metal-shod bow of the Corsair slicing past. She could pick out every rivet and rust stain.  
"Brace!"  
The _Malevolence_ struck the _Resolute_ astern of the gun galleries, the sharp blade of the bow crunching through the timbers of the stern quarter, breaking through hull and cabin, crushing and smashing. The ship lurch violently underfoot as the energy of the ramming slewed the _Resolute_ around to starboard. The lights flickered as the engines surged explosively and spacers stumbled and cursed. Amelia was flung hard against the mainmast and struck her head against one of the metal bracing hoops. Stars burst behind her eyes and she staggered upright holding her head. The remaining cannon fired raggedly, punching their shells into the enemy that was now only a few yards away. Even before the crash of the collision had died away, the _Malevolence_ began firing back. At point blank range, no gun could miss and the shells tore mercilessly into the _Resolute_'s flank. Amelia saw Buckley, hurrying aft towards her to make some report, caught in a burst of splinters and knocked to the deck. Shouts and screams were blocked out by the tumult of the barrage. Amelia pushed herself upright and raised her voice as the guns died away.  
"Reload! Case shot and charge! Port crews, take up arms!"  
Seconds seemed to stretch out like minutes. Amelia moved up the deck, calling out orders. With the enemy so close, a boarding action could be only minutes away at most and she didn't want her gunners to be caught unarmed. Glancing sideways, she found herself looking straight down the barrel of an enemy cannon, by sheer coincidence stuck pointing directly at one of her open gunports. She fancied that she could see directly down the smoking barrel, could see the pirates hunched over their weapon and the shell that would claim her life. But then the _Resolute_'s gun fired through the port and the pirates vanished in a blaze of smoke and flame and red mist. Amelia stayed staring for a moment longer before she shook herself back to reality.  
"Maintain fire! Clear the wounded!"  
There was a deafening explosion behind her. Part of the hull gave way in a cloud of splinters, sending spacers flying in all directions. Craning her neck, Amelia saw planks being pushed through the breach and felt her blood run cold. She grabbed the nearest spacer by the collar and pulled him close to make sure he heard clearly.  
"Fetch marines!" she shouted. "Fetch marines!"  
"Right, ma'am!" The boy nodded frantically and ran for the stairs. Amelia drew her sword and pistol and raised her voice once again as she took up position behind the mast.  
"Port crews! Stand to repel borders! Stand to repel!"  
The high-pitched crackle of grenades reached her ears and spacers who were scrambling away from the breach cried out and fell. Laslock fire flickered and she saw the first of the pirates scramble through the broken timbers. A lone figure appeared in its way – Buckley, somehow still alive but clearly dazed. Amelia saw him struggling for his sword as he saw the enemy coming, but it was too late and the pirate cut him down. Amelia raised her pistol and opened fire. More pirates were forcing their way across the makeshift bridge, firing as they came. Amelia's armed spacers were firing back, but there were few places to hide on the gun deck, and still the shells hammered back and forth around them.

* * *

The sickbay had been thrown into confusion by the collision. A thousand things had come cascading off shelves and some patients had been thrown from their beds and tables. It had taken much time to restore any semblance of order and the work still wasn't done by the time that Jane looked up at the door. The thunder of guns was continuous now, and the whole ship shook with the violence, but to her surprise there were few fresh casualties coming in. Jane took the opportunity to wash her bloodied hands and looked around at Gray.  
"Why have they stopped coming?"  
TOO BUSY, Gray wrote. WE NEED TO GO TO THEM NOW.  
Jane nodded, understanding. It made sense that in a battle this intense, the crew would be too preoccupied to devote time and hands to carrying their wounded away.  
"I've got my medical kit in the dispensary," she said.  
Gray nodded. GOOD. GO TO THE GUN DECK.  
"What about you, ma'am?"  
MAIN DECK. Gray put away her notebook and waved Jane out of her way. Jane stepped back and hurried to the dispensary. Glass crunched under her feet when she stepped inside and she saw that several shelves had broken or cracked, spilling their contents across the floor. She donned her pith helmet and snatched up the leather satchel from under the desk.  
"All right, Jane," she whispered to herself. "Here we go. For Amelia. Remember that. For Amelia."


	8. Chapter 8

Amelia ducked into the dubious cover provided by a dismounted cannon that had been blasted sideways off its carriage. Laslock fire splashed off the metal, sending sparks flying. She raised her head long enough to shoot back towards the pirates who had taken the centre and forward areas of the gun deck and were clearly massing for a second push. She saw a handful of them produce grenades and shouted a warning to her spacers to get down. A gun deck was a poor place to throw the otherwise-deadly weapons, however – the low ceiling foiled overarm throws and the floor was so strewn with the detritus of battle to defy attempts to bowl the silver spheres along the decking. Amelia saw one grenade bounce off a roof beam and send the pirates scattering before it went off in their midst. Another made it to the Imperial positions but was scooped up by a quick-thinking spacer and hurled out a gunport before it could detonate. The others fell into the spaces between the guns and their cracking blasts made Amelia's ears ring. She forced herself to raise her head again to send another brace of shots down the deck in order to keep the pirates at bay. One who had tried to take advantage of the grenades to advance caught two of her bolts and fell to the ground with a jerk. Amelia gave a hiss of satisfaction and took cover again, checking the power level on her pistol. She could hear and feel the heavy guns on the lower deck still firing. The carronades up on deck were thundering as well, and the _Malevolence_ was responding shot for shot.  
"Ms Amelia!"  
She looked around at the sound of Arrow's voice. The big marine was at the bottom of the companionway with a group of his soldiers behind him. She grinned.  
"Get your troops into position! Spacers, covering fire!"  
The marines ran to take cover alongside the spacers, who sent a flurry of laslock fire towards the pirates. The fire was returned and Amelia saw a marine go down before making it to shelter and one of her spacers was knocked to the floor, screaming and clutching at where his hand used to be. Arrow dropped into cover next to her behind the displaced cannon and opened fire. He was carrying a blaster rifle, a cumbersome weapon with four laslock barrels set into a round blast shield at the end of a heavy rifle stock. It was a weapon designed for shipboard combat, but was not well-liked by most soldiers due to its weight. Arrow was handling it like a light carbine.  
"Glad to have you with us, captain," Amelia tried to sound casual.  
"Happy to be of service, ma'am." Arrow's face was grim.  
"What's the situation up top?"  
Arrow grimaced. "We're hard up and close aboard, ma'am. Sergeant Ko is holding the forecastle and the carronades are trying to clear the enemy's decks."  
Amelia nodded. "I'm sorry to have called you away from all the fun."  
Arrow laughed. "Not at all, ma'am. The entertainment down here is first rate."  
Amelia flinched as fire spattered off the cannon again. "Well, we've stopped them, but that's not enough. We have to push them back."  
"Marines! Suppression fire!" Arrow roared. "Corporal Bock, cover the port front!"  
It bought Amelia a moment to think. They had no grenades and she wouldn't have risked them on the gun deck anyway, but small arms alone weren't enough to dislodge the enemy. More pirates were arriving, pushing through the broken hull and racing into cover, trading fire with the spacers. More than a few died before they made it, but their numbers were building fast.  
"Hold your ground, men!" Arrow shouted. "Let none pass!"  
"Amelia!"  
Amelia's ears raised as they heard the familiar voice. She looked around and saw Jane cowering behind the dubious shelter of the companionway stairs.  
"Jane! What the blazes are you doing here?"  
"I came to help!" Jane ducked as a stray laslock bolt blew a chunk of timber out of the stairs near her head. She saw a wounded spacer propped up against a cannon and scrambled over with her medical kit.  
"Stay in cover, then! Stay low!"  
Amelia cursed and slotted a fresh magazine into her pistol before she realised something. The cannon she and Arrow were sheltering behind had been knocked nearly ninety degrees off its mounting and was now pointing almost straight down the deck towards the enemy. She glanced at the breech block and saw that it was sealed closed. An idea flashed into her mind as she realised that this could only mean that the gun was loaded.  
"Mr Arrow! Cover me!"  
Arrow opened fire. Amelia ducked down to check the cannon's power leads and saw to her joy that that were still intact in the midst of the twisted gun carriage. She sat up again and nodded to her friend.  
"Captain! Your assistance, please!"  
"Ma'am?" Arrow lowered the blaster and frowned.  
Amelia patted the cannon. "The gun's loaded with case shot! If we can fire it down the deck..."  
"Fire a cannon inside a ship?" Arrow raised his eyebrows.  
"What other choice do we have!" Amelia snarled.  
Arrow smiled and nodded. "Stand clear, ma'am!"  
"Marines and spacers! Covering fire!" Amelia scrambled clear as he put the blaster aside and put his broad arms around the cannon. He braced himself and heaved hard, the seams of his red coat tearing under the strain. The heavy metal of the gun clanged as he dropped it into position and threw himself clear. Amelia grabbed the firing lanyard and looked around.  
"Stand back! Firing!"  
The blast of the cannon in the confined space was a physical force. It knocked the breath from her body and blinded her with smoke. The view forward along the gun deck vanished in a sheet of flame and flying metal. Amelia, dazed, looked up as the smoke cleared and saw the scene of carnage that now lay before her. The forward section of the gun deck was riddled with case shot pellets. Bodies were strewn left and right while some appeared to have disintegrated altogether in the hail of shot leaving nothing more than charred scraps of flesh and clothing. Her ears ringing so much that she could barely hear her own voice, Amelia stood shakily and pointed her sword.  
"Spacers and marines, forward! Hold that breach!"  
They rushed forwards with a cheer. A handful of pirates were still alive, but bayonets and cutlasses soon did their work. Amelia collected her pistol again and took a deep breath. Jane caught her sleeve.  
"Amelia! Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine!" Amelia shook her head. "See to the wounded!"  
Jane saw the blood running down Amelia's face. "But you're hurt, too!"  
"I said I'm fine!" Amelia straightened her coat.  
Jane thought about arguing for a moment, but Amelia's eyes were blazing with aggression and her teeth were flashing dangerously. "I...I see..."  
Amelia saw Jane blanch and look away, and immediately regretted her attitude. She put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly and tried to make amends.  
"I promised you I'd be all right, didn't I? And I'm keeping that promise."  
"So I see." Jane smiled.  
Amelia smiled back and turned to follow her spacers, calling out new orders.  
"Mr Arrow! Secure the breach! Mr Jackson! Take three men and check that the forward magazine is secure as well! Starboard gunners, back to your positions and resume fire!"  
"If I may suggest, ma'am!" Arrow shouted, "The way to the enemy is clear!"  
Amelia glanced through the hull breach. The space between the two ships was ablaze with fire. Guns so close that their muzzles almost touched were firing as fast as their surviving crews could handle them. Locked together, the two capital ships tore and gouged at each other in a relentless exchange of blows. Mutual destruction beckoned as the only outcome unless something was done to tip the balance. Amelia nodded.  
"I believe you're right, Mr Arrow. Marines! Fix bayonets! Spacers, prepare for combat! Let's take the fight to these bastards and show them how the Navy does it!"  
There was a ragged cheer. Amelia nodded to the nearest gun crews.  
"Case shot and charge!"  
"Ready, ma'am!"  
Amelia glanced back up the gun deck to see Jane tending a wounded marine. She took a breath and set her shoulders square as she looked back and tightened her grip on her weapons.  
"Fire!"  
Three cannons fired simultaneously. Amelia didn't wait to admire the results.  
"_Resolute_s, charge!"  
She led the way across the plank bridge, not daring to look into the conflagration that raged on either side of her, and dropped into the dark interior of the corsair ship. A shadowy figure barred her way and she struck out with her cutlass, feeling it bite deep into flesh and strike bone. Arrow loomed behind her, blaster in hand, powerful electric blue bolts sending the pirates scattering. The marines crowded in behind them, rifles blazing. A second pirate appeared in front of Amelia, striking out with a spiked hatchet. She caught the head of it with the hilt of her sword and flung it aside before she staggered the man against the mast with a trio of pistol shots. Looking around for the first time, she saw that the interior of the _Malevolence_ was, for all its brutal exterior, much like the interior of any Imperial warship in layout and she turned to Arrow.  
"Secure this position, Mr Arrow! If we lose this, we lose it all!"  
"Aye, ma'am! Corporal Bock! Get your squad into position and stand firm! Hold this breach at any cost!"  
"Aye, sir!"  
"Send word back to the _Resolute_ and call for reinforcements!" Amelia shouted. "Mr Arrow! Let's move them out!"  
"Marines! Blasters and bayonets!" Arrow bellowed, moving into position and hefting his own weapon. A laslock bolt flashed past Amelia's shoulder and struck down a spacer as he came through the breach. She glanced around and saw Jane kneeling beside the stricken man, only to realise that he was already gone.  
"Miss Porter! I suggest you take cover and stay back!"  
"I go where the fighting goes!" Jane said, moving up. "Your people will need me!"  
Amelia thought about arguing, but realised that she didn't have the time. Arrow's blasters began firing their volleys down the gun deck, scattering the pirates, and the advance began. Jane had never seen combat like this before. The sheer intensity of it was stunning. Spacers and soldiers fought hand-to-hand for every inch of deck space, clambering over cannon to get at each other. Laslocks fired at point blank range and the clamour of battle filled the roofed space. Amelia was leading her spacers aft towards the companionway to the main deck above, but the pirates' resistance was stiffening as they fell back and more of their comrades joined them from the lower gun deck. There was a loud splintering noise and a crash of wood above their heads and Jane guessed that a mast had fallen, but whose mast she was unable to discern. Gathering up her courage and straightening her pith helmet, she dived across the catwalk to help a marine who had fallen under one of the guns. Laslock fire pitted the timbers behind her and burned a hole in her dress. She pulled herself under cover and set to work, trying not to notice the fighting that raged around her as a surge of enemy spacers charged down the stairs and met Amelia's spacer's head on.  
"Mr Arrow! Maintain the advance!"  
Amelia parried a boarding pike that was thrust in her direction and ran her assailant through up to the hilt of her sword. Arrow, swinging his heavy blaster like a club, nodded.  
"Aye, ma'am! Keep moving forward, men! Give no quarter!"  
Jane flinched at the clash of metal. Laser fire still flickered through the air, almost drowned out by shouts and screams. She tied a bandage around the wounded marine's injury as tight as she could to staunch the blood flow and moved on to a tangle of bodies that lay between two cannons. She searched them frantically for any sign of life, but found nothing and scrambled on to the next victim of the fighting. More Royal Navy spacers were arriving now, answering Amelia's call for reinforcements, but the pirates were crowding down the companionway now, using their height to fire over the top of the melee, and the Imperials were losing as many men as they were killing.  
"We've got grenades, ma'am!" Petty Office Bryce, leading the reinforcements, called to Amelia.  
Amelia snarled. "Forget them! Just get stuck in there, damn it! Push them back!"  
Jane looked up at the sound of her voice. She saw Amelia's eyes focus on her and then saw her laslock come up, almost pointing straight at her. Jane cried out in shock and ducked as the bolt flashed past her shoulder. There was a truncated yell behind her and Jane looked around in time to see the body of a pirate she had thought already dead collapsing against the cannon. She swallowed nervously and looked around.  
"Th...thank you!" she shouted, hoping that Amelia could hear her.  
The side of the ship behind the mob of pirates blew inwards in a shower of splinters and flame. For a moment Amelia, looking around sharply, assumed that the _Resolute_'s guns had been at work, but then she realised that the fire had torn into the _Malevolence_'s port side which was facing away from the battle. Shaking her head to clear it, she looked out of one of the breaches and saw a welcome sight – the black and white hull of the _Entreprenante_ cruising past no more than a stone's throw away, heavy guns firing rapidly but methodically. The corsairs' return fire was unimpressive, with so many of the bigger ship's cannon disabled and with their crew fully engaged in repelling the Imperial assault, and the frigate was able to stand off and pummel her target with near impunity. The rear ranks of the pirate crowd had been cut down and the rest were dazed by the hail of high explosive. It was the chance for a breakthrough that she had wanted.  
"Mr Arrow!" she shouted.  
"Yes, ma'am!" Arrow drew himself up to his full height. "Marines, present! Fire!"  
As one, the marines levelled their rifles and began blazing away. The pirates reeled and fell back up the companionway to the dubious shelter of the upper deck. Jane climbed out of cover and hurried forwards to join the group as they began pressing the surviving pirates into the bowels of the ship. She could hear the sounds of fighting on the upper deck as well, now, and there was a crunch of timbers as the _Entreprenante_ came up hard aboard the corsair to join the boarding action. Unbelievably, she could still hear and feel cannon firing as the battling ships pummeled each other and the floor shook as the shells tore into the crippled raider. Jane looked down the stairs to the lower gun deck, but could see nothing but a nightmare of fire and explosions.  
"Grenades, ma'am?" panted Bryce.  
"Oh, yes, Mr Bryce," said Amelia. "Grenades."  
Bryce nodded to his spacers. A handful of the deadly charges clattered down to the lower gun deck, detonating with a series of cracks. Behind them, a metal door opened and a shell-shocked pirate reeled out, screaming incoherently. He got three paces before Arrow shot him, the impact of the blaster fire throwing his body into the wall.  
"Gun deck secure, ma'am!" Arrow smiled triumphantly. Amelia grinned back.  
"Indeed it is, captain! Mr Bryce, hold these stairs and then take our spacers forrard and clear the bows. Mr Arrow, it sounds like we're wanted on deck."  
"Aye, ma'am!"  
Amelia turned to Jane. "As for you, Miss Porter, set up an aid post on this deck. Get any wounded who can move back across to the _Resolute_."  
"Yes, yes, of course." Jane nodded, trying to get her racing heartbeat under control.  
"Very good." Amelia smiled. "Now then, gentlemen. Let's finish-"  
Her eyes went wide with pain as a laslock fired up at them from the lower gun deck, the white-hot pulse slashing across her midriff. Jane cried her name as Amelia stumbled back against the nearest cannon and sank to the deck. She dived forward to help, hardly noticing as Arrow and Bryce turned their men to face the new threat, pouring fire into the lower deck.  
"Amelia!"  
She saw the ugly scorch mark across her blue coat and tore it open to try to find the wound. Amelia gritted her teeth and looked up, breathing hard.  
"I'm...fine...Miss Porter."  
Jane shook her head. "She's badly hurt, Mr Arrow! I need to help her!"  
"Get her into the after carronade magazine," said Arrow, pointing to the small metal-doored room that the disorientated pirate had emerged from. "We will stand guard."  
"The hell you will!" Amelia hissed. "Carry out my orders, captain! Win this!"  
"Ma'am, if I may-"  
"That was an order, captain!" Amelia looked up with a snarl. Arrow's face was impassive for a moment before he nodded and set his jaw.  
"As you command, ma'am. Marines, to me!"

* * *

Jane put her arms around Amelia, helping her to her feet. The young felinid's breath was now coming in short, shallow, painful gasps as they moved into the small room. The walls were panelled with copper and one wall was occupied by the machinery of the shell hoist to take the ammunition up to the carronade mounted on the deck above them. There was a rack of shells set into the opposite wall, and the floor was scattered with debris. Jane kicked it aside hurriedly before she helped Amelia down against the base of the rack. She knelt beside her, hurriedly casting aside Amelia's weapons before opening her waistcoat and shirt.  
"It's a glancing blow rather than a direct hit," she said quickly. "But I need to see how deep it went. It might have gone deep enough to damage your..."  
"I know." Amelia's lips were parted in a grimace of pain. "Just do it. We can't stay here."  
"Why not?"  
Amelia looked up at the rack of shells above them. The ordnance glinted dully in the light, ominous and threatening. Jane swallowed nervously.  
"So...all of that could go up? Could it destroy the ship?"  
Amelia shook her head. "There's only case shot in here for the carronade. Lots of shrapnel but not much explosive or propellant...it won't destroy the whole ship, but it'll turn this little part of it into matchsticks if it takes even a stray shot. There wouldn't be enough of us left to bury."  
Jane nodded determinedly. "Well, this won't take long. Once I know how badly hurt you are, we can get you back to the _Resolute_, just like you ordered."  
"Good. Good...we can't stay here...just make it quick..."  
Amelia closed her eyes and rested her head back against the wall, resisting the temptation to curl up in a ball of agony to allow Jane access to the wound.  
"Do it, then."  
Jane nodded and tried once more to lower her heart rate and stop her hands shaking as she took up a probe from her medical kit and began exploring the wound. It was an ugly gash burned through Amelia's tan fur, its sides blackened and cauterised by the heat of the bolt. Tears rose up in Jane's blue eyes as she worked, seeing Amelia flinch as the probe went deeper.  
"I'm so sorry, Amelia," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. Stay with me. Please stay with me."  
Even though Amelia's eyes were closed, her hand found Jane's and gripped it tight.  
"I'm not going anywhere..."  
Jane felt the probe meet firm tissue and withdrew it, breathing a sigh of relief.  
"You're going to be all right, Amelia," she said. "The shot didn't damage you internally. But I need to pack the wound before we can move you or we could open it up even worse."  
Amelia gritted her teeth again and nodded. Jane reached for her medical kit and found a sterile pad, but to her horror she couldn't find a bandage.  
"I...I must have used them all," she muttered. "All my bandages!"  
Amelia reached for her coat pocket with some difficulty and produced something black and shiny. As she pressed it into Jane's hand, Jane recognised the silk cravat she had bought in Loyalty.  
"H...here..." Amelia smiled weakly. "Looks like...this came in handy...I was carrying it...for luck."  
"Oh, Amelia." Jane smiled and unrolled it. There was more than enough material to go around Amelia's slender midriff, and she began snaking it around her.  
"Well, well, well...what have we here? Two devoted little servants of the Queen."  
The voice was smooth and condescending, but there was a current of menace underlying it. Jane started and span around. Amelia opened her eyes wide. There was a dark figure in the doorway, the light glinting off a long sword. Jane snatched up Amelia's fallen laslock and pointed it shakily.  
"Don't come any closer!"  
"Or what?" The figure stepped into the pale orange light of the magazine. Inigo Scalten, the Crimson Corsair, was a giant of a man, wearing a broad cloak of dark material with a hood that framed his face. His skin was pale green and his face had a sunken nose that gave it a terrifyingly skull-like appearance.  
"Or I'll shoot you! I swear I will!"  
Jane saw the long, single-edged sword in the renegade's hand. Its blade was chipped in places and she saw that it was already marked with fresh blood. She felt her heart quail at the sight. The pistol shook in her hand and she wished she had time to hand it to Amelia, but she knew that she couldn't turn her back for even a moment. Scalten's eyes burned red like a pair of smouldering coals in the depths of his hood, dark red and perfectly matching his adopted name.  
"You barely know how to hold it," Scalten said contemptuously, as if reading her thoughts. "You can't even be sure that you'll hit me. And if you miss, I promise that it will go very hard for you..."  
"I said don't come any closer!"  
Jane's wide eyes glanced from side to side as she backed away. They spotted the rack of shells on the wall and she quickly aimed the laslock at them as she remembered what Amelia had warned her about the danger the ordnance posed.  
"Don't make me do it! I swear you'll regret it!"  
"You'll...what?" Scalten raised the sword. "Pull that trigger? Consign us all to oblivion?"  
"Exactly! Exactly!" Jane fumbled with the grip of the gun. "I'll do it! Don't think I won't!"  
"Of course not." Scalten lowered the sword slightly. "But I wonder...have you?"  
"Have I what?"  
"Thought about it. About any of this." Scalten waved his free hand, indicating the rest of the ship where the sounds of battle still emanated. "What it's all for. Why it's even happening."  
"It's happening because you're a traitor, Scalten," Amelia hissed.  
"The lackey speaks," said Scalten dismissively. "I expect no better from the likes of you. But you, girl...what is your name? How did you come to be here?"  
"My name is Porter. Jane Porter, Captain Scalten." Jane swallowed nervously.  
The corsair smiled. "I see we are now even on the question of names, Jane Porter."  
"I know who you are!" Jane said. "I know who you were! Captain Inigo Scalten, of the Royal Navy! You were a hero!"  
Scalten considered for a moment and then laughed. "A hero! Do you know, I suppose I was. A hero...lauded on a dozen planets for my exploits. A Captain of the Empire...but never more than a slave."  
"A slave?" Jane blinked on confusion. "But..."  
"A slave to the Empire. You seem surprised. Oh, you haven't seen a fraction of it," Scalten said darkly. "The Empire's banners wave above a hundred worlds...and how many of them saw it raised in freedom? How many of those worlds wanted it? Did you think that all hundred worlds joined the Empire willingly? You haven't seen what it means to bring a world into the Imperial fold. But I have. I've seen ships burn. Towns and cities burn. Whole civilisations ground to dust. Entire species subjugated by the cannon and the bayonet. Colonies spreading like plague boils across new worlds."  
"Don't listen, Jane," Amelia snarled. Her sword was within reach and she contemplated going for it, but knew that Scalten could strike before she would be able to get herself upright to use it, if she was even physically capable of tha now. Her head was starting to swim and she could hear her own heartbeat in her ears.  
"It's not like that!" Jane protested.  
"Of course it is." Scalten lowered his sword, but kept the tip pointing at her. "And for what? Who benefits? The Queen, in her lofty majesty, safely sealed away in her palace from the blood that is shed in her name? The Parliament of fools to whom power over other living beings is a kind of card game? The Eastern Iridium Trading Company and its ilk? They are like maggots in the corpse of the galaxy, living off the death and putrefaction that the Empire's wars bring. The gallant Royal Navy pushes the pirates out of the Nebula, and the Company moves in behind them to reap the rewards."  
"You made a deal with them," said Jane. "With Mr Callario! We know all about that!"  
"Of course! Why shouldn't I? If it wasn't Callario it would have been any one of a hundred other so-called agents of the Company. Men and women who would sell out their own for a cut of the profits. They had what I needed. And I was able to buy it." Scalten gave her a patronising smile. "Doesn't that tell you everything you need to know, Jane? About this Empire that you and your friend there defend? Doesn't that show you the kind of cancer that can grow as it cowers behind the shield of your valour?"  
"We're no friend of traitors," Amelia snapped.  
"Yet by your service you create the opportunities for them," said Scalten. "Didn't you ever consider that? A traitor, by definition, rebels against a system. But if there is no system, there can be no traitors..."  
Jane hesitated, the laslock shaking in her hand. "So...is that why you did it? Became a pirate?"  
Scalten laughed again. "A pirate! I am no such thing. A pirate kills for profit and opportunity. In that respect they aren't so different from the Company. Profit doesn't interest me, Jane Porter. It can be a useful motivator...but it is a means to an end, not an end in itself."  
"So what are you, then?"  
"A renegade, Jane Porter." Scalten smiled. "I answer to nobody. Follow no code. I simply oppose. I rebel. The powers of this galaxy need to be taught that they can't impose their order on us all."  
"And leave people prey to the likes of you?" said Amelia.  
"Oh, I mean you no harm personally," Scalten shrugged. "But you serve a system that would see me hunted down and destroyed. You leave me no choice."  
"No? And what about the _Preston Castle_?" Amelia snarled. "Did they give you no choice as well?"  
"I would have released that ship freely if you hadn't tried to intervene," said Scalten calmly.  
"And the captain? The man you killed just to keep the dirty little secret between you and Callario?" Jane demanded.  
"Don't presume to lecture me, Jane Porter." The Corsair's tone went steely, his red eyes flashing. "How many lives have you seen sacrificed? Dozens just today. And if you've been running with the Navy for long you'll have seen far more than that. Lives, bought and sold, spent like common currency. The only currency, in the end, in which the likes of the Empire trade. Nothing but sacrifices on the Imperial altar."  
"Those sacrifices aren't made in vain," Jane insisted.  
"Of course they are. Think about it, Jane Porter," Scalten said. "Sacrificed to protect that rotten edifice of the Empire. To protect the Company. And now you stand before me with that pistol in your hand and you tell me that you're willing to sacrifice yourself as well. Are you really willing to die to protect all that? To give the likes of Callario the chance to plunder the carcasses of the valiant? Willing to die for this Empire of blood and corruption?"  
"No." It was no more than a whisper. Jane lowered the laslock for a moment. Her gaze went to Amelia, lying in the corner of the small room. She ran her eyes over Amelia's face, drawing strength from its familiarity. "No...I wouldn't die for that."  
"Common sense at last." Scalten stepped forward, raising his sword.  
Amelia saw the look in Jane's eyes change. The laslock came up again in one swift movement, aimed at the rack of shells once again but this time without shaking or hesitation.  
"But," Jane said firmly, steel showing in her voice, "I would die for her. And I suggest you back down, Captain Scalten, before you make me prove it."  
Scalten paused. Time seemed to stop as they eyed each other, Jane's gaze as steady as her aim. In the ringing silence that followed, Jane realised that the sounds of battle had finally ceased. No guns were firing.  
"It's over, Captain," she said levelly. "It's all over. Your rebellion is finished. You have nowhere to go."  
Scalten smiled sadly. "So it appears, Miss Porter."  
Footsteps sounded behind the corsair. The metallic sound of weapons being readied filled the silence and Scalten turned calmly to face a row of Imperial and Company bayonets and blades. Arrow stepped forward, raising a pistol. There was a clatter as Scalten dropped his sword onto the deck and raised his hands. Jane saw an ironic smile on the Crimson Corsair's face.  
"Just another sacrifice on the altar..."  
"You will step out here, sir," said Arrow. "Sergeant Ko? Secure the prisoner with the others."  
"Aye, sir." Ko stepped behind Scalten as he went forward, and levelled her rifle at his back. The bayonet dripped blood onto the deck. "Move slowly, now, traitor. Move very slowly."  
Arrow watched them go and then looked back to Jane, noting the pistol in her hand.  
"Miss Porter? Are you and the Lieutenant all right?"  
"Yes, we're both all right." Jane put the laslock aside gratefully and looked around at Amelia. "Both of us."  
Amelia smiled weakly up at her. "Yes...yes, I think we are..."  
Jane knelt beside her again. Amelia smiled up at her. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was Jane smiling back at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Amelia woke up slowly. She was warm and comfortable, but gradually became aware of a dull ache in her stomach. Opening her eyes, she looked around and saw that she was back her cabin aboard the _Resolute_. She had been propped upright in her bed, with her back pillowed against the wall. She could feel the vibrating rumble of the engines and smiled to herself in the knowledge that it could only mean that the ship was safely underway again. Her heart jumped as she saw a flash of light through the porthole and heard the rumble that followed, but she quickly realised that it had merely been lightning and thunder. The storm which had been gathering before the battle had broken in full force and, as her senses became more active, Amelia could feel the ship moving before the wind, rocking gently. Rain beat against the hull and against the glass of the porthole. The cabin door opened and Jane came in carrying a towel.  
"Oh! You're awake!" She smiled. "How do you feel?"  
"I think I'll pass muster," Amelia smiled back. "I suppose I have you to thank for this?"  
"Well, your case isn't critical, and...well, they need all the beds in sickbay as they can get." Jane's face clouded over for a moment before her relief and happiness at Amelia's awakening came back. "So I had them put you in here once we'd finished with you."  
"What did you have to do?" Amelia looked down at herself and drew back the blanket to see the bandage wrapped around her.  
"Well, we cleaned the wound out, rejuvenated the damaged tissue and stitched it back up," Jane smiled reassuringly. "All very simple. It was only the skin and subcutaneous layers that were damaged, really. You'll be back on your feet in a few days. The head wound wasn't serious at all, but it bled like anything so we put a patch over it until it stopped. You'll have a scar on your stomach, I'm afraid, once it heals and the fur grows back." "Darn," said Amelia, grinning. "So much for my treasured modelling career." Jane laughed. "Well, it seems that your sense of humour survived as well."  
Amelia smiled and touched the spot on her head. "I'm very glad to hear it. What else have I missed? How is the ship? The crew?"  
"Well...like you said, it cost us." Jane looked down sadly. "Mr Buckley is dead, as you must have known. Mr Harburn lost a leg down on the lower gun deck. Corporal Bock lost an eye fighting up on the deck. The mainmast was broken and fell down, but the front and back masts are mostly all right."  
"That would be the fore and mizzenmasts, my dear," Amelia grinned. "And what about the enemy?"  
"Oh, we're towing their ship behind us now," said Jane. "As a prize, I heard Mr Costell say. Captain Arrow said that all the prisoners are on board her."  
"All of them?" Amelia raised an eyebrow. "What about Callario?"  
"No...he's dead." Jane bit her lip. "There was a direct hit on the brig...apparently there wasn't much left."  
"Not enough for a trial, anyway," Amelia sighed. The ship's brig was situated right up against the outer hull, as the safety of its occupants in battle tended not to be a high priority. "But at least we'll get to see the Corsair hang."  
"I suppose so." Jane knelt down to check Amelia's bandage, her fingers moving gently over the fabric.  
"Speaking of the Corsair," said Amelia, taking Jane's hand. "You were quite brilliant, Jane."  
Jane blushed and looked away shyly. "Oh, I wouldn't go that far...besides, I couldn't just do nothing. He'd have killed you for sure. Killed us both."  
"Even so," Amelia gave her a wry smile. "The look on his face when you aimed that pistol at the ammunition. You scared even him for a moment there."  
Jane laughed. "Well, I had to think of something...besides, I couldn't be sure I could hit him properly. I'm afraid I'm still not very good with guns."  
"You could have fooled me." Amelia smiled. She held Jane's hand tighter. "You saved us both."  
"Amelia..." Jane blushed deeper.  
"No modesty now," Amelia chided her gently. "You saved us both. You held the most feared pirate in the galaxy at bay with nothing more than a pistol. You faced him one to one. And you beat him."  
"I didn't really see what else I could do..." Jane murmured quietly.  
Amelia lifted her head with a finger. "You've always been stronger than you've ever given yourself credit for, Jane Porter. I hope today has proved that even to you."  
"Oh, Amelia." Jane kissed her hand. "I don't think I could have done it if it wasn't for you being there. If I'm strong...it's because I borrow it from you."  
"Tish-tosh." Amelia kissed her forehead. "You're selling yourself short. I hope you make sure you put this in your father's book."  
"Well, I might change a few of the details." Jane smiled. "Daddy will be so excited to hear about this."  
"Not to mention proud," said Amelia. "And I think your mother would be, too, Jane. If I may say so."  
Jane's blue eyes wavered for a moment. "I...I do hope she would be."  
"I know she would be." Amelia smiled. "I certainly know that I am. And I'm grateful to you as well. Seeing you standing there to protect me...it was really quite something."  
"It's only fair, after everything you've done to protect me," said Jane softly. "I'm just glad that, when it was my turn, I didn't fail you..."  
Amelia nuzzled her. "You certainly didn't. Not that I think you ever would."  
Jane sighed happily. "Maybe I just needed to prove that to myself."  
"I hope you believe it now," Amelia whispered.  
Their lips began to meet tenderly, but never made it. There was a flash of lightning from outside and the floor lurched sharply, throwing Jane across Amelia with a cry of shock. Amelia hissed in pain and braced herself against the wall.  
"What was that?" Jane scrambled up. "Oh, Amelia! Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine." Amelia pushed herself upright painfully.  
"But what was it?" Jane's eyes were wide.  
Amelia shook her head. "I think the storm's getting worse..."  
There was a long drawn-out growl of stressed timbers and the floor pitched again. The ship's alarm began sounding a belated warning above the din. Amelia turned to Jane.  
"You said that we had the enemy ship in tow?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"Can you get me up on deck?"  
Jane blinked. "Um, yes, but I don't think that's such a good idea..."  
"Let's go, then." Amelia began forcing herself to her feet. Jane sprang forward to help support her.  
"But you need to rest!"  
"I need to see what's happening!" Amelia grimaced with effort.  
Jane got her standing and hurried to snatch their oilskin coats up while Amelia braced herself against the ship's unpredictable movement.  
"Well...if you're going to insist," she said, returning to Amelia's side and draping her coat around her, "stay close to me. Don't leave my side."  
Despite the seriousness of the situation, Amelia flashed her a grin. "Aye, aye, ma'am."

* * *

The deck was pandemonium. Squalls of heavy rain blasted it so thoroughly that Amelia and Jane were soaked before they made it halfway to the bridge despite their protective coats. The wind howled through the rigging and the sails buffeted violently overhead. Shouted orders and acknowledgements could be heard from above as spacers battled desperately to bring the situation under control. A yardarm had come loose and fallen to the deck, and Amelia saw Arrow and a group of marines hacking through its twisted ropes to allow it to be thrown over the side. Amelia and Jane staggered up the stairs towards the bridge, Amelia snarling with pain at every lurch of the ship that threw her against the wooden railing despite Jane's best efforts to catch her. Forsythe was at the bridge console with Costell. Commander Chad, his head swathed in a white bandage, was helping a pair of spacers battling with the wheel.  
"Sir!" Amelia shouted. "Reporting for duty!"  
Jane looked around. The _Entreprenante_ was visible some distance off the port bows, pitching and rolling with the storm. Lightning flashed and the thunder was almost constant. Behind them, straining at the three heavy cables that bound her, the _Malevolence_ was bucking like a wounded bull. With all her masts down, no power to her engines and with her crew imprisoned, she was threatening to go completely out of control.  
"Ms Amelia! You should be below decks!" Forsythe shouted.  
"I came to render any assistance, sir!" Amelia replied.  
"Take over this station!" Forsythe stepped away from the console. "Mr Chad! Report!"  
Chad shook his head. "Barely any response from the helm, sir! We've only a few degrees of rudder at best!"  
"Can you turn her away from the storm?"  
"No, sir! Every time we try, the prize counterweights us!" Chad wiped his forehead.  
"No!" Lieutenant Costell looked up hurriedly. "With due respect, sir! We'd risk having the prize run up our stern! It's too dangerous unless we have more control!"  
"I'm inclined to agree!" Forsythe nodded. "Ms Amelia! Report hull stress!"  
"High stress on all aft frames, sir!" Amelia looked at the display in front of her. "The steerage compartments are all red-lined! They can't take much more of this, sir!"  
"Could we take a prize crew aboard her?" said Costell. "Sir, if we can get even a small amount of engine power to her..."  
"No longboat could survive in this!" Forsythe shook his head.  
Midshipman Dunn arrived on the bridge, soaking wet, and touched her forehead. "Sails, furled, sir! We're reading on heads only!"  
"Engine power is down to less than 20%, sir," said Costell. "We've only just got enough to keep ourselves stable! With all that deadweight behind us, we're helpless. If we stay beam-on to this storm then we're lost!"  
"But we can't risk putting on any more sail to power the engines!" said Chad. "And if we turn into the storm then the headsails will be shredded!"  
"The Commander is right, sir!" said Dunn. "Some of those yards are barely holding on as it is!"  
Amelia looked around at Jane and then back at the _Malevolence_. The crippled hulk wallowed in a trough for a moment, dragging the _Resolute_'s stern down and slamming them all forwards. Her stomach flared white-hot for a moment and she bit back a curse. Jane watched her with concern.  
"Straighten her out, Mr Chad!" Forsythe shouted.  
"Aye, sir!"  
"Sir!" Amelia forced herself to stand. "We could cut the prize loose!"  
"Cut her loose?" Jane looked around in surprise.  
"We don't have the power to hold her steady!" Amelia said. "If we have to get our bows into the storm, then we've got no choice!"  
Forsythe looked at her for a long moment.  
"She's right, sir!" said Costell. "We have to lose the weight! The engines can't cope with her weight!"  
"I'm forced to agree, sir!" said Chad. "We can't risk any more sail than we've got, so we can't get the power the engines need!"  
There was a crack of thunder nearby and the ship lurched again. For a moment the wheel span out of control, throwing one of Chad's helmsmen to the deck before it could be seized and held again. There was a crack of timbers from somewhere deep inside the ship as something finally gave way. Forsythe nodded decisively.  
"Ms Dunn! Take a working party into the steerage compartments and cut the tow lines!"  
"Aye, sir!" Dunn saluted and hurried off, calling to her spacers as she disappeared below.  
"We've got a break in one of the aft verticals, sir!" called Amelia.  
"Inform the carpenter!" Forsythe strode back to the console. "Mr Chad! Keep her as steady as you can until those lines are cut!"  
Jane gripped the stern rail and looked back to where the hulk of the raider was twisting viciously. The cables creaked alarmingly as they strained. The centre one suddenly went slack and drifted away from the _Resolute_.  
"One of the ropes has gone, sir!" Jane shouted.  
Amelia joined her. "It's been cut through! Wait for the others now!"  
With only two cables taking the burden now, the _Malevolence_ went even further out of control, as if seeking vindictively to strike back at her captor. There was another sound of breaking timbers from somewhere down below.  
"Second cable, sir!" Amelia shouted.  
"Very good! Mr Chad, full port thrusters!" Forsythe nodded.  
Chad span the wheel hard and Jane felt the ship steady for a moment. The third cable finally parted and the _Malevolence_ began drifting away.  
"Third cable, sir! We're free!"  
"Helm! Bring us about!" Forsythe shouted. "Stern to the storm!"  
"Aye, sir!" Chad span the wheel again. Slowly, but gaining in speed, the ship answered the helm and began swinging her bows around. As the buffeting winds came behind her, the savage rolling ceased and even the pitching was much reduced, through the _Resolute_ still lurched as she hit a gust or a trough. It was all that could be done, however, and Forsythe nodded in satisfaction.  
"Steady as she goes, Commander," he said. "Keep that wind behind us. We'll run with it as long as we have to."  
"Aye, aye, sir." Chad looked relieved.  
The _Malevolence_ disappeared into the chaos behind them, silhouetted one last time by a flash of lightning before she vanished. Jane breathed a grateful sigh and turned away to shield her face from the rain. She could see the _Entreprenante_ still ahead of them, now running with the storm as well.  
"What happens now, sir?" she asked.  
"Now, Miss Porter, we ride this out." Forsythe wiped the rainwater from his face. "Though it may take some time, I fear. Officers of the watch, remain on deck. All hands to remain at alert stations. I know they're tired, but we've very little choice under the circumstances."  
"Aye, sir." Chad nodded to his spacers and stepped away from the wheel.  
"You may stand down, Ms Amelia," forsythe said. "Pass the word and my compliments to Ms Dunn if you see her."  
"Thank you, sir." Amelia saluted.  
"Oh, and lieutenant?" Forsythe gave her a wry look. "I hear that somebody fired off a load of case shot inside my upper gun deck."  
"The enemy were in there, too, sir," said Amelia.  
"Indeed." Forsythe nodded, coming uncharacteristically close to smiling. "Carry on, lieutenant."  
Amelia saluted again. She began heading for the stairs and Jane hurried to help her. They made it to the bottom before she collapsed onto the carriage of the port carronade.  
"Amelia! Are you all right?" Jane knelt to help her.  
"Just...needed a little rest, that's all," Amelia closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Jane put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Dunn emerging from below decks with her spacers, Arrow following close behind with an axe over his shoulder.  
"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Dunn grinned.  
Amelia gave a hoarse chuckle and looked up. "Nicely done, Midshipman. Very nicely done. Captain Forsythe sends his compliments."  
"Well, I had a bit of help." Dunn pointed her thumb at Arrow.  
Amelia grinned. "He's a useful fellow in some situations, our Captain of Marines."  
"Are we to stow below, ma'am?" asked Dunn.  
Amelia nodded. "Yes. But stay alert. If that rigging goes or those headsails fail, then we'll need you again."  
"Understood, ma'am." Dunn saluted. "Well done, spacers! Dismiss!"  
Dunn and the others left gratefully, but Arrow stayed behind and looked down at Amelia with concern.  
"Are you quite all right, ma'am?"  
"I'm fine, Mr Arrow." Amelia nodded. "But I'd better get below as well."  
"Of course, ma'am. May I be of assistance?"  
"Not until you put that bloody axe away," Amelia grinned. Arrow chuckled.  
"I think I can manage, Mr Arrow," Jane smiled. "But thank you."  
Arrow smiled back. "I'm only pleased that the lieutenant has someone she can rely on, ma'am."  
Jane blushed as she helped Amelia to her feet and they began making their way back to their cabin.

* * *

It was with some relief that Jane was able to shut the door behind her and help Amelia out of her soaked oilskin. She hung her own on the hook next to it, ignoring the pool of water forming on the deck below them, and began guiding Amelia down onto the bed.  
"There you go," she said. "That wasn't so bad."  
Amelia laughed. "You're quite the nursemaid, Jane."  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Jane smiled kindly.  
"You're right." Amelia smiled back. "The term 'guardian angel' seems more appropriate."  
Jane blushed. "Oh, dear...well...perhaps for you..."  
"I'll try not to need it too often." Amelia was still smiling.  
Jane kissed her forehead and lay down beside her. "What will happen now?"  
"To us? Well, I imagine we'll go back to Fort Loyalty once the storm abates," said Amelia. "Which could be a day or two. Perhaps three. But the ship's going to be out of action for a while, I would think, looking at the damage. We'll have to be withdrawn from the line and sent back to a proper shipyard for repair."  
"We're leaving the war?" Jane looked hopeful.  
Amelia smiled. "We're almost a liability in the state we're in. We can probably jury-rig a new mainmast in Loyalty, but I saw some pretty extensive damage on the ship's diagnostic displays. That ram twisted the frame. Came damned close to breaking it."  
"So...how long do you think it could take to fix?" Jane tried not to look too happy.  
"At least a month. Maybe more, depending on how bad it really is." Amelia smiled at the look on Jane's face. "Try to contain your disappointment, my dear."  
Jane laughed. "Is it that obvious?"  
Amelia kissed her. "I think you're not the only one who'll be glad of some extended leave."  
Jane sighed happily and snuggled against her. "No, I suppose not, after a day like today. I just wish...it hadn't come at such a high price."  
Amelia hugged her. "I know. But it's best not to think of that now. There'll be plenty of time for it later. Believe me."  
Jane looked up at her and caught the shadow of sadness in her eyes, but it faded quickly when Amelia shifted her gaze to meet hers. She smiled.  
"We won. And we still have each other. That's all that we should think about now."  
"Of course. You're right." Jane smiled. "And...I suppose you won't all be court-martialled now?"  
Amelia grinned. "I think we can say that we're off the hook, yes. Though it would be nice to have a prize to present to the Admiralty to confirm the victory."  
"Yes, of course." Jane pictured the _Malevolence_ drifting off into the maelstrom. "Do you think that the Corsair...well...what do you think will happen to him?"  
Amelia shrugged. "He's adrift in a storm, clapped in irons aboard a crippled ship with no power. Not a particularly splendid position to be in."  
"Do you think he'll survive?"  
Amelia stopped and thought about it. "Well...it's possible. If he's able to escape, and if he's a very, very good spacer, he's got a chance."  
"He was one of the Navy's best, wasn't he?" said Jane.  
Amelia nodded, not liking the thoughts that were occurring to her as possibilities. "Yes...yes, he was."  
"Then-"  
"Hush." Amelia kissed her. "Let's not think about that, either. At the very least, he'll be out of business for quite some time."  
"That's something, at least." Jane smiled. "All of the things he said, though...about the Empire and all the rest of it..."  
"Don't listen to him," said Amelia firmly.  
"But he was right in some ways, wasn't he?" Jane looked up at her. "About Mr Callario and all of that..."  
"Callario was a traitor like Scalten was," said Amelia firmly. "That's all you need to remember. The Company saved us today. If the _Entreprenante_ hadn't intervened when she had...well, it might have been a lot more unpleasant for us all."  
Jane smiled wryly. "It's ironic, really, when you think about it."  
"It's a funny old galaxy," Amelia agreed. "But remember this, Jane. There's only one thing that holds it together. That makes us different from the likes of Callario and Scalten."  
"What's that?"  
Amelia smiled. "Loyalty. To a cause greater than ourselves. To each other. We serve. It's not for traitors to pass judgement on us."  
"I certainly know where my loyalties lie." Jane smiled.  
Amelia nuzzled her. "As do I, my dear."  
Jane kissed her. "I could never doubt them."  
Amelia purred. "You'll never have to."  
Jane smiled. "Do you mind if I check your injury? I wouldn't want it to have opened up again with all that falling around on deck."  
"Of course." Amelia sat back and allowed Jane to begin opening her shirt buttons. Jane, blushing slightly at the sight of what was revealed, checked the bandage carefully and sat back with a smile.  
"It all looks fine. I don't know how you do it, Amelia."  
"Nine lives," Amelia winked. "Haven't you heard what they say about felinids?"  
Jane laughed. "Maybe there's something to it."  
"Maybe there is," Amelia grinned.  
Jane kissed her nose and fingered her damp shirt. "Well, we'd better get you out of this clobber as well, before you catch cold."  
"If you insist," Amelia smiled coyly. "Be gentle with me, now, won't you."  
Jane blushed at the gentle plea and the images it conjured up in her mind. "Oh, Amelia..."  
Amelia flicked a lock of wet hair back from Jane's face. "And you'd better not risk catching cold yourself, my dear."  
Jane smiled. "I certainly won't...but let's take care of you first for once."  
Amelia purred happily as Jane gently stripped her of her wet uniform. She sat herself up, ignoring the ache in her stomach, to help Jane with her own sodden shirt and to kiss her lovingly as the garment came off. Jane sighed into the kiss and put her arms around Amelia, guiding her back down. They snuggled together warmly under the blankets.  
"I always liked listening to the sound of wind and rain on the roof while I was in bed," Jane whispered.  
"So did I." Amelia smiled, listening to the storm that still raged outside. "But never quite as much as I like it now."  
"I think you're right." Jane smiled back at her. "But the company is much better now, too."  
"It certainly is that." Amelia kissed her. "Thank you, Jane. For everything today."  
"There's nothing to thank me for," Jane kissed her back. "After all...I love you, Amelia."  
"I love you, too," Amelia nuzzled her softly. "My angel."  
Jane blushed brightly. "Oh, dear...you'd better not call me that too often..."  
"There's no such thing as too often," Amelia grinned.  
Jane laughed and kissed her tenderly. "What am I to do with you, Amelia?"  
"Well, I appear to be bedridden for a few days," Amelia cocked an eyebrow playfully. "So I would think that the answer to that is...whatever you like..."  
"I suppose it is." Jane smiled and pulled the blanket up over them as her expression became a grin. "But I promise you, Amelia, whatever I think of...I'll be gentle..."


End file.
